


I See What You've Made Me

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, F/M, Harlequin, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is trapped in a world where women are second class citizens. She dreams of a different place, of freedom to unleash the potential she knows she has but she's bound to societies rules, until her father announces that she is to be married.</p><p>Her husband is not what she expected. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Your father would like to talk to you.’ A droll voice said from the doorway. Lydia raised her eyes from the book in her lap, and fixed the man in the doorway with a scowl. He looked ridiculous in red velvet pants with green piping. Lydia hated the livery her father had his staff wear.

 

‘And I would like to talk to the stars but that won’t happen anytime soon.’ Lydia snapped levelling him with a sweet smile.

 

‘He’s rather insistent young mistress Martin.’ The voice said.

 

‘And I’m rather busy.’ Lydia snapped. The man and she didn’t recognise him, continued to stare stubbornly. Sighing Lydia stood up and rang for a maid. She fixed her hair in the looking glass, brushed creases out of her dress and picked up the novel she’d been reading. She daren’t leave it lying around. Her father encouraged her to read this muck, yes, but Lydia made sure there was proper reading within its covers.

 

‘Ms Martin, if you please.’ The man said again.

 

‘Alright!’ Lydia snapped turning and heading out the doorway, not bothering to wait for him. She knew the trail to her father’s study well, knew all the short cuts and quick escapes, so naturally, she took the long way.

 

Her father, a greying man in his fifties, was waiting for her behind a large oak desk. Beside him stood her oldest brother Ernest, and his heir. It was no secret that Ernest was her father’s favourite child. Everyone had assumed that, as the only daughter, Lydia would also be favoured, but this wasn’t so. Lydia wasn’t the sweet child he dreamed of; instead she was strong willed and wild, defying him at his every turn. Her education was still a sore point for them both; he felt she’d received too much, she felt she didn’t receive enough.

 

‘You called.’ Lydia said stepping onto the rug. Ernest scowled at her, he’d always had some sort of resentment towards her, and she often wondered if it was because she was a girl and perhaps he was worried that he would no longer be their fathers favourite. That resentment turned to distaste at the way she treated her father.

 

‘I did indeed call Lydia.’ Her father said, his voice weary. ‘You’re to be married.’

 

‘Married. I’m nineteen.’ Lydia said. Marriage was not what Lydia wanted from life. To have children to a man who wouldn’t love her, to a man like her father who’d had three wives, who’d driven her own poor mother to despair with his appetite for other women.

 

‘And if I’d had my way you would have been married three years ago but your mother pleaded with me…’ He sighed tiredly, no doubt looking for sympathy for having another dead wife. Lydia had none; he had driven her mother to the grave.

 

‘Does my husband have a name or shall he remain anonymous until I meet him at the alter?’ Lydia asked.

 

‘Your brother and I have decided to accept the offer from Derek Hale.’ Her father said folding his fingers underneath his chin.

 

Lydia knew all about the Hale’s. They lived in a large castle at the edge of the woods. It was a cold place, with sharp winds even in the summertime, and prone to snow half the year round. The people ruled under the Hales were hardened, warriors, blacksmiths and butchers, crops were grown, winter crops, all the year round. They were a harsh family and the women fought as quickly as the men did. Their ale was bitter and their wine sour, but they were clever engineers, and they had a lot of land and forest under their control. This would be a strategic union.

 

‘I agree.’ Lydia said after a moment’s pause. Ernest scowled, expecting a fight he didn’t receive, and even her father looked shocked for half a second.

 

‘Oh, that’s good then, now run along, there’s a good girl.’ He said and with that Lydia had left his study.

 

She didn’t go back to her rooms, instead she went to the library, and headed into the map room. She found Hale land easily, they controlled about a third more than her father. There were notes on climate, terrain, population, and agriculture and battle tactics on the margins. She studied until she needed to change for dinner.

 

Her father sat at the head with his sons around him, Ernest to his right and Ernest’s new wife clutching his hand like a sheep. Lydia hated her, hated them all as they discussed Lydia’s upcoming nuptials. ‘Hale will be here next week, and all being well, you’ll be married within the month.’ Her father said clasping his hands together.

 

‘I’ll be going to live with him I assume.’ Lydia said as she pushed a pea around her plate.

 

‘Of course.’ Her father said.

 

‘Then I’ll need a new wardrobe.’ She said.

 

Ernest snorted and his wife covered her mouth to hide a laugh. ‘Another excuse to spend father’s money.’ He said.

 

‘No, but Beacon Hills is a much colder climate than ours, I don’t think delicate silken dresses will do me much good in the winter do you father?’ Lydia said smiling at him. The pale blue dress she wore now was a favourite, but it wasn’t practical for where she was going.

 

‘Fathers already putting up a dowry just to get rid of you, and paying for your wedding nuptials. I doubt he’ll be dressing you after next week. Let your husband take care of it.’ Ernest said tossing his napkin onto his plate and leaning back in his chair.

 

‘Someday, my dear Ernest, father will be dead, and this will be your land, your home, your very table. And someday, dear brother, I’ll sit here at this very table and I’ll embarrass you in front of your peers as you wish to embarrass me in front of my new family.’ Lydia said sweetly.

 

‘Oh do shut up Lydia.’ Ernest said standing up.

 

‘I’m bored of this anyway.’ Lydia said standing too. ‘I’m afraid I feel one of my headaches coming on, father, I shant be good company this evening. I’ll head back to my bedroom and take a long rest.’

 

‘Off you go.’ Her father sighed. Ernest spoke loudly.

 

‘I hope Hale at least gets one good son out of her before she turns into a simpering mess.’ He said. Everybody laughed and Lydia clenched her fists. She paused, took a deep breath, and smiled sweetly as she walked to her room, already plotting her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia's father, Lydia believed, informed his friends and allies before he informed the Hales that they had accepted their proposal, that there was to be a family wedding.

The Boyd family from the south were first to arrive. Lydia and young Lord Vernon’s wife Erica have been best friends since their youth. They had a book sharing system, a well kept secret from her father. Erica tended to read the most delightful smut and Lydia always has one to return back. It was none of these silly romance stories where women wait for their men to fall in love with theme, these heroines take what they want from their men, much like Erica and lord Vernon's son, also called Vernon, but he preferred Boyd. Lydia knows Boyd spoils his wife and treats her like the goddess she is because Erica loves to share intimate stories when they find a private moment. 

 

Two days later the Argents from the east arrived in large plush carriages pulled by the most spectacular teams of tall grey horses. Their dressed guards were naturally with them, each man gleaming in their full dress uniforms of blue and silver under the midday sun. Chris Argent brushed past Lydia, eager to greet the men in her family first while Victoria decided to try and offer advice to Lydia regarding her upcoming nuptials. Lydia smiled politely and offered to discuss it at a later point in the day. 

 

The Whittemore’s from the West arrived a day later. Lydia frowned, thinking that surely her husband should be here by now. Either he didn't care so much, or his family was the last one invited to his own wedding. Lydia would be surprised by neither. As Lydia greeted her friends her mind strayed to the past. There had once been talk of Lydia and Jackson marrying, but Lord Argent had countered Lydia's fathers offer with a better one, and Allison was now pregnant with Jackson’s child. Lydia was fond of Jackson, but she was glad he was married to Allison, their brunette blond contrast was as handsome looking as the contrast between Erica and Body's skin. 

 

Despite all outward apparences, Lord Jackson treated his wife well, and with a belly full of wine she had confessed her secrets during a spring visit, about how sweet Jackson is in private, and how he makes love to her. Lydia and Erica had cooed over Allison's blushing revelations, and promptly vowed that they wanted to be as happy as Allison was. Erica was well on her way to finding that perfect relationship with her husband, but Lydia was marrying a Hale, the leaders of the North, and they had a reputation. 

 

Lydia had never met a Hale before in her life. They tended to keep to their own territory but Lydia was eager to see what spectacle they would create when they arrived compared to the others. She had met a few northerners in her time, they were different, there was something stoic about them her mother used to say, but Lydia just thought they were rude. Surely this delay in arriving here for his wedding was rude enough. 

 

For days they waited, partying and dancing, eating and gossiping until the day before the official engagement party, when, getting ready for bed, Lydia heard a great rumble in the distance. 

 

Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, Lydia made her way down the servants staircases and headed through the kitchens and outside to the battlements. Beside her one of her fathers watchers shifted nervously as he peered into the darkness. A mass of black was streaming towards them, loud thunderous thuds carrying through the dark night. For a moment Lydia feared they were under attack until a cloud shifted, and moonlight drenched across meadows around her Fathers palace. 

 

Perhaps two hundred men and women galloped towards them on horseback. Every soldier, it seemed, wore a leather coat at least, and some had more than that on their backs. 

 

They stopped and a small party moved forward while the rest effortlessly blended into the trees. Lydia made her way to the courtyard, her slippered feet quiet on the dry cobble stones, trying to keep a smile off her face. She liked the entrance the northerners had made the contrast to the grandeur and finery everyone else made. They weren't showing off, and Lydia had the feeling they didn't need to, this was just how they operated. Suddenly her anger at them turned to amusement. 

 

'And you are?' A guard was saying, his tone bored.

 

'Derek Hale.' A gruff voice said. Lydia quickened her step towards the gates.

 

'We weren't expecting you now.' The droll voice said. Lydia noticed that his sword rested on the floor, and no archers watched them. 

 

'When did you expect us?' He asked. 

 

'Daylight hours, I'd imagine.' Lydia spoke up stepping forward and pulling her cloak around her throat. Derek met her eyes, a dark gaze locked on her. The shiver that ran down her spine wasnt entirley due to the cold. ,

 

'Well I'm here now.' Derek said with a sly curl of the lips. 

 

'Indeed you are. Have someone tell Lord Martin his wayward guests have arrived.' The gatekeeper commanded giving Lydia the stink eye. 

 

'I'm disadvantaged. You know who I am but I have no idea who you are.' Derek spoke up. Lydia stepped back as the small band of men and their horses made their way inside the castle walls. 

 

Lydia toyed with the idea of stringing him along and telling Derek she was someone else but she decided on straight up honesty. It wouldn't do to start their relationship on that sort of note. 

 

'I'm to be your wife.' Lydia offered him her sweetest smile. Derek glanced down at her. He was tall, broad shouldered and terribly handsome with a few days’ worth of stubble on his face. His eyes looked grey in the dim torchlight but Lydia liked what she saw. 

 

'Ah, my wife you say?' Derek said with a coy smile. Her heart fluttered a little, people rarely looked at her like that. 

 

'Why did you arrive at dark?' Lydia asked curiously. Derek stared at her for a second but a voice behind her interrupted them.

 

'Please ignore my silly little sister, she has no manners. My name is Ernest, I'll be inheriting, I'm your brother in law.' Ernest said pushing past Lydia to shake Derek's hand. Derek, who was still holding the reins of his massive horse, looked from Ernest’s face to his hand and back again before turning to Lydia. 

 

'I like the dark.' Derek said ignoring the horse nosing at his arm.

 

'The stables are this way. Our grooms can take care of your horses.' Ernest said pushing past them.

 

'I'll take care of my own horse, he had the decency to carry me here without complaint, it's not the worst I can do.' Derek corrected him but he was looking at Lydia. 'I always take care of what's mine.'

 

'Good, I like a man who knows what he's doing.' Lydia smirked. 

 

'Stop being vulgar and go away.' Ernest hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight. 

'I think I prefer her company to yours.' Derek said bluntly. Lydia almost laughed out loud at the rage building on Ernest’s face. 

 

'Oh I know where I'm not wanted.' Lydia said in a teasing voice, shooting a wink at Derek as she turned on her heel and headed back inside. Perhaps leaving Derek to her brother’s attentions was a poor strategic move but Lydia was sure she could deal with Derek over if Ernest manipulated him, she'd spent enough time dealing with her brother in the past. 

 

She woke early in the morning, washed quickly and dressed. The breakfast tables were full of visitors and guests, the Hales looking distinctly out of place in what looked like their travel and battle cloths. Lydia hovered around her father’s chair trying to get his attention but his continual ignorance of her drove her to break with etiquette and seek out her husband to be without her father as chaperone at her side. Derek was chewing on a piece of bacon when she sat beside him. Derek paused mid chew and looked over her his gaze lingering on her bosom, before meeting her eyes and continuing with his food. 

 

Lydia shrugged a shoulder and reached for some sweet bread and fruits. The Hales barely spoke, preferring to communicate in grunts and shoulder lifts. Lydia found herself relaxed among them, especially after a few minutes of eating brought them alive. Across the table two men started bickering about who's horse was faster, and a tall woman with dark hair was lusting after Neil, one of Lydia's other brothers. 

 

'Nice to look at, sad to talk to.' Lydia advised the girl who laughed loudly. 

 

'A case of gag him and shag him then.' The woman said and Lydia spluttered water all over herself. This was just like the heroines in the smutty books Lydia and Erica shared. Derek scowled at the woman but didn't comment, just went back to eating his meal.

 

'Lydia.' A voice hissed. Lydia turned a sweet smile on her father. 

 

'I was hungry, so I come over to find Derek. This is okay, isn’t it Daddy?' She pouted at him. Lord Martin frowned at her, showing his distaste but Derek turned the scowl back on him and Lydia watched as her father shifted uncomfortably under Derek's gaze and stepped back. 

 

'Of course it is Lydia.' He said taking the seat beside his daughter. 

'When will the wedding be?' Derek asked him. Lydia bowed her head, and was shocked when Derek touched his fingers to hers.

'I was thinking three weeks.' Her father said.

'Not soon enough. Can't it be this week? I have business to take care of at home, and the first frosts are already covering the ground.' Derek countered. Lydia turned shocked eyes to him but he ignored her. 

'I, ah, well it's not really proper, I haven’t had time to organise a dower and-' Derek cut Lord Martin off again.

'I don't need a dowry; I'm not marrying Lydia because of your money. If anything you could provide Lydia with the appropriate winter attire and perhaps organise a home for us so she may visit her in the summer months if that's what she wants.' Derek said. Ernest made a strangled noise behind their father’s chair. 

'What she wants isn’t important here; this is a family union between us...' Ernest said but wilted off under Derek's dark look.

'Surely it’s Lydia marrying me and not you.' Derek challenged. 

'Well, ah, yes...' Ernest said with a curl of his mouth.

'Well then, if Lydia would like a home here she shall have it, be it bought with Hale or Martin money I don't really care.' Derek said turning back to his coffee for a moment. He took a sip and then frowned again as if something occurred to him. 'Don't you treat your women folk like the goddesses they are?'

'Women, of course we do, they, well...' Ernest stuttered while Lord Martin flushed.

'What Daddy and my darling brother are trying to say is that women are vital to their survival and...Entertainment.' Lydia said with a smile. She liked Derek's attitude, goddess indeed. 

Derek made an agreeing noise in his throat. 'I'd like to be married by the end of the week. I'm sorry if it's rushing you, but we need to get home again. If you would have accepted my proposal at the start of this summer or even last one when I asked it would have been more convenient, but brining a North Man here during the autumn is not the wisest thing to do Lord Martin.' Derek said leaning back in his chair. 

'We were considering our options.' Lydia's father said coldly. Lydia glanced at him then at Derek, trying to work out who would give in first. 'It's been an interesting chat. I'll arrange to have the wedding date brought forward-'

'If it pleases Lydia.' Derek interrupted rudely.

'If it pleases my daughter, then yes.' Lord Martin said raising his chin. 

'Well, have you asked her?' Derek demanded.

'Asked her what?' Ernest said loudly. Several people turned to stare at them. Derek almost rolled his eyes.

'If it pleases her to marry me sooner than later.' Derek prompted slowly, speaking as if Lydia's family were idiots.

'Does it please you, Lydia, to have the wedding brought forward?' Lord Martin asked through clenched teeth. Lydia pretended to consider if it did or not. 

'I suppose it’s no bother to me.' She eventually answered, looking at Derek in time to catch the edges of his smirk. 

'Alright then. Ernest, Lydia.' Lord Martin said standing up.

'I'll keep Lydia with me for a few hours if you don’t mind, I need to get to know my future wife.' Derek said. Lydia watched a vein in her father’s neck throb as he stood and stalked away, Ernest glaring at them in his wake before he trotted after him like the sheep that he was. 

'Now that was fun.' Derek said slumping down in his chair and shooting a glance at Lydia.

'It was.' Lydia couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps her future would be better than she was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia curled the length of red silk around her hand, marvelling at how strong and durable the delicate material actually was. She bit her lip, watching it move and shimmer in the candle light. She was to be married the day after tomorrow and this was a gift from Erica, to celebrate their day, to remind Lydia of her friends. Instead it reminded Lydia of herself, this material, out of its natural habitat and stretched thin, but then Lydia had never truly felt at home here. She sighed and looked out the window at the well light evening. Stars twinkled around the moon, casting wonderful shadows across the courtyard below. It was busy; several cases of her belongings were moving out the gate to where the Northern army were camped, waiting for their leaders. 

Her friends, Erica and Allison had spent the evening in her private rooms, and for once they'd been frank. Neither of them seemed to like Derek, they both imagined he'd be a brute on the wedding night, an idea Lydia suspected Ernest had shared with Boyd and Jackson. 

'Mine wasn't pleasant. Vernon was large and it hurt for several days until I got used to it.' Erica had said with a slight flush on her cheeks. Erica had always crowed of her perfect life, her perfect man, but Lydia had never kidded herself that her marriage was arranged just like the women here, there was no love matches in this room. 

 

Allison bobbed her head in agreement. 'Jackson was impatient with me. I was nervous, and I know he was too, it's memorable for the wrong reasons.' 

 

'But neither of your men were virgins.' Lydia pointed out. 'So you were at a disadvantage.' 

 

'That's the way it is sweetie.' Erica shrugged. 'Women, noble women in particular have to be pure of body, especially when it comes to children. It's not like the smutty books we share.' Erica offered her a smile. 'They're not real.'

 

'I wouldn't worry; you two will find a way to make it good eventually.' Allison said rubbing her belly. 'Jackson's a wonderful husband and lover now.' 

 

'I noticed.' Lydia said. 

So they left her like that, sitting by her window, her tummy fluttering with nerves her head filled with connotations and ideas. 

 

Her ladies had come to help her change for bed, and left her again so the sharp knock on her door was a shock. 

 

Lydia peered around the heavy oak to find Derek standing barefoot. 'Can we talk?' Derek asked. He was wearing that strange course material on his legs he seemed to favour, a dark blue colour and a tight white under shirt. Even his clothes were strange to her.

 

'Of course!' Lydia pulled her dressing gown around her chest and closed the door softly so as not to attract attention. 

 

She stepped back on her toes, nervous at having Derek in her bedroom. Derek didn't seem uncomfortable; he just padded across to her couch and sat practically in the middle, his knees spread wide like Lydia had seen soldiers in the courtyards do when they relaxed. Lydia hovered and he patted the seat to his left, so she sat primly on the edge, her hands in her lap. 

 

'I want to talk about our very different cultures.' Derek said leaning back on the couch and stretching his legs out. He crossed his ankles and hooked his arm over the back of his chair forcing the shirt he was wearing to ride up and show a slice of his belly. Lydia couldn't help but notice the darker trail of hair beneath his belly button, just like in her books. A happy trail they called it. She swallowed and looked back at his face, reminding herself that she was a strong woman among idiot men. But then that irritating little voice reminded her that she didn't think this one was an idiot.

 

'Okay,' Lydia said as Derek made himself comfortable. 

 

'In the north women aren't as,' he paused obviously searching for the right word, 'prim' as they are here. Or anywhere really. Women are warriors, women rule, women are equal to men. My sister and I, we're both heirs. When it comes to it we either fight it out or we share.' Derek said with a half-smile on his face. 

 

'Only men inherit here. If a father has daughters and no sons then he searches for a suitable son in law.' Lydia said moving to get more comfortable and countering his fact with one of her own. She pulled her feet under her nightgown and rested them on the edge of her seat. 

 

'Barbaric, don't you think.' Derek suggested. 'I mean, you're as smart as any of your brothers.' 

 

'I know. My father wouldn't allow me a tutor.' Lydia said looking at her knees. 

 

'I suppose I have my work cut out for me then.' Derek teased. 'Also, women are freer, I think than here. It's unthinkable in our land for a woman to be a virgin on her wedding night. You want to enjoy your evening, and as my sister likes to say, you need to make sure your happy with the goods.' Derek smirked. Lydia, despite what she'd read in private, felt a blush rising on her cheeks at the thought of Derek's private parts. She had already seen more of Derek's body than she'd ever seen of any other mans. 

 

'I - are you here to seduce me?' Lydia asked. 

 

'I haven't come looking for sex and gratification for my own needs if that's what you think. I'm here because while you have cultures and traditions so do we. I believe I won't be allowed to see you tomorrow, because its bad luck. Well we like to bring breakfast on the wedding day to our betrothed. In the north by this stage a couple usually know each other very well, and are living together.' Derek explained. He moved his arm to rest on the couch behind her. 

 

'Who brings the breakfast?' Lydia asked resting her chin on her knees. 

 

'Whomevers the least hung over.' Derek said with a curl of his lips. Lydia giggled and nodded. 'But I'd like to bring yours if you'll allow me.' Derek said.

 

'Of course.' Lydia agreed. 'Is it strange for you, marrying me when you don't know me?'

 

'Oh sweetheart, I've known you a long time. This isn't the first time we met.' Derek said standing up. 

 

'I've never met you.' Lydia said. Derek just smirked at her again. 

 

'Besides,' Derek said as he walked to the door, 'you were always going to be my wife.' He winked and stepped out into the hallway. 'Sleep tight.'

 

Lydia slipped beneath her sheets later and curled around her pillow. She dreamt of wild wind and hair blowing around her face, of a tall man and horses, and a boy, holding her hand as she tripped through her first few steps outside and away from her mother. 

 

The next day Lydia barely had any time for herself. She woke, stretched under her sheets and smiled. Tomorrow she would be married, married to a man that understood her after only a few days. Oh she realised it wouldn't all be perfection and roses but somehow Lydia knew that any arguments they had wouldn't automatically be won by Derek just because of his gender.

 

She spied him several times the day before the wedding, but never got a chance to speak to him and her maids were stripping her for bed before she knew it. She was just about to slide in between the sheets when there was a knock at the door. At first she thought Derek had come back, but then she realised the knock had been too soft. Hilda, one of the housemaids was shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

 

'Oh Miss Lydia, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I made you a gift see, and I didn't want to miss you.' She said. Lydia noticed white tissue paper in her hands. 

 

'Come in.' Lydia held the door open. Something moved in the shadows and Lydia leaned out of the room but there was nothing there. Narrowing her eyes she pulled her body back into the room.

 

Shrugging she closed the door. 'My sister is a seamstress, and her unmentionables are famous. I help her when I can.' Hilda passed the parcel to Lydia. Lydia set it on the bed and unwrapped it slowly. Inside were the most delicate looking panties she had ever seen, with very little material. There was a nightie too, both a pale green colour. Lydia held it up. Unlike the long ones she was accustomed to this would probably reach the top of her thighs, if that. 

 

'I don't know that it'll do much good up north.' Lydia flushed as she caressed the material. It was silk too, finely stitched and Lydia guessed a perfect fit. 

 

'I hear they sleep naked and that their beds are warm.' Hilda confessed nudging her in the ribs. Hilda and Lydia's mother had gotten along famously, and Lydia loved her for being that friend. 

 

'Wear it tomorrow night. You'll look beautiful and he'll love it.' Hilda said with a knowing look in her eye. 'North men prefer less material.' 

 

'Thank you.' Lydia said wrapping her arms around the other woman. As she closed the door she looked around her room. It was half empty with her packing to go north and tomorrow night would probably be her last here. With him, with Derek. Lydia would rather her first time was somewhere else, somewhere special, but tomorrow was her wedding night and this was the house she lived in, it would be her home for another few days, and then she would be gone.

 

Lydia got into bed and this time no one rapped the door. She fell asleep wondering what it would feel like to sleep next to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia woke early on the morning of her wedding. She stretched and felt her nightgown move against her skin. Tomorrow morning Derek would be with her when she woke, he'd see her like this, less than perfect. Something about that, about Derek seeing her at her worst made her heart twist in excitement.

Would he leave her if she wasn't beautiful like she normally was? Was she even beautiful? Lydia sighed and pushed the covers back ready to clear her mind and start the day off as she meant to go on. The knock on the door startled her and she pulled them back around her naked knees. 'Come in,' she called. 

The door opened and Derek stepped inside her room carrying a tray. He shot her a wink as he set the tray down and to her horror pulled his shirt off, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lydia had never seen a man’s upper body like this before right before her eyes, and she flushed now. Descriptions on paper, words, they were nothing like the real thing. 

Derek picked up a cut of cold meat with his fingers and held it to her. Lydia parted her lips and took a cautionary bite her eyes on Derek's fingers as he fed her. She didn't miss Derek's finger brushing over her bottom lip after she accepted the food. She shot him a look wondering what he was up to. 

His face looked a little ragged like he hasn't had much sleep and his hair was messed, but he looked happy, relaxed. 'Eat up.' Derek said and together they used their fingers to clean the plates of meat, bread and fruit. Lydia had never had a meal like this before, and she found she enjoyed it immensely.

Derek set the tray aside and turned to smile at her. 'I have to go shave now, make ready for my beautiful bride.' He said scratching at his face. 

'Don't.' Lydia said biting her lip when she heard her own firm tone. She reached a hand up and ran her fingertips through his stubble. 'I like it.'

Derek smiled at her and leaned close. 'I do believe we haven't even kissed properly yet.' 

Lydia gasped and Derek took advantage of her parted lips to close the distance. At first he just brushed his lips against hers but she moaned and he deepened it, his tongue slipping inside to explore her mouth, sucking on her tongue and biting at her lips. Lydia had to clench her legs together because of the sudden heat pooling between her thighs. 

His hand was on her waist, and he slid it higher until he touched the bottom of her breast. Lydia gasped again and Derek growled low in his throat. He braced his hands on either side of her head and pushed himself away. His eyes were dark and his skin was slightly flushed. She wondered how debauched she looked. 

'You look gorgeous.' Derek said as if he'd read her mind while standing up. 'And if I don’t go now well, we won’t make the wedding.' He put his shirt back on and left her with tingling lips and dampness between her legs. Lydia pressed the palm of her hand there and rocked but it made her feel hotter, not better. She got out of bed and splashed her face with cold water hoping to cool down some. It worked, a little. 

When her ladies came to help her put on the new gown for her wedding Lydia was beaming. Her father had ordered a dress for her but Lydia had made sure to speak to the seamstress so it looked the way she wanted. Lydia had realised early on in life that a little kindness, along with some kind of generous token, went a long way. She was short two hair combs and a kitten from the stable, but the end result was worth it. Getting a trick over her father though, that had filled her with pride. 

She powdered her face slightly but her lips were still stinging from Derek's attentions earlier and she barely had to pay them any attention, just a little of her gloss from the West and she was ready to be wed. 

She was escorted to the gardens where the ceremonies were to take place. They would follow the Martins family traditions first, where they would join hands in matrimony before the gods of her people, seeking their blessings in the family chapel. Then they would move outside and perform the rituals of Derek's ancestors. 

'A dry wedding.' Lydia heard Derek's sister Laura mutter, shaking her head ‘Look, hardly a cloud in the sky, and everyone’s sober. Unbelievable’. 

Everybody was herded into the chapel and Lydia was left outside with just her father. 'That's not what I pictured you wearing today.' He muttered to her as the guests filled the halls. 

'I love it, it's perfect.' Lydia said looking down at the soft flowing skirts. There were only three layers, as opposed to the think skirts her father had wanted, and it was of a neater cut, being tighter than most. 

'It doesn't follow fashion trends.' He said, his voice strained, his eyes almost popping from his head. 

'I don't follow trends father, I set the standards for others to follow.' She said with her sweetest smile. 

Her father let out a huff. 'My life will be easier rid of you.' He said almost cruelly as they arrived in the foyer of the chapel. 

 

'I beg to differ, I think this time I win father, for I'm rid of you, Ernest and all the other insufferable idiots you surround yourself with.' She said through a smile. Pulling forward she followed the aisle towards where Derek waited in what looked like leather warrior trousers and a loose shirt. 

'Hello beautiful.' He whispered taking her shaking fingers from her fathers. 'Is everything okay?' Derek's eyes flicked to her father. 

'Oh it will be.' Lydia said, furious at her father for trying to ruin her day. Then she smiled, wide and devious as Derek's fingers squeezed hers. There was no way her father could ruin this, not while Derek's fingers gripped hers like that. Suddenly she felt like a woman with the power of an army behind her. 

They exchanged the words of Lydia's ancestors, making vows of honour, fidelity, commitment and obedience. The whole chapel was shocked when Derek returned the vows back to her, because only the wife should honour a husband, he after all, honoured her enough by choosing her. 

Then they went outside to where Derek's best man stood with a long strip of black material and a sparkling knife. He was a tall man, lithe with close shorn hair and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Everyone gathered around them and he stepped forward. 'This is Stiles.' Derek whispered into her ear. 

'Today Derek and Lydia have decided to shake the ghosts of their past and have agreed to share a future together. May they laugh, cry, fight, fuck and most importantly live side by side in some sort of harmony until deaths scythe slices through their life bond.' Stiles said loudly. 

Lydia watched as Derek held his left hand out, palm up, and Stiles sliced through the skin. Lydia was already reaching her right palm towards him before she was asked. Derek sent her a quick smile.

The blade was sharp but it still burned cutting through flesh and muscle. Their hands were pressed together, their fingers interlocking and the long black strip of cloth was wound around them until they were bound together physically. 

'If you get through the day working together like this then you'll be together for life.' Stiles said. 'Now, let’s eat, drink and celebrate Derek and Lydia!' 

There was laughing and back slapping, mostly from the north men, but Lydia enjoyed their obvious affections for each other. 'Thank you Stiles.' Derek said to his friend, the man who had performed the ceremony. 

'Eh, it was fun, I got to cut you.' Stiles said winking then turning away obviously looking for the party. 

'Come on.' Derek said and they walked side by side towards the large marquees that had been set up. The afternoon was spent greeting guests and learning to deliver one armed hugs, of wonderful gifts being presented to them by the people of importance living in the other kingdoms. 

Derek watched everything with a vague interest but he was having more fun, it seemed, whispering sarcastic comments into Lydia's ear. Eventually she returned the favour, telling Derek exactly what she thought of the lily white breasts of the serving maids her father was using in the marquee. She was delighted when Derek laughed out loud. 

'How are we supposed to eat? And dance?' Lydia asked as they sat together. 

'We have to make it work.' Derek said cryptically. Lydia watched him for a second then relaxed against his side. She was happy to trust that he knew what he was doing somehow. 

Their food arrived on one large plate, obviously to share. Lydia raised an eyebrow at Derek and he returned the look with a smug smirk. When her eyes drifted to her family, her father looked furious at the spectacle they made, observing the traditions of the North. Lydia didn’t care, this was her wedding day, and he wanted to be rid of her. Surely one day of this couldn’t hurt him too much.

Derek used his free hand to lift his goblet, taking a sip of wine. ‘It’s very dull.’ He said setting it back on the table. Lydia looked to where his hand was, and then looked for her own, but there was only one.

 

‘Seriously?’ She asked turning to glare at him.

 

‘We’ll be sharing more than a cup later.’ Derek muttered into her ear. Lydia shivered and reached for their food. It was strange at first, not being able to use her hand, but they worked together, and ate together, laughing at some of the ridiculous things they had to do. After the dishes were cleared away, Derek leaned back in his seat, dragging Lydia with him and looked around the room.

 

‘How are we going to dance?’ Lydia asked again. Derek seemed to take pity on her.

 

‘We just move together. There’ll be none of this silly partner switching dancing for us tonight, this is our night and I’ll have you all to me from now on.’ Derek said. Lydia tried not to smile too much as she leaned against him, she didn’t want her family to suspect she was happy and take Derek away from her.

 

It was an hour later when Ernest approached them, pulling them to the side. ‘We’ll be cutting this silly ribbon now surely.’ He indicated their arms.

 

‘Nope, it’ll be taken off later.’ Derek said to him. Lydia felt his fingers tighten around hers, and she got the idea that he didn’t much like Ernest.

 

‘This is making a spectacle of my father and our family.’ Ernest hissed through clenched teeth.

 

‘This is the traditions of the North, something your father agreed to.’ Derek pointed out.

 

‘Everybody’s staring at you.’ Ernest glared. Derek barked out a laugh and shook his head, looking to Lydia and back at Ernest.

 

‘Your brothers funny! Of course everybody is looking at us, it’s our wedding.’ Derek pointed out slowly, as if talking to a child.

 

‘And what will you do when Lydia’s ladies come to take her to her room and undress her?’ Ernest asked, a smug smiled curling his lips.

 

Derek snorted at him. ‘I’ll undress my own wife thank you very much. I am capable.’

 

‘That’s preposterous.’ Ernest said with wide eyes.

 

‘What’s wrong Ernie? Never undressed a woman before? Never slid your finger underneath the laces of a corset and watched it loosen, watched her breasts spilling out?’ Derek asked. Lydia swallowed, because that sounded like something from one of her novels, something she'd imagined happening to her. 

 

Ernest looked ill in front of them, his mouth gaping in horror. ‘Perhaps you’re more of a leave the corset on kind of man.’ Derek suggested. Behind Ernest, his wife was blushing furiously, the flush creeping down her neck. ‘I’m not a fan of that myself, the way I fuck, well, asphyxiation isn’t fun when it’s related to the clothes a woman wears and not the control of your hand.’

 

‘Beast. You’re crazy!’ Ernest said looking from Derek to Lydia. Lydia herself was throbbing between her legs and Ernest’s wife looked almost jealous.

 

‘Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, either way you need to get lost because there’s some dancing to do and then I’ll be taking my wife somewhere private to unlace her corset.’ Derek said pulling Lydia close and brushing past them. ‘Is he always this much of an idiot?’ Derek asked. Lydia could only nod her head, not trusting her voice any longer.

 

They made their way to the dance floor a little later, and Derek curled his free arm around Lydia’s waist, their joined arms curling upwards so the back of Lydia’s hand rested against Derek’s chest.

They moved slowly, Derek caught up in the skirts of her dress, legs almost tangled together. ‘I’m sorry we’re leaving so soon.’

 

‘I’m not.’ Lydia said. Derek offered her a small smile.

 

‘Our climate is a bit harsher, our lives and customs are a lot different. I’m worried you won’t be happy.’ Derek said as he moved them in a slow circle.

 

‘I think I’ll be happy.’ Lydia told him. ‘Don’t worry about me.’

 

Derek frowned. ‘I’m your husband; it’s my job to worry about you.’

 

Lydia smiled and Derek leaned down to place a peck on her lips. 

 

‘Will we leave in the morning?’ Lydia asked, biting her lip.

 

‘Yes, early. You should say your goodbyes now.’ Derek suggested. Lydia nodded, and they left the dancing, walking to where her father was sitting. He offered Derek a smile but shot Lydia a scowl. There were no women at the table, just men.

 

‘I wanted to thank you.’ Derek said to her father. ‘You provided us with good food and good drink.’

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Lord Martin said.

 

‘We’ll be leaving in the morning; they’re reporting early frosts at home. I don’t want Lydia caught in too much cold before she gets there.’

 

Home, Lydia realised, was no longer here. She wondered if she would like it or hate it. Would she pine for this place, for her nasty family or fall into place by Derek’s side?

 

‘You can join us, if you want, and I’m sure Lydia can find women somewhere to help her get ready for bed.’ Lord Martin suggested.

 

‘Sorry.’ Derek shrugged holding their joined hands up for her father to see. ‘I can’t take this off.’

 

‘I’m sure.’ He eyed the black material distastefully. ‘Well I’d invite you to join us but our customs say women aren’t welcome at the brandy table.’

 

Derek nodded. ‘That’s a pity, because my mother tells the most wonderful stories when she has a bellyful of warm brandy.’

 

Lord Martin gaped, and Lydia bit her lips as Derek guided them away, wishing him a goodbye. Lydia had a feeling he wouldn’t be there to see them off.

 

‘Okay, I’ve had enough of this.’ Derek admitted his mouth close to her ear. ‘Let’s go to bed.’


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's fingers were tight around Lydia's, his shoulder brushing against hers as they made their way to her bedroom. Her heart was crashing against her chest; her belly was full of butterflies. She was nervous when she didn't want to be, shouldn't need to be. She trusted Derek, already, somehow, she trusted him with her life. 

They were on the staircase, passing various pictures of her family's country estate meant to show off grandeur and wealth to strangers when Derek paused. His body went completely still save for one deep breath he took, his eyes travelling ahead of them further up the stairs. 'Is there a shortcut, a way out of here?' Derek's voice was low, like he was trying to keep as little noise between them as possible.

'Yes.' Lydia reduced her tone to match his and nodded at the hallway on the next landing. 

'Can we get to the stables from there?' Derek was already moving towards it, pulling her along with him. 'Without going back downstairs?'

'Yes.' Lydia said slowly. She looked along the length of the hallway. 'A service staircase.'

'Do you have a lesser one, like a sneak one?' His voice was soft as his pace quickened slightly, ducking his head towards her to speak. 

'Not that I know of, Derek's what's going on?' She asked pulling on his hand.

'Nothing,' Derek sounded distracted. Lydia turned to him, but kept his pace, almost running to keep beside him. Her legs were starting to ache and her feet already hurt from her new shoes. Her skirts fluttering around her legs made her look as if she were some sort of spirit floating along the hallway.

They got to the service staircase and met one of Derek's friends, a lanky young man with an easy smile. 'What's wrong?' He asked Derek. 

'Have you got all you need, if we leave now, are you prepared?' Derek asked urgently turning to Lydia.

'What?' Lydia asked. She was suddenly furious; she wanted to know what was going on here and now. Why was Derek dragging her around like this, hiding in hallways? 'Why?'

'There's something happening right now, and we need to leave.' Derek said urgently.

'This is my home, we're safe here.' Lydia said looking around her. They were on the third level of the house, where most of the guest bedrooms were, but everyone was at the party downstairs. It was never this quiet, and Lydia shivered, something wasn't right. 

'That's the thing; we're actually not safe at all anymore.' Derek said lifting their joined hands. 'I can't fight them all, not in here without a weapon, and I cannot leave you behind.' Derek said with a fierce growl. 

'Leave me behind, fight, Derek, what are you talking about?' Lydia demanded pushing at his chest. 

Derek sighed and looked at the lanky friend beside him before turning back to Lydia. She wondered what they were communicating. 'You have to trust me, okay, this is going to sound insane to you but, well, on the way up the stairs I could smell sweat, steel, metal, oil...what does that describe to you?'

'Soldier?' Lydia asked softly with a frown.

'Precisely, soldier. There's a troop of soldiers upstairs waiting for us Lydia. I think they've tried to trick us early.' Derek said the last part to his friend who made an agreeing noise.

'Trick, soldiers, Derek what the hell is going on?' Lydia demanded clenching his fingers hard with her own and stomping her heel onto the stone flags. The noise echoed down the staircase. Derek and his friend stilled for a second. 'If you don't tell me now so help me you'll be sorry.'

'I will,' Derek swallowed and nodded to her, his eyes wide and sincere. 'I'll tell you everything, but for now we don't have time, so I need you to trust me and I need you to come with me. We need to leave here and travel home now.' Derek put his other hand on her shoulder. 'Please Lydia.'

Lydia hated this, not knowing and not understanding. She was furious with Derek for not being the person she thought he was, fobbing her off from information the way her father and brothers did all the time, pushing her away already. She pondered for a second, slicing through the black cloth that bound them together and going to bed herself, but she didn't. Her mother had always reminisced about the north, about north men and their brilliance, north women and their independence. 'Okay, but if you don't explain yourself soon I'll never forgive you.' Lydia warned. 'I can make your life awkward.'

'I believe it. Good girl, thank you sweetheart, thank you.' Derek said pressing a kiss to her forehead, then dipping to catch her lips. 'Thank you.' He said again, his breath mingling with hers.

'Come on, let’s go.' The friend said as Derek looked at the staircase then at Lydia. Kicking her shoes off Lydia took his hand and started to jog down towards the kitchens, Derek close on her heels. At the last minute they took a narrow corridor and with swift sure footsteps Lydia led them to a door. There was a noise outside, and a heartbeat later Derek had her pressed against the wall, his hard body keeping her there while he watched several off duty soldiers meander past. When they were out of sight Derek stepped back and they headed for the stables. A rush of cold hit her body, and Lydia missed Derek against her instantly, so she hurried behind him.

Every member of Derek’s party was already there preparing to leave. Various horses had been saddled and others packed with small bags. Most of Lydia's things were in trunks and chests that were to be brought downstairs in the morning and shipped to Derek's home, so she was essentially travelling in her wedding gown.

Derek frowned for a second before he started unwinding the strip of cloth that bound them, his eyebrows low and unhappy as the black material slipped away. A heavy leather coat that reached Lydia's ankles was set onto her shoulders by someone she didn't notice. 

'Hey, don't worry.' Derek rested his hands on her waist and stepped into her space to kiss her. Lydia wound her arms around his neck and pressed against him allowing him to deepen the kiss. 'I'm sorry.'

'You'll make it up to me.' Lydia said boldly, and Derek chuckled, raising an eyebrow and kissing her again before lifting her onto a horse. He was seated behind her moments later. 

Lydia had never rode a horse like this before, her thighs spread open across his flanks but Laura was sitting astride her horse so Lydia kept her opinions to herself. Derek's arms wrapped around her like bands of steel and his fingers gathered the reins expertly. Lydia reached cautious fingers out to brush against the horse’s neck in thank you, because she was sure they weren't the lightest cargo. 

Derek clicked his tongue and they made their way to the back of the stable where a tunnel had been crafted long ago so soldiers leaving or returning in the night wouldn't make a clatter in the courtyards and wake everyone. 

It wasn't long before they were emerging into the cool night air and making a gentle path to the forest. Their pace was steady, neither cowering nor running Lydia thought as they reached the trees were Derek's escort camped. Just a few paces inside and Lydia seen that the camp had already tidied up and made ready to leave. 

'We'll head west along this forest until we reach the river, from there we'll follow it north to the lakes, and you know the rest.' Derek told the men who had gathered around his horse. A few stared at her but most seemed to pay attention to both of them, as if she was equal to Derek. 

'I'll scout forward.' Isaac said turning to his chestnut mare and hoisting himself into the saddle. The horse snorted and he gave a wave, kicking his heels and shooting off through the trees at a speed that was unhealthy in a forest like this.

There was a noise behind them in the castle, a commotion growing. 'I guess they noticed you kidnapped your wife.' Lydia turned her head to say to Derek. 

'I guess they did.' He smirked rubbing a hand up her side. Derek was like a furnace behind her but she was still cold in just her thin wedding gown and long leather coat. Derek seemed to notice because he used the ribbon that they'd worn all day to wrap around the coat. It wasn't thick, and it didn't cover her completely but it held the coat closed as it banded from her shoulders to her hips. 

'It’s warming me up.' Lydia said as the prickling sensation of heat worked its way into her skin. Something occurred to her and she lifted her hand to examine where Stiles had sliced her open. It was completely healed and there was no trace of a scar, not even an itch to indicate that it had been healed. 

Lydia knew she should have been frightened but she wasn't, she was just warm and comfortable. She turned to look at Derek and for a second she could have sworn she saw red in his eyes but it was away in an instant. It must have been a trick of light. 

If anyone would have asked Lydia would have said that their progress was slow, but they happened upon the Great North River in what seemed like no time at all. It was wide and ferocious, and a sight to behold. Lydia had only read of its power, never seen it in force. 

'It won't be long before you see the barge men fighting their way over the rapids with goods to trade.' Derek whispered. 'There’s already been a heavy rainfall for her to run like that, look, see how mist covers the tops of the mountains.' Derek nodded to the vast landscape ahead of them. 

Lydia took in the view, in the dawn light. She'd never been this far north before, but she'd travelled extensively the rest of the lands. 'It looks dark.' She whispered. 

'It is. Life in the North is no picnic; you have to be of a certain constitution to deal with it.' Derek explained quietly. 

Lydia swallowed, nerves getting the better of her. 'What about me?' She asked. 

'You’re going to fit in fine.' Derek said. Lydia shifted on his lap, her legs felt numb from hours of riding and she was about to beg Derek for a short break when riders approached from behind. 

'It’s the plains men; they're an hour behind us.' He said glancing from Derek to Lydia. 

'They ride hard and tire their horses quickly.' Derek said. 'We'll speed up but we're only thirty minutes from the lakes.' 

The Lakes, Lydia knew, was the northern border. Few men crossed it, but no one ever told her why. Laura trotted up beside them and smirked over at Derek. 'I hope she's worth it.'

'Come on; don't tell me this isn't fun sis!' Derek said. Laura laughed at looked at Lydia who just shrugged at her. 

'Not my fault your brother wants a fight.' Lydia said. Laura smirked and pointed a finger at her.

'You’re alright.' She said before galloping off. 

Twenty minutes later Derek's arms tightened around Lydia and he pressed his face into her neck, breathing deeply. They crossed a shallow stream flowing westwards and were on the other side when Lydia heard her father’s soldiers. They turned to look, Derek unexcited as the horses on the front row paused, the men eyeing each other nervously armour clacking together at their abrupt halt. They didn't move any closer and with a start Lydia realised they'd crossed Derek's borders. 

'Welcome home.' Derek said as if reading her mind. 

Lydia looked around, wide planes, sloping hills that led to steeper snow-capped mountings that peeked through the mist and low cloud. Wide rivers ate through the land; thick forests surrounded it, while the waters of the lake lapped at pebbled shores. The sky was dull, heavier clouds hovering close to the distance. 

 

Derek's hand was warm curling around her hip, his face close to hers, stubble brushing her soft skin. 'What do you think?' 

 

'I have no idea what to think.' Lydia said but she didn't hate it, and she found herself itching to get on with her journey towards her new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia woke with a jolt, her eyes searched frantically to take her surroundings. She was still resting against Derek's solid chest. 'Sorry, I think I dozed off,' she muttered. Derek kissed her neck. 

'You've been asleep for three hours.' Derek said squeezing her tightly. Lydia nodded against him and pulled his arms tighter around her. She was curious, because there was a lot of activity where they were. 'See that keep up there.' Derek said with his chin resting on her shoulder, his stubble grazing her cheek.

 

'Yeah,' Lydia said raising and looking to where he indicated. 

 

'That's home.' Derek's voice was soft, his breath warm against her cool skin. 

 

'Oh.' Lydia looked as close as she could, it was much different from her old home. The dark stone blended into the countryside unlike the whitewash her father preferred that made their palace stand out. There was one wall, for show more than protection, around her home, but the castle they rode towards was protected by a mote and several walls rising up the ramparts. There was even a drawbridge, something she'd only seen pictures of or heard stories about. It was long and low, perhaps three stories apart from the tower, but somehow, the glow from the windows, and the hustle and bustle around it made it look the most welcoming place she'd ever travelled. Although that could have been tiredness speaking. 

 

As they got closer, and more people gathered, Derek greeted them with a wave, a nod or some even a few words. The click of the horse’s hooves on the drawbridge made Lydia shiver as they travelled inside the great walls and up past the low walls of the outer rings of the castle. They moved towards what looked to be a stable and it was a massive building that stretched for quite a distance. 

 

Lydia suddenly realised that she'd been on this horse for hours, and she wouldn't be able to walk once she was set down. Derek had no such problem, as he unlaced the ribbon and hopped down, reaching up to lift her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her neck, nipping underneath her chin. Lydia leaned against him and he dipped his head to her ear. 'I know your legs must feel weak, hold onto me and shake them out if you can and I'll get you a hot bath organised.'

 

'Okay.' Lydia said. She watched Derek stroke the stallion’s neck, talking soothingly to him until Lydia had feeling back in her legs. He unsaddled the horse quickly after that, giving him a rub down with a handful of straw. 

 

'Feed him for me.' Derek said and Lydia was surprised to find he was speaking to her. There was a basket of mixed vegetables on the ground beside a large bin. Lydia lifted the basket and with surprising gentleness the horse took a step towards her and dipped his massive head into the basket. 

 

'Oh!' Lydia said surprised by his manner. Both Derek and the horse looked at her, Derek with a smile on his face.

 

'Everything in the North is precious, including the horse who allows me to ride him, and the guard of honour we've had from the borders.' Derek said blinking a yawn away. 

 

'Guard of honour?' Lydia asked. 

 

Derek made a humming noise in his throat. 'A wolf pack. The Alpha followed me to your home, in the shadows of course but his pack picked us up at the border.'

'I didn't see anything.' Lydia said. A rustling noise in the corner drew her attention and Lydia startled at the sight of the wolf in the corner. Beside him a female laid suckling cubs. 

 

'He can be shy.' Derek said clapping his hand against the horse's flanks. Lydia wanted to ask the names but she felt foolish for not noticing the wolf before now so she kept quiet. 

 

They finished up and headed towards a staircase. Derek kept a firm arm tight around her waist as he walked her through the castle, keeping to back hallways and staircases. 

 

'I'll present you to them in a few days; I want to give you a chance to rest.'

 

'Keep her to yourself you mean.' Laura said behind them. Lydia jumped. She had no idea the woman was there, and she wondered if it was a family trait to sneak around. 

 

XXX

 

Derek's chambers were on the top floor. Lydia wasn't sure what to expect, but she was surprised. While the corridors had been stone Derek's floors were wood, and there were thick rugs covering it. A large fireplace dominated the sitting room that was well used, worn couches surrounded it and there was a case full of books along one wall. There was a round table and four chairs by a window and another lower one by the couch. Off that room were several smaller rooms, and a bathroom. 

 

Lydia discovered a maid who shot them a smile over her shoulder already running water into the bath from a pipe above it. 'You have warm running water?' Lydia asked with a frown. 

'Of course. I noticed you didn't...' Derek trailed off with a teasing smirk. Lydia hit his belly. 'This is the master bedroom; the smaller rooms can be studies or rooms for children.' Derek said casually. Lydia swallowed as she peeked into the bedroom. The bed was massive, covered in thick blankets of dull reds and browns, and there was a large fire roaring in here too. 'That's the dressing room,' Derek pointed to a small room beside the fireplace, 'it gets the heat of the fire through the stone and its small enough that it’s not uncomfortable getting naked in the winter.' He explained turning back. 

'Derek,' Lydia said and he turned to look at her. 'I have nothing but this.' She said looking at her sad worn wedding dress and the leather coat over it. She didn't realise she'd wound the black cloth around her wrist and arm while they were walking. 

'I wouldn't worry about that. You won't need clothes for a few days, and then we'll get you plenty to keep the cold off your back.' Derek's voice was rough as he pulled her against him and kissed her mouth, letting his tongue lick along her bottom lip. He pulled away, and led her back into the main room where someone was laying food onto a table. 

'I'll wash up.' Lydia said stepping into the bathroom to where the tub was filled with steaming water. She couldn’t believe that pipes pumped the water to the tub, how jealous would her family be if they knew this was the way things happened in the North. The maid had left the bathroom, and there was no sign of her and Lydia wondered who was expected to help her undress and wash. 

Derek stepped in behind her and closed the door, bending to tug his boots off his feet. 'We've been awake; I just counted up, for thirty three hours.' He said casually, as if joining his wife in the bathroom was the most natural thing in the world. He reached for her coat and lifted it off her body, letting the air wrap around her. 'I'm sure you're tired.'

'I am.' Lydia said. She didn't dare turn around, she wasn't sure what to expect from Derek. She stood waiting as he expertly unlaced her dress at the back, as if this was normal, and sucked in a breath as he eased it up over her head, moving to drape it over one of the chairs that sat by the small stone fireplace. There was a stove there, with a few coals, closed up. It would burn longer that way. 

'Aren't you sore?' Derek asked, his fingers running over the white corset she wore. She wasn't at the minute, but when Derek removed the restricting material she knew she would be achy, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She explained that to Derek who just grunted. 'I don't like corsets.' He muttered. 

'Why?' Lydia asked. 

'I've seen women try to wear them on the battlefield, run out of air and be slain because they wore these things.' He said as his fingers worked the laces open. She expected him to loosen the top then the bottom, but he was expert, working each lace individually without hurting her, doing better than most impatient maids. When it was completely open he leaned over her shoulder to brush a kiss over her lips as he spoke. 'Over the head or hips?'

'Hips.' Lydia chocked out and he obliged her, kneeling on the floor his hands pulled the corset with him, left to pool at her feet. She wore a pair of tiny silken shorts and lacy stocking that reached her thighs. His fingers grazed the skin between the top of the stocking and the silk of the shorts and Lydia shivered, but he was just curling the stocking on her left leg down, until he could tug it off her foot. He repeated with her right leg and then all that stood between her and his eyes were the shorts. 

His fingers tickled her ribs and hips as he moved his hands, tugging them down her things and letting them pool at her feet. He didn't speak, but she knew he was looking at her. 'Test the water.' He said and she realised he intended to stay there while she bent forward, he intended to see everything he could, look his fill. This wasn't like how it would have happened at home in her society, someone else would have undressed and washed her, redressed her, and her husband would have perhaps lifted her skirts to gain access to her body, then went to his own bed, barely looking at her. 

Lydia bent forward, and let her fingers brush over the water. 'It's perfect.' Lydia said, her voice hitching slightly. She was curious to what Derek was seeing and how he felt about her. She knew she wasn't the first woman he'd seen naked; she longed to know how she shaped up against the others.

'So are you.' He said stepping up causing a full body shiver to ripple through her. She could feel the clothes on him, and she felt vulnerable in her nudity against him, but Derek just put his hands on her waist to help her into the water. She settled into it, letting it cover her breasts and he knelt on the floor beside her, gathering a sponge and soaking it to glance over her body. He washed her face and neck, and then removed his shirt to move deeper into the water, lifting each of her legs out to pay attention to her. 

Lydia had only met this man, and she knew that they didn't love each other, couldn't in their short time together, yet she had never felt more taken care of in her life. Derek paid attention to everything, his strong calloused hands rubbing circles in her skin after he washed the dirt and grime from her skin. 

'I can barely wait to wash you after our first battle together.' Derek muttered leaning forward to kiss her. It was chaste, a brush of the lips together but Lydia could feel the passion he was holding back, could almost see the tension in his body. 

'Why don't you join me, and let me return the favour, then we can eat.' Lydia said licking her lips. 

Derek stared at her for a second then smiled. 'A woman who knows what she wants, that's what I like to see.' Derek said. He stood and undressed, watching her watching him. Lydia couldn't help but react to him, his hard muscled body, his thighs, his half hard cock. Lydia had never seen a penis before, and she blushed, but Derek didn't say anything, as he sunk into the water opposite her. Lydia rose to her knees and settled between his thighs, she copied him, washing his body, exploring with her fingers, avoiding his face, because she didn't want to see the heat she knew was in his eyes, she longed to climb into his lap, but she was hungry and so was he, if the noises his tummy was making was anything to go by. 

It was strange, having a man dry her body, but Derek was thorough and gentle. He kissed her, when they finished, as the water drained from the bath tub, another shocking new discovery she had made, and Lydia couldn't wait to compare the differences in their two cultures. 'Let's eat.' 

Derek wrapped Lydia in a long dressing gown, and pulled a pair of shorts on. They ate by the windows, watching the skies darken, hands and feet touching as rain started a steady pelt against the glass pane. Wind whipped and it felt the like the middle of winter, but Lydia shivered when she realised this was just the start. 

When they finished the food, Derek piled the plates by the door and gathered the wine and water, taking it into the bedroom. 'We've been married for two days Lydia, I think it's time we consummated our marriage, don't you.'

Lydia's heart thumped and she wondered if it would ever stop beating so hard, as Derek led her to the bed. The covers had already been pulled back and the strip of cloth, the black cloth that bound them together, was draped across their pillows. 'What does this mean?' Lydia asked touching it. 

'We'll use that for the rest of our lives. When one of us is wounded, the other will use it to clean and bind the wound, when you have my children, that cloth will be wrapped around them, when one of us dies, the other will keep it with them until they die, then they'll be entombed together, cloth binding them for all eternity.' Derek said pulling the dressing gown from Lydia's shoulders. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck, her throat. 'When we get used to each other, used to our bed, you can bind me down and take what you want from me,' his voice was low and rough, and Lydia tingled with the promise of what was to come, 'and I'll do the same with you, if that's what you want,'

'I want,' she said before she could stop herself 'I want everything from you.' Her voice ended in a whisper.

'You already have it.' Derek turned her and kissed her, falling onto the bed as he covered her smaller body completely with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was a warm comfortable weight on top of her. Lydia was expecting the air to be cooler but when he moved off her the room was pleasant, leaving her skin tingling. 

His fingers trailed over her throat and down over her breast. 'You're so beautiful,' Derek muttered kissing across her collarbones. Lydia didn't know what to do, whether to touch him or let him lead her in this new dance whose steps she had yet to learn. Lydia felt a little huff forcing itself from her chest. 

Derek paused with his face between her breasts and looked up at her. 'Are you okay?' He asked with a frown. 

'Fine.' Lydia said tightly not meeting his eyes. She was embarrassed, clearly he knew what he was doing but all Lydia had was those stupid books with stupid descriptions and all of a sudden she hated them, hated them passionately because right now they were no help. 

Derek blinked at her for a few seconds before rolling onto the bed and lying on his back beside her. Lydia wanted to weep, Derek hated her, hated this and he'd take a mistress soon, hell later tonight he'd probably go out looking for what he needed and leave her in a bed full of shame. 

'Lydia!' He said again more urgently, and she realised he'd been speaking to her. 

'What?' She snapped turning angry eyes on him. 

'I said come here,' his voice was gentle but his hands were firm guiding her to sit over his lap. She started at the sight of his body, powerful thighs, and half hard cock, taunt muscles on his belly and chest, his arms. She sat back on his thighs and blushed as his eyes shamelessly roamed her body. 'Look at me.'

'What?' Lydia said with a frown trying to fight her embarrassment away. Derek ran his hands up her thighs, his thumbs rubbing comfortable circles on her skin. 

'You’re nervous, shy, and afraid. You're from a different world and I get that. I can't change the way I do things, I don't want to, I don't want to fuck you with in the darkness and go back to my own bed. This is our bed, and I'll be here, I won't be finding another one, you're my wife, this is our place. I want you to be comfortable, I want you to take what you want from this, because I certainly will.' Derek said with a soft smile. 

'I...' Lydia flushed and looked away from him for a second but his hands on hers caught her attention. Derek lifted her fingers to his brow. 

'Touch my hair,' his voice was a little rough as he spoke. Lydia leaned forward and glanced over his head, becoming bolder as Derek closed his eyes and moaned underneath her attentions. 

While Derek relaxed into Lydia's touch, she began to enjoy exploring the planes of his body, pausing at his nipples to graze her thumbnails across them. Derek hissed and his eyes flew open. They were like liquid, trying to melt her into him. 'Yes,' he groaned and Lydia kept up what she was doing, growing braver as she went. His body was sensitive, his flat tummy, and his naval. She ran her fingers in the dips of his hips down to the crease of his legs. 

His cock was hard and red lying against his belly now. She chanced a look at his face before her fingers drifted down, her thumb tracing a vein to the top, touching underneath the head. Derek hissed softly, and Lydia tried it again. In her books one of the heroines had enjoyed sucking a cock immensely, of the power she had over the men she lay with. Lydia wondered how Derek would react to what she was about to do. 

The first kiss was at the base, and Derek's eyes flew down to her, his mouth was wide and panting, like he wanted to speak but he was afraid to break the spell. Instead of kissing higher, Lydia went lower, to touch his balls. The skin was strange here; velvet soft and delicate as she pressed dry kisses against his sac. When her tongue snuck out to taste Derek whimpered and Lydia realised that she had the power, like the book she was in control and Derek didn't look like he was about to change that. She grew bolder, sucking one of his balls into her mouth and Derek let out a long groan. Lydia didn't want to leave the other one out so she copied her actions, before licking at the base of his cock then mouthing to the tip. 

There was a gathering of fluid there, on his cock and his belly. Lydia snuck her tongue out to taste that too. It was salty and slightly bitter, but she wanted more so she cleaned his belly before placing her mouth over the tip and sucking. Derek let out a yelp and Lydia pulled away suddenly. 'Did I do it wrong?'

'Perfect,' Derek's face was flushed red, his eyes wild. He looked like he'd been pulling his hair but now his hands gripped the headboard, his knuckles were white and the muscles in his raised arms tight and straining. 

Lydia dropped her head, and careful of her teeth, drew as much of his cock into her mouth as she could manage. Derek twitched, but fought to keep his body still as Lydia sucked on his cock. She couldn't get it all into her mouth so she used her hands and fingers to manipulate the base. When Derek's fingers threaded into her hair and he tugged gently Lydia realised her pussy was aching and dripping wet against his calf. 'Baby, I'm going to, you need to move, and you need to stop...' Derek pleaded. Lydia hollowed her cheeks and closed her eyes, not ready for this to end yet but Derek was coming, shooting into her mouth. The first spurt chocked her, the second had her eyes watering but Lydia was a fast learner and she was swallowing quicker than she expected to, just a bit escaping out of her mouth. 

'Fuck Lydia.' Derek breathed as she pulled away from him. He dragged her up his body and kissed her mouth until they were both gasping for breath. 

He flipped her easily, resting above her. 'I'm soft.' Derek said with a teasing curl of his lips and Lydia peeked down his body to his much smaller cock. She tilted her head and Derek chuckled. 'You have the rest of your life to look at me.' Derek pointed out ducking to lick and suck at her throat. Lydia giggled and curled her hands over his shoulders as he kissed down her body. 'Beautiful.' He whispered as he lapped at a nipple, swirling his tongue around it before finding the other one, grazing his teeth gently over her flesh then suckling it. He dipped into the valley between her breasts again and she wondered if it was a favourite place for him now, imagined him resting there, dozing where a babe would. She imagined their children…

He kissed down her body, nipping at the soft skin of her belly and licking her thighs as he come to rest between her legs. Lydia watched him as he ducked his head, kissing her mound then moving lower, his tongue lapping at her pussy lips, licking her slit. He used his fingers too, long thick digits exploring her most intimate parts, holding her open while he looked and kissed. 

She could hear her own breathy moans, and wondered what she looked like to him. Her hips arched off the bed when his mouth latched onto her clit sucking gently, using his teeth to scrape over her, sending delicious shivers through her body. 

'Derek!' She said running a hand through his hair while he let her grind against his mouth finding the right rhythm, her hips ached with need and she didn't understand it, why, but she knew what she needed. 'Derek!' She cried again as the heat burned from the soles of her feet to her face. Her chest heaved as a rush of energy swept through her, nerve endings tingling and trembling. 

Derek settled between her thighs and she noticed he was hard again already, but he distracted her with kisses, and it wasn't until he jutted his hips forward a little that she realised he was there, inside her, against her. His weight rested on his forearms, fingers playing with her hair as his lips grazed over her temple. 'You look amazing.' He said. His chin was still wet and sticky from her juices, his hair was a complete mess and there were scratch marks on his shoulder. He was the most beautiful man Lydia had ever encountered, and she never wanted to leave this place, this bed. He was more than her husband, only he didn't realise that yet and she didn't have the right words to describe what he actually was to her. He moved gently, and Lydia felt an ache, but no pain that her friends had warned her about. Derek wasn't rough or over eager, he moved at her pace, letting her get comfortable as she wound her legs around his body.

'Is this okay?' Lydia asked as his sweat slicked chest glided over her breasts. 

'I should be asking you that question.' Derek said. Lydia shivered, and Derek smirked down at her. 

'It's great.' Lydia said. Derek stilled and frowned down at her. Lydia bit her lip.

'Just great?' He teased, a smile playing over his lips. Lydia smacked him on the shoulder and he laughed, taking the moment to turn the tables.

Rolling them Derek let Lydia grind against him, move at her own pace. She rode him awkward at first but it got easier, rolling her hips, and he let her find her way, guided her, and answered her silly little questions with grunts and growls. 

Lydia felt her toes tingle again, and realised she was about to have another orgasm. She clenched around Derek and was crying out again, trembling through it, when Derek flipped them and pounded into her. He was rough above her as he fucked her and all she could do was cling to him as his belly rubbed against hers, his hips slowing and rolling together. 

The third orgasm was a shock, and Lydia cried out when she felt Derek's pulsing heat between them. He collapsed, letting her take his weight, his lips kissing her hair and ear. Lydia realised her fingernails were buried in his back and she removed them gently, bringing one hand up to peer at the blood over his shoulder. Derek just lay, breathing heavy, his forehead pressed into the pillow beside hers. 

'Fuck.' Lydia said, the word new and strange on her tongue. Derek snorted beside her and moved gently, rolling away from her, onto his side. He rested his hand beneath his head and looked down at her, his fingers drawing patterns in the sweaty skin between her breasts. 

'Fuck.' He agreed as she moved closer to him. Derek tucked her against his body, spooning around behind her. Lydia yawned as Derek settled the blankets around them, his body moulded to hers. 

'It was supposed to hurt.' Lydia said softly as the candle's flame burned low on the nightstand. 

'What was?' Derek's voice was quiet as the flame snapped out, just the glow of the fire lighting the room. 

'Losing my virginity. Everybody warned me it would hurt. I hardly even bled.' Lydia turned to look over her shoulder. 

'I broke the skin when you were having your first orgasm, I cleaned you up with my mouth after.' Derek explained. Lydia nodded. She was back to feeling that little inadequacy in her chest. How could Derek, who so easily knew what to do with a woman, find satisfaction with her, an eager virgin? Well, she was no longer a virgin, but what did she know?

His lips on her shoulders distracted her, nipping at the skin there. 'You should sleep.' He whispered. 

'You should too, you've been awake longer.' Lydia said. Derek's arm curled around her body, his hand over her belly as his teeth nipped the skin at the back of her neck.

'We're going to do great things together you and I.' He murmured and Lydia felt her chest swell with pride at the thought of their future together.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia woke in the middle of the night, her side pressed tight to Derek's back. She had no idea what woke her but outside the window a storm blew up, and the little frame was rattling slightly. The windows themselves were small and square, the glass was thick, sturdy. They reminded Lydia of practicality, not like the beautiful tall windows in her ancestral home, with painted glass and figures of her family, thin material that did little to keep cold out during the darker days, but here Lydia was comfortable in the safety of Derek's bed surrounded by stone walls. Of their bed she reminded herself. She needed to start thinking of this as her home too. Derek had made it clear that they would not have separate rooms, that they would share this common place for the rest of their lives together. Lydia found she didn't mind that at all. 

Derek shifted and got out of bed. Surprised, Lydia watched as totally naked Derek took himself to the fireplace building it up before turning and padding back to bed. She hadn't even noticed he was awake, she supposed that was what it was like to share a life with someone now. 

'You’re awake.' Derek said as he slid beneath the duvet and reached his fingers out to brush against her cheek, resting his thumb on the corner of her lips. 

'Yes. Do you have to do that every night?' Lydia asked nodding towards the fireplace. She watched as red flames licked at the logs piled above the bed of coal Derek had used to build up the fire. 

'At this time of year no, but I don't want you cold.' Derek said tolling onto his side so he was facing Lydia. 'I hope you don't hate it here, so many people do.' He confessed. Lydia wondered how long he'd been thinking that way, was he nervous about her not liking his home, his family, himself? 

Lydia didn't know what to say to that didn't know how to reassure him when she had no answers yet for her own mind so she curled up and watched the shadows that the firelight created dance across his face. She smiled, big and wide, her most honest smile, eager to encourage him to feel more comfortable around her.

'I have so much to talk about, so many secrets to tell you, secrets I couldn't tell you in your home, secrets I don't want you to resent me because of.' Derek said softly, open and honest. 

'Tell me then.' Lydia said. Derek's eyes glowed in the darkness, a bright blue, clean and clear, a colour Lydia had seen only once before in the deep seas of the south when she went to a wedding there, Erica’s wedding. They had went out on a boat, a group of them, to look back at the White City from the sea, and Lydia had looked to the crystal depths of the ocean as they rode the rolling water. She found herself immersed, not in fear but something else, like a memory she couldn't place properly. She found the same thing happening now. She wasn't afraid, just curious. 

'How?' Lydia breathed reaching out but as she did Derek widened his mouth and Lydia could see teeth, long and sharp, fangs really. Her hand changed course last minute and she touched his tooth. 

Derek let her explore patiently until Lydia pricked her finger. She hissed and pulled her finger away to examine it. The little cut healed before her eyes. Lydia looked at Derek. 

'Talk. Now.' Lydia demanded. She was frightened, not of Derek but at herself for her lack of fear around him. 

Derek sat up and adjusted his pillows against his headboard. Lydia copied him, pulling the blankets high around her naked chest. Her shoulders were still bare, and she twisted until her body was covered. Despite what Derek had just done Lydia didn't once consider leaving the bed. 

Outside the window the storm raged harder while the fire crackled inside, a contrasting soundtrack for their conversation. 'Where should I start?' Derek asked. 

'Tell me what you are, how you did that?' Lydia demanded looking at her fingertip that had healed. Derek reached across the bed and took her hand, lifting her finger to his lips and kissing it. 

The gesture was so simple and so innocent that Lydia's heart clenched in her chest. 'I was born like this, with a gift. Lycanthropy.' 

'I have no idea what that means!' Lydia said to him drawing her eyebrows down, something itched at the back of her mind, words she had read a while ago, or a word someone said, but she didn't understand. 

'Have you ever heard of werewolves?' Derek asked. Lydia shook her head. 

She had read vague references to a wolf man who hunted the shadows snatching children from their beds and returning them, cursed to kill their parents, families and villagers around them. These wolf men would collect the hearts of those the children murdered for them, then one day the children would become adults, hunt for their own prey...

'What are you thinking about?' Derek asked. 

'I have heard of the wolf men who hunt the shadows on the night when the sky is moonless.' Lydia said. 

'It’s a myth. We have old origins. Here in the north there are more than werewolves afoot, but you'd be better asking a scholar and historian for the old stories, he tells them so much better than I do.' Derek said. 

'And does this scholar have a name?' Lydia asked. The elders in her father’s home were wise men and kings in their own rights, their lives devoted to knowledge. Lydia hated them with their long filthy beards and sticky fingers. More than once they had tried to touch her legs, and higher, had leered at her breasts and throat in the summertime. 

'Stiles.' Derek said. 

Lydia imagined the pale boy, wiry with disguised muscle, hidden beneath layers of clothing. She wondered at his knowledge, his education. She remembered how just days ago he had wed them together forever in the eyes of Derek's gods, hers too now she realised with a start. 

'He teaches the children. He intends to teach the histories in the next few days. He invited us to observe his class.' Derek said. 

Lydia started. Her education, although short, had been strict and private. She had spent hours in lessons she hated. Did Stiles teach in a different way? Observing someone being taught would surely be embarrassing, but then, learning the children's versions of the Histories of the North would be a good stepping stone. Either Derek or Stiles was very clever. 

A slight chill ran over her shoulders, Lydia shivered and reached for Derek. She took his warm hand in her cooler ones. 'Why marry me then?'

'It’s complicated. We met before. Your mother brought you here when you were a baby; I was a child at the time. I remember one evening you cried sore. I snuck into your rooms while milk was prepared for you and curled around you. You slept quietly after that. One morning your father sent an armed guard to collect you and your mother. My Uncle issued a warning. That was the one time your father was allowed onto this land without permission or invitation, once. The next time would be seen as a declaration of war.' Derek said. 

Lydia was shocked. So much made sense, yet confused her further. How did Derek remember her? Had he wanted her all these years? Was this why she was so comfortable in his presence? 

Lydia sucked in a deep breath and Derek pulled her lower. 'Sleep, that was a lot to take in.' Derek said. 

'I don't want to sleep.' Lydia said rolling on top of him and pushing her fingers through his hair. 

'Well, we can do that too.' Derek said as he kissed her back, his mouth slack and yielding under hers. 

His fingers caressed their way down over her ribs, pausing to playfully explore for tickles. Lydia squealed and kicked out at him but he wrapped one of those massive arms around her and held her still, twisting until he had her pinned beneath him. 

'You like this don't you? Me helpless, at your mercy. You talk about Northern Girls but you're getting off on teaching me all this intimate knowledge.' Lydia accused with a smug smirk. 

Derek raised a thick eyebrow at her, leaned forward to nip the skin behind her ear. 'When did you get so brave?'

'Around the time I discovered that my cuddle loving husband was a werewolf.' Lydia said sweetly. 

'I - what do you mean cuddle loving?' Derek asked. Lydia grinned at him, hooking her ankle through his legs. 

'You haven't let go of me since our wedding day.' Lydia said. Her eyes automatically rose to look at the material that had bound them together. 

'Yeah, well maybe you're worth holding onto, ever think about that?' Derek said with a smug look on his face. Lydia licked her lips. Being here, being with Derek, actually being wanted by him, it was all new, but welcome. 

In her father’s home Lydia had felt like she was a burden, a female to be married off for the best price. She lived a life chosen for her. Derek, his rooms, his arms, it already felt like home. Something suddenly occurred to her and she didn't hesitate before she spoke to him.

'Why did my father try to stop us from leaving?' Lydia asked. Derek shifted uncomfortable, rolling onto his back, his eyes flitting to the ceiling. Lydia bit her lip, she had broken the good mood, but Derek's body language, his reluctance to speak made her all the more curious.

'I know he's your father, I don't want to speak ill of him in your presence.' Derek said. His voice was hard, rough. 

'Try me.' Lydia said. 

'I also don't want to hurt you.' Derek's voice was softer now, caring. 

'You won't hurt me more than I have been already.' Lydia said. 

'It was a trap. My sister and I, we stand to inherit, to rule the north with our step cousin Scott. Your father only accepted my latest offer of your hand because he plotted to kidnap me and have my uncle lower the prices of exports and pay more for what we need to import here.' Derek said. 'It's political, a lot of what we import can't be grown here, but we supply damn good weapons, our wood and steel is strong, and our iron is the best there is.'

'I don't understand.' Lydia said. 'Why kidnap you, what good would that have done him?'

'He wanted to use me as ransom, and our marriage was to be ended in dishonour, I thrown to the pits for whatever horror I was supposed to have inflicted on you in the wedding bed and you the victim.' Derek said, his body tensing up. 'With his daughter so wronged my Uncle would have been forced to make some sort of reparation payment to him.'

'Wouldn’t people have needed proof of abuse?' Lydia asked, her voice catching at the grim look on Derek's face. 'What?'

'I think,' Derek looked away. Lydia turned his face back to hers meeting his eyes. 'I think that's why the soldiers... Some to restrain me some to...'

Lydia gasped, horrified. Surely her father wouldn't do that, but then, she remembered hearing her father tell Ernest how to "keep his wife in line" and she remembered bruises on her mother’s body as a child, she remembered her mother trembling once when her father threatened with sending her back to the soldiers. 

'It was probably just a rumour, hearsay...'

'It was his plan.' Lydia said, a defeated feeling rising up in her belly. She knew, just as sure as this was her home now, she knew that her father would have let his soldiers beat her, rape her, just so Derek and his people would be punished, just to save face, to make them the victim.

Derek nodded and reached out an arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. 'Someday, he'll get what he deserves.' Derek said, but it sounded more like a promise. Lydia looked across to him, and she believed him, understood what he meant. 

They settled together after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Lydia fell asleep on Derek's shoulder, safer than she'd ever felt. 

It was still raining when Lydia woke for a second time. Derek was on his back, one arm around her, the other under his own head. He rested one foot on the mattress, his knee bent up. 

Lydia stretched out and Derek's arm tightened around her pulling her back towards him. Lydia giggled when days of stubble tickled her neck. 'Hey, how did you sleep?'

'Fine.' Lydia said turning in his arms and ducking to kiss his neck. Derek rolled so Lydia was beneath him and nipped her throat back. 'Is that a werewolf thing?' 

'I need you to smell like me,' Derek confirmed pushing away from the bed. 'I also need a piss.'

Lydia had never heard such vulgar language, apart from once as she passed one of the soldier’s barracks. Her brother had called them "barbaric" and "disgusting", but those men kept their territories, and the family safe so she figured they could say what they wanted. Derek's comment though, reminded Lydia that he was a soldier, a warrior that he defended his own home that he had skills and muscles that her brothers only dreamed of. 

'Well I'm hungry, and smell like you or not I need a wash, I'm sure a southern whore pit is more sanitary than I am right now.' Lydia said hoping Derek didn't find her comments a turn off. He didn't, he just threw his head back and laughed. 

'Come on,' Derek handed her his shirt and pulled his pants over his hips. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her away from the bed. Breakfast was waiting for them; warm meat, eggs, bread and what looked like a pie. 

Derek disappeared and Lydia peered out of the window, watching the world below come alive. It was so much different from her father’s home, the courtyards were filled with people milling around, there were animals, dogs and horses, and children ran screaming with toys. There was laughter in the air, and it already looked appealing. Derek made Lydia jump, coming to a stop behind her. 

'I'll take you exploring soon, but we're enjoying our honeymoon.' Derek said moving her hair so he could suck a mark onto her skin. Lydia gasped as his teeth scraped her. 

'What if I wanted to explore as part of my honeymoon.' Lydia suggested turning in his arms and rising to her toes to kiss his mouth.

'I have a few things you can explore.' Derek leered at her. Lydia hit his shoulder but he caught her lips in a kiss, lifting her to press her into the wall beside the window. 

'Here?' Lydia breathed as Derek rolled his hips into hers, his fingers tightening on her waist. 

'Here.' Derek said tugging his shirt down until he could get access to one full breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as soon as he could, his teeth scraping over it as his fingers explored her already wet sex. The pants were loose on his hips when Lydia pushed down and they fell to halfway down his thighs. 

Derek let out a groan when she circled his cock with her fingers. 'Lydia,' He moaned but she ignored him, shifting until she felt they were both in position and sinking down onto him. 'Fuck.' He hissed as Lydia gasped and arched her back. 

'Come on,' Lydia said digging her nails into his ass cheeks. Derek responded by driving into her body, lifting her off his cock and dropping her as he thrust back up. Lydia clung to his shoulders, her legs already weak from this awkward position. The stones were smooth and cool against her back, a soothing contrast to the heat they built between them. 

Derek slipped an arm under her leg, changing his angle. His cock brushed against her sweet spot while his pubic bone ground against her clit. The double stimulation had her clenching around him and her orgasm bust through her unexpectedly. Derek fucked her through it, not letting up and when he came, filling her, the sensation of the heat inside her coupled with the erratic thrusts against her body had her coming again. 

Trembling, Derek slumped against the wall, taking her with him. Lydia ran her fingers through the short hair on his head, and her lips kissed his temple. 'I definitely need that wash now.'

Derek laughed and let her down, holding her in his arms long enough for her legs to stop trembling, although they still felt wobbly as she walked to the bathroom to wash up before she ate. 

When she came out Derek was sitting on the couch, leaning over the low table with his legs wide examining something. Lydia sat beside him, curling one leg underneath her body and pressing into his side. Derek slung an arm over her shoulders and sat back, relaxing as they enjoyed their meal together. 

Lydia yawned, and she had only been awake for an hour, perhaps two, but she didn't care as she curled up on the couch with her head in her husband’s lap and fell asleep to the feeling of him playing with her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

After three days locked away from the world Lydia was glad to get outside again in the fresh air. They had spent most of their time recovering from the journey here, and getting to know each other. Lydia still felt herself clench up when she thought of Derek hooking her knees over the sides of the armchair by the fire and eating fruit from her body, but she was glad they were getting out. She was eager to learn more about Derek's home and family. She wanted to be a part of his world. 

Apparently, unknown to Lydia, Derek's entourage had started moving her packed trunks from her rooms while she got married, although they took a lot longer to arrive because they were forced to travel by main roads as opposed to following the river the way Derek had. Lydia woke to the sounds of several heavy trunks being moved into place in the sitting room beyond the bedroom. Derek was tucked tight against her and kept a firm arm around her, preventing her from investigating. Even though there was a wall, and a closed door between the noises and herself, Lydia was self-conscious about her nudity but Derek's fingers sliding over her belly distracted her enough. 

Now she wore a plain dress, one of the few she had, but she choose it because it was heavier, and Derek warned her about the cold. Derek on the other hand had insisted on being allowed to choose her undergarments, claiming it was a tradition. Lydia didn't believe him, and felt naked without her corset, but she let Derek have his way. He had leered as he watched her shimmy into silky undershorts and roll her stockings on. She looked longingly at her corset, something she'd worn since she was a child, and eased her full body slip on. 

After breakfast they left the rooms hand in hand and Derek gave her a tour of the house. It had been built over several levels, with three underground and four above. It was vast, carved into the side of a rock that had natural springs of water, both hot and cold. He explained how the cooler caves kept food fresh for longer, something that was of great value during long winters. 

'I don't use the whole house, our rooms, the library, map room, kitchen, and outside, that's pretty much the extent of my travels.' Derek said indicating each room as he spoke. 'Although exploring the caves can be fun.'

'What about parties, balls?' Lydia asked curiously. 

'Not so many. We have gatherings, just not like yours.' Derek grinned. 'You're welcome to change that.' 

'We'll see,' Lydia said as Derek led them into the kitchen. There were perhaps half a dozen men and woman sitting at the table eating and talking, one woman caressing a particularly large knife and smirking Lydia's way. 

'Derek!' The woman called out, 'Come join us.' 

'Sorry Kate, no time, got an appointment with Stiles!' Derek said as he passed her. Kate smirked at Lydia once again, running her thumb along the glittering blade and Lydia devoted just a moment’s thought to how silly this woman clearly was, acting like a little girl with a big toy. Lydia made sure to smile sweetly at her, it was, after all how she grew up, hiding the real girl behind the false smile. She had intended to leave that girl behind with her family but perhaps she deserved to get out to play now and again. Lydia could certainly use her until she needed to display her true colours. 

'I lied to her.' Derek said once they were outside. 

'Why?' Lydia asked watching three young boys chase each other with toy swords, one ducking around Derek’s legs with a toothless grin. Derek made a half-hearted grab for him but the boy escaped easily enough with a kick and a squeal. 

'We're going to see Jade first, get you some proper clothes.' Derek said with a grin on his, leading her through the courtyard and into an elegant stone building. It looked like a townhouse from a city but inside Lydia found shelves full of materials, clothes she assumed. There were no fancy dresses or delicate silks, no beautifully dressed mannequins, just simple materials. Derek led her through a door where there was what looked like suits of leather armour.

'Hello darling!' A voice said. The person was slim, wearing dark green pants and a cream shirt with a fancily tied cravat, but he, for that was his body type, wore more rouge on his cheeks than Lydia, and his eyes had been coaled dark. There were several hoops in his ears, and what looked like a little diamond pressed into his nose. 

'Hey Jade,' Derek's voice was warm; 'this is Lydia, my wife.'

'Oh,' Jade paused and for a moment he looked completely lost, 'well, I'm a onetime deal!' 

Derek smiled softly and suddenly they both laughed. 'Derek begged me for a date Lydia, but I have standards!'

'Really?' Lydia asked raising an eyebrow. Jade made an agreeing noise. 

'He wants me.' Jade said. Derek snorted. 

'You're too cold babe.' Derek said to him. Jade lifted his chin and sniffed. Lydia wondered what Derek meant but she was soon distracted when Jades attention fell on her. 

'I take it you need some garments.' Jade said his tone turning business. 

'Lydia's clothes aren't particularly suited for here.' Derek said. 

'Ah, but I'm sure you brought some beauties. I'll come to your rooms later for a fitting, can't have your wife stripping here now can we?' Jade asked. 

Derek shrugged. 'She can strip if she wants as long as I'm watching.' 

Lydia didn't mean to hit him hard in the belly but he laughed anyway. 'I'll come up in the afternoon, and we'll see what we can do for you. Perhaps I could even have a look at some of your old stuff.' Jade said turning his attention on Lydia. His eyes were pale, almost white like his skin, and his smile was wide and full of clean pearly teeth, predatory. 

'We'll be there.' Derek said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

'Well make sure you're decent when I arrive...' Jade said. Lydia felt a flush rising up her neck as Derek laughed and guided her back outside. 

'Okay, we're off to see Stiles now, we've got a history lesson I believe.' Derek said. 

'A lesson?' Lydia asked. Derek nodded his head. 

'The best kind.' He grinned. They walked through the courtyard and past large stables. Rounding the corner they came across a long fenced area with little buildings surrounding it. There was a variety of people milling around, fighting and wrestling, cleaning and preparing weapons, laughing and joking together. Derek led Lydia to one of the houses where the door was closed and smoke rose merrily from the chimney above. 

Derek rapped the door and opened it. Behind him Lydia heard a chorus of cheers from inside. Derek led her in and was amused to see him surrounded by children. She watched them push around him, clearly they knew who he was, and were familiar enough with him that they were happy to invade his personal space. 

Something tugged on her skirt and she looked down. A little girl clutching a rag doll was gazing up at her with big doe eyes. 'Are you the new princess?' She asked. 

'Well...' Lydia bit her lip but Stiles was there beside them in an instant.

'She sure is Ally.' Stiles said with a big smile. 

'You're so pretty, I love you lots already.' She whispered. Lydia's eyes filled with tears, as this little girl smiled up at her and she knelt to fix her hair to hide her emotions. 

'Okay kids, its lesson time!' Stiles called out. There was another round of cheers before the children gathered on the floor in front of Stiles, moving until they were all comfortable, all except for little Ally whose hand gripped Lydia's so tight Lydia never thought she would let go. 

Derek fell into a sitting position, his legs stretched out and his ankles crossed and some of the boys pushed against him. Lydia sat by him and Ally immediately crawled into her lap. Derek's smile was wide as he gazed at them then tore his eyes away as Stiles started to speak. 

'Okay, today we're going right back to the beginning, back to the time of Prius and his wife Petra. Does anyone know who that was?' Stiles asked. Derek teasingly raised his hand and Stiles rolled his eyes. 'Derek?'

'Was he...' Derek paused and looked around the children as he drew his dramatic pause out, his eyes widening 'a god?' 

The children laughed when Stiles said 'Gold star for the prince!' Lydia was amused to see Derek's name on a chart, and several marks beside it. An older child scurried across and added a star. 'Okay, so Prius was a god, and he was a party animal, dude loved his ale, and his pies but most of all he loved a fight. So he and his wife, the vile Petra, started a game with the mortals, the humans. They started big fights, in big rings. And when that wasn't enough they created monsters, but the monsters grew strong and the humans didn't have the power to fight them. Now Prius had an older brother...'

'Ruben!' A boy called from beside Derek. 

'That’s right, Ruben. Gold star Mack; so Ruben caught wind of what his brother was doing and put a stop to it, but he couldn't stop the monsters. So Ruben and his wife Racheke made a deal. They called forward the wisest, the most cunning, and the strongest humans to his palace where he offered each of them a gift.'

Ally gasped on Lydia's lap and peeked up at her. Lydia smiled and ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. 'A gift!' Ally whispered, unable to pronounce the T property so the word sounded like gif. 

Lydia made a humming noise, surprised that the child was still with her. Lydia had never had many dealings with children that are what nursemaids; nanny’s and governesses were for, at least that's what her father said. Clearly that wasn't the case in the North. 

'The first gift,' Stiles carried on winking at Ally, 'was magic. Literally, boys and girls, it was the power of magic, given to the wisest of the warriors. The wise man took it, and cherished it. His wife was given the same gift, as a means to carry on this power, but Ruben also made sure that whomever the wise man deemed worthy could have that gift shared. Alas there was a catch, with great power comes great responsibility, so the Mage, and his wife risked their own lives with the gift given.' Stiles grinned around the room but the kids were listening avidly.

'Who can tell me what immortality is?' Stiles probed glaring at Derek. 

'No idea, do you?' Derek said nudging the shoulder of a boy beside him. 

'It means you can live forever.' He said looking up at Derek. 

'Give Jimmy a gold star!' Stiles grinned, the boy grinned back. 'The gift of immortality was given to the cunning warrior, and his wife. And like the Mage before him the cunning man was told how to share his gift. He had one snag though; he would never have children of his own. Such is the power of immortality that something had to be sacrificed.'

'Stiles,' a little girl with blond curls asked 'is an immortal a vampire?' 

'Good question Hayley, yes an immortal is also known as a vampire. They live a very long time and they have to sacrifice more than anyone knows to do it. They're as rare as Mages.' Stiles said. 

'I think you should get a star Stiles!' The little boy Jimmy said. Stiles laughed and accepted his star before moving on. 

'The last gift was the gift of strength.' Stiles said. Lydia noticed the kids all paying an extra edge of attention here, when Stiles promised the rest of the story. 'And what's stronger than the heart of a brave wolf, huh Dude?' Stiles asked ducking his head back. 

The kids clapped and cheered as a grey wolf, tongue hanging from the side of her mouth trotted to where they sat. They all reached out to stroke her as she lay among them, except for little Ally who had sensed Lydia's hesitation and was stroking the back of Lydia's hand. The wolf, Dude, ducked her head and let the kids use her as a pillow. 

'So the third man was given the gift of strength, the heart of the wolf. He could shift in stages until he became one of these magnificent beasts. His wife too, became a she wolf, but they were cursed also. While they were strong, so was their bite, and anyone subjected to a werewolf bite would become one themselves. These bitten wolves were forced to shift every time the moon was full and fat in the sky, whereas those born with the gift were not.' 

'Wow.' One boy said. 'What happened then?'

'Well, naturally the gifts combined allowed the monsters to be pushed back, pushed away. As those responsible, the three warriors and their families were tasked with keeping the monsters where they are, and thus we came North, and soon, the rest of the people forgot what we had done for them, what we had sacrificed. They forgot about the first monsters and instead turned us into villains, stuff of nightmares, us who keep the monsters at bay even yet.' Stiles sighed as he leaned back. 'Then they forgot about our gifts completely, called our tales of heroism fables, laughed at us. To them were the hard up Northerners, dumb and unsophisticated with imaginations as wild as our customs, and to be ignored.'

'That's going to change right?' Mack asked Stiles, 'They won't be in the dark forever.'

'You, young man, are too smart for your own good.' Stiles said. 

'That was good right kids?' Derek asked. The kids clapped and cheered and Dude barked excitedly among them. 

Derek stood and Lydia was about to follow suit when Ally tugged her wrist. 'I'll miss you beautiful princess.' 

'Me too. Perhaps you can visit us huh?' Lydia asked. 

'That sounds like great fun.' Derek said squatting until he was eye level with them. 'We could do a tea party huh?' Derek asked tickling beneath Ally's chin. Ally nodded eagerly, biting her lip and looking to Stiles when he paused beside them. 

'How was my lesson?' Stiles asked scooping Ally into his arms and pressing a kiss to her hair. Derek wrapped his hand around Lydia's helping her to her feet. 

'Informative.' Lydia said looking around the room making sure the kids were all distracted. 'Is it all...' She watched as Ally wiggled from Stiles's arms to the floor and scurried away. 

'True?' Stiles asked with a quirky smile. Lydia nodded. 'I believe you know a few more of your husband’s secrets than you did when you arrived here.'

'So it is true.' Lydia said. 

Stiles nodded. 'Very. I study the histories, and this isn't one person’s account but the words of various Northerners compiled into this teaching. Naturally the tale of the journey North and the monsters we contain is more gruesome than I described.'

'I believe it.' Lydia said. 

'Okay, I think it's time for a bite to eat. Will you join us?' Stiles asked turning to Derek. 

'I think that might be fun.' Derek grinned. 'Probably one of our more exciting lunches we'll have in the next few months huh sweetheart.' 

Lydia returned the smile but was distracted by her skirt being tugged again. Ally smiled up at her, raising her arms to be lifted. Lydia did awkwardly, and Derek helped arrange the little girl so Lydia was comfortable without a word. 'Hi,' Lydia said. 

'Can I ask a question?' Ally whispered. 

'Sure honey.' Lydia said, surprised at how natural this felt.

'How can I get to marry a handsome prince?' Ally asked seriously. Lydia laughed and hugged the little girl close. 

Later, after lunch, which was the most fun Lydia had in years, they went back to their rooms. Jade appeared, a train of youths carrying boxes of what Lydia assumed were materials. Laura joined them and Lydia felt foolish when Jade asked her to remove her dress. 

'No!' Lydia snapped. 

'No?' Jade raised a painted eyebrow. 

'No.' Lydia said firmly. 

'And how am I to measure you?' Jade asked. 

'Without an audience.' Lydia nodded towards where his apprentice and assistants stood watching her. 

'Modest.' Jade said none the less he gestured for everyone to leave. 'Shall I send your husband away?'

'I hardly think that's necessary.' Lydia said noticing Laura in the chair by the fireplace. Derek opened his mouth to speak but Lydia was already working her dress off her body. He smiled at her as she stood there in just her slip. 

'This too.' Jade said. 'And I wouldn't worry about your bosom; I've seen plenty in my time and had interest in none.' Jade said. Lydia wondered about him, was he one of these immortals Stiles had spoken of?

His hands were cold as he took detailed measurements of her body, comparing materials and colours against her skin as he worked. He had to take his own notes, which earned Lydia a glare or two, but she didn't care. Custom or not she had her modesty and was keen for as few people to see her body as possible. 

'That took longer than I expected.' Jade commented later as Derek helped her dress. 'And this order won't be filled in a few days.'

'That’s okay; I'm in no rush to have my wife clothed.' Derek said. Laura laughed and Lydia rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

Jade looked longingly at her clothes already shipped along. 'I don't have time to examine your clothes today, but I'll be back soon for fittings and we can do all that then.' 

Lydia gathered her dress into her arms but Derek had that look that made Lydia shiver, and she hoped that soon Jade and Laura would leave, unfortunately they had the same idea, because they wore twin smirks as they exited the rooms. 

'Mine.' Derek growled. Lydia bit her lip, smirked, and ran to the bedroom, Derek hot on her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia spent her first few weeks in the North finding her way around her new home and her new family. She was surprised to learn that women were as involved in politics as men, and she was encouraged to learn, to give her opinion. At first she stayed quiet, observing, not wanting to look foolish, but later, in the privacy of their bedroom, she would ask Derek questions, put forward solutions of her own. 

 

'Why didn't you say that earlier?' Derek asked rolling onto his side and propping his head up with a hand. His fingers drifted between her breasts and lower, his thumb pressing into her ribs during the journey. 

 

'I don't want to look foolish, or worse, make you look bad.' Lydia admitted.

 

'I am bad,' Derek teased. Lydia smiled at him and he lowered his head to kiss her, his dry lips catching hers. 'If you want to keep quiet during those meetings I don't mind, you can tell me later on, but you've got a smart head on those shoulders, and I fully intend to take advantage of it.'

 

'The way you take advantage of the rest of me?' Lydia teased. Derek leered at her and kissed her again; nipping her lips then moving lower until he was kissing the top of her breast. 

 

'Hmmm, I like the rest of you.' Derek mused quietly. It was raining again, a dull day turning into a dark night. Thunder rumbled overhead and Lydia couldn't suppress a shiver. 

 

'I wonder if some of my new clothes will arrive tomorrow,' Lydia mused. Derek froze lips on her belly and looked up at her from underneath the duvet. 

 

'Seriously, I'm ready to go again and you're thinking about clothes,' Derek scowled. 

 

'I'm thinking about the new silken undergarments Jade promised me,' Lydia said. She knew it worked when Derek's eyes darkened. 

 

Derek grinned, feral and dangerous and Lydia felt her bones shudder as he parted her thighs and ducked out of sight beneath the duvet. She had a feeling that this would be another night they missed dinner. 

 

XXX

 

Derek was shirtless, and there was a sheen of sweat covering his body. Lydia watched as he moved through the ring sparring with one of the newer soldiers. It was obvious that Derek was holding back, working hard to keep himself in check. One day she hoped to see him in his full glory, fighting his enemies like this. She clenched her hand in the skirt of her dress and wondered what a weapon would feel like in her own hand. 

 

Despite the fact that the young soldier Derek fought was good, his training coming on well, Derek was better, and it ended with the young woman on her back and the tip of the training sword at her throat. Lydia had been surprised at her delicate frame and long hair. 

 

'Dead,' Derek said stepping back and offering her his hand. 

 

'Thank you,' She said with a grin as he pulled her to her feet. 'It’s good to train with you.' 

 

'Any time. May I borrow this?' Derek asked nodding at the wooden practice sword. 

 

'Course sir.' She said handing it to him. Derek grinned at her then turned to Lydia, tossing the sword to her. She was surprised when she caught it. 

 

'Your turn.' Derek said. 

 

Lydia looked down at the sword in her hands and then at her husband. Derek raised an eyebrow and nodded his head at her. She made her way to him. 'I have no idea what I'm doing.'

 

'I’m going to teach you,' Derek said moving to stand behind her. He adjusted her arms how he wanted and fixed her grip around the handle. 'Keep your thumbs in so they don't get staved or broken.' 

 

'Broken?' Lydia asked. Derek made a humming noise and pressed closer to her back. 

 

'Just move your arms like this, find your weight.' Derek said moving her arms from side to side. It was pleasant, swinging the sword, focusing on her body. 'It’s an extension of you; you just have to use it right.' 

 

Lydia didn't respond, but she listened attentively. Derek's voice was quiet in her ear, his instructions soothing. He pushed her sweeps further, higher, and still stayed bracketed around her. She didn't notice him stepping away, that she was doing this on her own. She didn't notice that it was her strength lifting it higher, sweeping down and twisting it in front of her. 

 

It was like a dance, a beautiful waltz, a solo, where her partner was the blade in front of her. She moved and twirled and danced until her breath ran out. When she looked up she had a small audience. Laura was there, leaning on a fence bedside Derek, Isaac was grinning her way and several recruits watched her with keen eyes. Kate who had tried to threaten her previously was...staring at Derek. Lydia tore her attention away, Kate was a small issue that Lydia preferred to keep on the edge of her perpetual vision, of little importance but still unknown enough to warrant Lydia's keen eye. 

 

'You’re a natural!' Someone called out. Derek nodded his head in agreement. 

 

'Hey Hale does she handle you so well?' Someone else called. 

 

'Wouldn’t you like to know?' Lydia called back before she caught herself. Derek threw his head back and laughed. Laura joined him, poking her sharp elbow into Dereks rib. 

 

'Come on,' Derek took the sword from her and handed it to an instructor. He'd put his shirt on at some point, and was grinning like the cat who got the cream. 'I think it's time we went to the armoury.' 

 

'Why?' Lydia asked tugging on his hand. Derek grinned and pulled her to him but she danced away. 

 

'I think you enjoyed that,' Derek accused twirling her under his arm. Lydia would like to dance proper with him soon, and vowed to have some sort of gathering. 

 

'Of course I did,' Lydia breathed. Derek wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. He was half hard in his pants and she gasped. 

 

'You, my girl, will be the death of me!' Derek muttered catching her lips in a hard kiss. Lydia laced her fingers through his hair and his hands were firm on the back of her neck as he walked them backwards. A quick look around told her they were alone between buildings but anyone could come this way at any time. Her heart stuttered at that thought. 

 

Derek lifted her skirts and kissed her to stop any protests she might have, but Lydia was content to let him do what he wanted, to trust him to take care of her. 

 

Derek's hand slipped between her legs, for he had forbidden her silken shorts that morning. Two thick fingers eased into her body while his thumb rubbed along the edge of her clit. She ground against him. 'Ride my hand,' Derek said against her lips. 

 

Lydia obeyed rising onto her toes and grinding against him. Each movement had her bottom bouncing against the wall behind them, and the cool air caused her flesh to prickle, or perhaps that was Derek as he muttered filthy promises into her ear whilst he kissed her neck and throat, words describing how he was going to tie her down to their bed and fuck her until she was gasping for air, how he was going to ask her to tie him, let her tease him so he was begging for release. She imagined him like that, spread and bound for her as she rode his cock at her leisure. Her orgasm was quick, shuddering through her as Derek kept his fingers buried inside her. Lydia shook, and leaned against the wall for support pushing Derek's hand away when she became too sensitive. She unlaced Derek's leather pants and fell to her knees as she freed his cock. 

 

Lydia rubbed the tip along her cheek, watching Derek's reaction. His eyes practically glowed as her tongue snuck out, dipping into the slit before she sucked the head into her mouth. 'Fuck Lydia,' Derek said running his fingers through her hair and resting his other hand on the wall behind them. Her back was pressed into the cold damp stones, but she didn't care as she swallowed Derek as deep as she could, wrapping her hand around the base of his dick. 'Oh, oh baby fuck yes,' Derek moaned as her nails scratched gently over his balls. 

 

Lydia wondered what she looked like, with flushed cheeks and her mouth bruised, lips shiny and full of cock. He must think her a wanton slut, here on her knees, sucking him as far down her throat as she could in broad daylight. He wasn't complaining though, and neither was she, didn't intend to because she loved how dependent he got, how he needed the support of the wall behind them just to stay on his feet. Lydia was only new to sex, but taking Derek in her mouth had become one of her favourite things to do because she got to see him like this, broken apart, and she hoped that she would be the only woman to ever see him like this for the rest of their lives together. 

 

Lydia hollowed her cheeks at the same time as one finger slipped behind his balls. She had discovered a patch of skin there that was particularly sensitive and Derek went wild every time she touched it. Now was no exception, his hips stuttered and he shot into her mouth. Lydia swallowed what she could then stood up in the gap between Derek's body and the wall. She kept her eyes on his cock, concentrating on tucking him away, and replacing his pants, but Derek was impatient and his finger hooked underneath her chin, raising her lips for a rough kiss. 

 

'I think you're a natural with most types of swordplay.' Derek teased when he let her catch her breath. Lydia tried to look affronted at the truly bad joke but she ended up slapping him in the belly and pushing him away from the wall. Derek took her hand and kissed her knuckles, leading her away from the scene of their naughty tryst. 

 

The armoury was beside a blacksmiths, which made sense really. Lydia followed Derek inside, watching as strong slim arms lifted a searing sword out of a large barrel of water. Raising her eyes she was surprised to find a woman smiling back at her. Derek slung an arm across Lydia's shoulders and nodded at the woman. 'This is Cody, and today we're going to design a sword for you.' 

 

'Oh,' Lydia said looking from Derek to Cody.

 

'And it won’t be cock shaped.' He whispered boldly in her ear. Lydia shot him her filthiest look but Derek smirked at her. Eventually Cody finished with the sword she was working on, setting it aside and stepping towards Lydia. 

 

'I have just the material for this one.' Cody grinned. 'A steel and iron mix, a slim blade I think for she's a dancer, from what I've seen, so she'll be quick and clever as opposed to your brute force.' 

 

'I'm her prince and commanding officer and that's the way she speaks to me,' Derek spluttered good naturedly to Lydia. Lydia shrugged at him.

 

'It's your own fault.' Lydia said watching as Cody lifted a sword from a high shelf. 

 

'Hah, she knows how to handle you. Now, I'm thinking something like this, with an intricate handle.' Cody said handing the sword to Lydia. She wrapped her hand around it and frowned. It didn't feel right. 'It's designed for a boy.' Cody explained.

 

'My hands are smaller.' Lydia said.

 

'I know, don't worry I'll take a mould. Long flexible blade I think, what do you say Derek?' Cody asked turning around. 

 

'I think you know what you're doing, and what you're talking about.' Derek said eying up a massive broadsword as tall as Lydia. 'We need armour too.'

 

'That I can do. I'll definitely need to measure you, when you get your leathers come here and we'll work on some protective steel. Again, lightweight.' Cody said scribbling something down on a scrap of paper. 'And you told me you wanted adjustments to your armour?'

 

'Yes.' Derek said.

 

'Oh, and Lydia, if you ever want to know what a real orgasm is...' Cody said with a curl of her lips. 

 

'I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, if they get any better I may die.' Lydia warned. Derek's smirk was cocky while Cody rolled her eyes. 

 

'That’s what they all say!' 

 

When they got back to their rooms there were several boxes waiting for her. 'My clothes!' Lydia cried. 

 

She bustled through the parcels, finding her travelling leathers, warm dresses, and pants like a man would wear. There were heavy boots too, fur lined with rough soles, warm slippers and riding boots. 

 

The thing that caught Lydia's eye though was a long travelling cloak. It was dark leather on the outside, strong and probably waterproof to an extent. Inside was lined with warm fur. Lydia wrapped it around herself. Derek grinned from where he'd been watching her, slouched lazily in a chair. 

 

'I have no excuse not to take you riding now.' He said as Lydia opened the last parcel. It was full of undergarments, both warm and practical mixed with tight and sultry. 

 

'Indeed you have not,' She said eying the silks in the paper, smirking at Derek as he leered at the lingerie. 

 

'In that case,' Derek leaned forward and lifted a tiny scrap of material, 'let’s make sure everything fits.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Are you getting ready for the night of the dead?' Stiles called from his perch on the fence. Lydia paused in her movements to check over her shoulder. 

'What?' She called back, annoyed that Stiles had interrupted her, but she held her pose, her back straight. Derek was leaning beside him on the fence. 

'Or your first full moon with sour wolf here?' Stiles nudged Derek's shoulder. Derek shoved his elbow into Stiles's abdomen forcing him backwards and off the fence. Lydia laughed at them as Derek yanked Stiles to his feet, but Stiles was covered in mud from the recent rain. He mock coughed and glared up at Derek as he brushed himself off. 

 

'Ha-ha, you're so funny!' Stiles mocked a grinning Derek. 

 

'What's night of the dead?' Lydia asked coming to a stop beside them. 

 

Stiles eyes lit up and suddenly his mud soaked clothes were forgotten. 'And the tenth moon shall bring with it death chaos and destruction, for the dead will rise and shall feast upon the land and its inhabitants!' Stiles quoted from memory. 

 

'What?' Lydia swallowed. 

 

'It’s true. The dead rise and must be put back to their graves,' Derek confirmed. 'We go into battle and the night after there is a great feast and celebration. Of course there is death for us too, and we must stand up and remember our honourable dead,' Derek said punching a fist to his heart. Stiles nodded gravely, doing the same. 

 

'And when does this happen?' Lydia asked. Derek was fabulous but sometimes he failed to tell her important things like the fact that one night a year the dead rise. She turned glaring eyes on him. Derek had the decency to look sheepish. 

 

'I was waiting until after our first full moon.' Derek tried. Lydia rolled her eyes but she could tell he was lying. She didn't need any heartbeat ticks to confirm it, it was on his face as clear as day. 

 

'Admit it, you forgot because you were sexing her up!' Stiles smirked. Lydia opened her mouth but Derek's guilty look said it all. 

 

'So when's the first full moon?' She asked resting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. 

 

Stiles laughed loud, chocking for a second before slapping his hand on Derek's back. 'Tonight?' Derek said, making it sound like a question. 

 

Lydia let out a huff and frowned at him. Her teeth clenched in her jaw. 'You kept this from me?' 

 

'Baby I forgot!' Derek said ducking into the fighting ring. 

 

'Don’t baby me! Isn't a moon important to you? Don't you think that was something we should have discussed?' Lydia demanded. 

 

'Of course it is, but let’s go back and talk about it.' Derek suggested. 

 

Lydia only took a second to make her decision, twirling and bringing her practice sword to Derek's thigh. Derek's eyes widened at the blow, and he let out a shout of pain. Lydia stood back watching as he straightened himself. Stiles was laughing but he stopped at Lydia's furious look. 

 

Derek shot Lydia a wounded look and hobbled back to the safety of the fence. Lydia took up her training again, forcing herself to do another five minutes before she gave up. Derek eyed her warily as she got close and Stiles said a quick goodbye, scooting off to wherever. 

 

'Okay, let's go back and wash up for tea,' Lydia said. Derek fell into step beside her but didn't speak. She got the distinct impression he was huffing. They had just stepped inside the back kitchens when Laura accosted them. 

 

'Uncle Peter's on his way home,' she said picking up on Derek's tension immediately, if her drawn eyebrows were anything to go by, 'what the hell’s wrong with you?'

 

'Nothing,' Derek muttered sourly leaving them to head upstairs alone. 

 

Laura turned to look at Lydia. Lydia let out a huff and looked around the room to see who their company was before she spoke, 'he's upset with me because I hit him with a practice sword.'

 

'Why did you hit him with a practice sword, don't tell me you still can't get past a block?' Laura's voice rose slightly. 

 

'No! He didn't bother to tell me that tonight was the full moon!' Lydia threw her hands up, shaking her head at Laura. 

 

'Oh,' Laura grinned, 'yeah that's a dick move, but just so you know the sex will be amazing for both of you!' 

 

'Derek's always been...insatiable during the full moon,' a voice from behind said, Lydia recognised Kate's voice. Laura rolled her eyes. 

'I'll be sure to take good care of him then,' Lydia said. 

'If you need help,' Kate smirked. 

'Oh I promise you love, you'll be the last person I ask!' Lydia turned on her heel and marched upstairs. 

Once inside their rooms Lydia washed and pulled a thick dressing gown over her shoulders, while Derek watched her with his version of puppy dog eyes, and then lunch arrived. She ignored him through that too until he was practically on his knees trying to get a reaction out of her. 

 

'I'll shift,' Derek finally said when she ignored him tapping the table as she read one of his history books, 'I'll shift part way at first, but by midnight I'll be full wolf. My personality won't change but I'll probably become more possessive, so it's best that we confine ourselves here for the first few shifts. By morning I'll be human again, but I'll be pumped full of adrenalin, so I'll be looking for sex then food, and I'll sleep most of the day away.'

'Why don't you go out, run with your pack mates?' Lydia asked tilting her head to the side. She had listened to then talk, and she supposed a full moon was like breathing to Derek. It didn't make up for him neglecting to tell her but it consoled her a little. Derek's eyes widened when she spoke and he moved towards her slightly, but didn't touch her. 

'I don't want to leave you here alone,' Derek admitted. 

'Do you fear for my safety?' Lydia asked as she carefully marked her place in the book and closed it. 

'No,' Derek said.

'Well go,' Lydia flicked her fingers at him. A flash of hurt crossed his face, but she watched him push it away almost instantly. 

'I want you to see me, so you won't be frightened of me,' Derek said quietly taking a small step towards her. 

'You'll be coming back to me, I'll be waiting.' Lydia promised. Derek looked up at her, and she saw a face full of emotion. She realised that she was beginning to fall in love with this man. 'And don't keep anything from me again or I'll find ways to punish you,' she said in her sweetest voice making her way to the bedroom to change her clothes. Derek followed her, and she allowed it, letting him settle on the armchair by the fireplace as she let the navy material slip over her creamy white skin, making sure to leave the dressing room door open so he could see her. When she was naked she looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but notice his hand pressing down between his legs. Taking pity on him she sashayed her way towards him with a big smile on her face, pushing his knees apart and kneeling on the floor. 

'Lydia,' his voice sounded broken. Lydia shushed him and carefully untied the strings on his leather pants.

'Quiet, I need to practice,' Lydia said ducking her head and sucking him into her mouth. Perhaps he did deserve punishment, and what better punishment than forcing him to endure her blowjob practice, especially as she intended to take her time. 

Lydia was surprised to find she enjoyed this, flattening her tongue to lick from root to tip, and then taking his cock in her hand while she pecked light kisses at the bottom. Derek hissed in something similar to excitement, but she tuned him out. Sitting back on her heels she let a hand wander down over her left breast, tugging at her nipple, licking her lips, watching a little clear liquid bead at the tip of his dick. 

Lydia leaned forward and licked the precome, closing her eyes and savouring the bitter taste before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She concentrated hard on her tongue fluttering along the underside while she dared use her teeth just a little. Derek's hips jerked and his hand wrapped around the base of his dick. Lydia looked up at him. 'If you do things like that I'm going to come,' Derek warned. 

'You'll come when I say so,' Lydia said batting his fingers away from his cock but replacing them with her own. She didn't touch his cock with her mouth, not yet because she wanted to experiment so she closed her eyes and focused on his balls, rolling them on her tongue and playing with the sensitive skin behind them. Derek made a pained groan and Lydia rose a little on her knees, taking him into her mouth again. 

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. Derek looked relived as she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. 'Fuck!' Derek hissed as he spilled down her throat. 

'Will that make your moon more comfortable later?' Lydia asked. 

Derek nodded to her, his eyes heavy, but he moved forward until her back was on the soft rug on front of the fire. He slipped a hand between her legs, thick fingers fucking her pussy while his thumb caressed her clit, swirling teasingly over the tip while he flexed his wrist. Lydia gripped his arm keeping it where she wanted it while he worried at her nipples, sucking one moment and biting the next. It would be tough later too, Derek's cock filling her, making the bed shake with their lust and Lydia could hardly wait, clenching her thighs together and twisting her lower body as she came hard on his hand. 

Later, Lydia sat by the window listening to the steady comforting thump of the rain on the windows. She felt immensely safe, despite the thunder that rumbled overhead. She did startle when she heard a scratching at the door. A quick peek brought a massive black wolf into view, and she opened the door to let Derek inside. He pressed his nose into her hand where she had wrapped the black cloth that had been used to bind them together in marriage, the cloth that made her feel less lonely when she had it. Derek growled happily and Lydia led him to the bedroom, watching his body shift and contort until, the beast was now a man, beautiful and standing at the bottom of their bed watching her, his hard cock rising out of a thatch of dark hair and it was all for her. Feeling bold Lydia opened her thighs and invited Derek into bed. 

-

It was rough, fast in a way it never had been and Derek was everywhere. He started with an unforgiving mouth on her pussy, sucking on her clit until she was writhing then pulling away, despite Lydia's hands in his hair tugging him back to where she wanted him. 

'Derek!' Lydia practically scolded half sitting up but he grinned at her, his face flushed, Lydia's juices coating his stubble, he looked obscene. Lydia had never felt more turned on in her life. 

Then he was on her lips, pushing against her, fighting for control of the kiss. Lydia wasn't sure why but something was telling her to fight back and Derek seemed overjoyed with this, his eyes flashing every time her blunt teeth caught him. 

Lydia was so distracted by Derek's mouth that she cried out in surprise when Derek flipped her to her belly, then raised her hips. Instead of the cock she expected his mouth was back, tongue fucking her slit, sucking on her lips until Lydia was dripping. His tongue travelled higher and his hands pushed her ass cheeks apart and Lydia felt herself flush all over. 

Derek was touching her asshole, his tongue travelling a path over it. Lydia felt the flush ride up her body but Derek was making these pleased little noises, more animal than man and Lydia didn't want to stop him. 

'Relax,' he muttered and his scruff moved against her skin. Lydia realised she was going to have beard burn in some very interesting places come morning, but that didn't matter, not now, not here, so she forced her body to go pliant as the flat of Derek's tongue teased her. 

'Derek this,' she breathed, her eyes practically rolling, 'so good, so,' Lydia tried to swallow but the tip of Derek's tongue was pressing inside now, and his fingers were frigging into her, his pinkie brushing her clit as Lydia moaned and whined pushing back onto him. 

When he pulled his mouth away it was both relief and disappointment. Lydia gulped great mouthfuls of air as Derek's hands rested on her hips. 'I'm going to mount you,' he said and Lydia tensed up, surely if he fucked her there it would hurt, she wasn't ready, he would tear her to pieces, 'I'm not going to put it in your ass, calm down,' his voice was warm and comforting, just like the hand sliding between her shoulders, 'not tonight anyway.' 

'Derek,' Lydia said as he moved behind her, pushing her hips down and lining himself up. Derek wasn't gentle as he entered her, or started to fuck her, he set a demanding pace that Lydia was powerless to meet, and instead she relaxed and let him control her, just as she had done hours ago with him. 

Derek still paid careful attention to her, reaching around to play with her clit, his thumb teasing her ass, his mouth hot on her shoulders. 

When he came he snarled and snapped and his thumb sunk into Lydia's ass. Her eyes rolled in her head and she clenched around him, her own moans caught in the pillow. Her orgasm was a relief, washing her tension away until she was left boneless, Derek draped heavily over her back. 

'That was intense,' Lydia said when she opened her eyes. Derek was lying beside her, his eyes still dark with lust. She knew what he wanted, her body in his arms, cheek pressed into his shoulder. Lydia slid closer and he gathered her up, his hands clenching into her skin. The blankets settled around them and Derek curled his legs around hers. 

'Mine, just like I'm yours,' Derek murmured. 'So strong, perfect match,' he babbled in her hair. Lydia cupped the back of his neck and kissed him until he relaxed into her. It was a long time before she spoke. 

'Tell me about your uncle, tell me who we're expecting home,' Lydia asked placing her head on his shoulder. 

'Uncle Peter, my mother’s younger brother. He'll arrive back with his wife Melissa, her son Scott, their daughter Libby and my little sister Cora. Peter has been touring the north, examining the mines in the mountains, and Cora's at the age where she should know this sort of thing. Peter would like Cora and Scott to wed one day but-' Derek trailed off quietly. 

'What?' Lydia asked rubbing her toes against Derek's hair rough shin. 

'They like other people,' Derek said. Lydia smiled softly to herself. She was looking forward to meeting more of the people she loved, and then she would be preparing for the night of the dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Trumpets heralded the arrival of the King and his family in the courtyard, and Lydia's heart leapt with excitement. On short notice Lydia had went to great lengths to organise a moderate feast with some entertainment. Stiles agreed to tale a tale or two, musicians prepared for dancing, and serving boys and girls took to their tables already with clean linins. Lydia had left Derek warm and sleepy in bed that morning to attend to the halls and kitchens ensuring her plans were well on track. In the absence of the Queen Lydia felt it was her duty to ensure the house ran somewhat smoothly. Her actions amused her sister in law, but Laura didn't stop her, just winked and went about her own business. 

When the procession arrived it was very much an informal affair, Derek introduced her to Peter and his wife Melissa and Lydia was busy chatting to them, getting to know Derek's friend and uncle when Derek was tackled to the ground beside her. Appalled Lydia stepped out of their way and watched as Derek wrestled happily with a dark haired young fellow both of them laughing and grunting with exertion. 

'Boys,' Melissa complained, wrapping her arm around a child, Libby, and being joined by a beautiful dark haired young woman. 

'So you're my new sister?' The young woman asked pushing her hair from her face. This must be Derek's youngest sister Cora. 

'I am,' Lydia reached a hand out to her. Cora shook it gently and Lydia looked forward to more family to entertain her, people to get to know. Derek's family was vast, and mostly friendly it seemed. 

'Do you yield?' Derek's voice asked from a few feet away. Lydia checked over her shoulder to where Derek had pinned the young man to the ground. 

'No I won’t, I'll never yield to you or anyone!' The boy cried shoving Derek and they resumed their fighting. 

'That’s Scott, my son,' Melissa said. 'They're like brothers the two of them!'

Cora rolled her eyes and reached for Lydia's hand, tugging her away. Lydia followed to where Stiles stood a small smile on his lips. 

'Hi,' Cora and Stiles greeted each other at the same time. 

'Oh, how interesting,' Lydia said as both of them turned to stare at her. Cora flushed and Stiles opened his mouth. 

'Don't tell Derek!' Stiles said looking from Cora to Lydia. 

'I think he might already kno-' Lydia was knocked forward and Derek caught her at the last second before she toppled to the ground, his strong forearm wrapping around her middle. She shot a glare over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes as he tried to look cute. Lydia wanted to scold him and remind him this was no way for a married man to act but she held her tongue in front of his family and tried to remember this was her home, that society didn't judge a playful wrestle between brothers. 

'Sorry sweetheart,' Derek whispered. Scott went on to attack Stiles in much the same fashion while Derek wrapped his arms around his little sister for a hug. 

'Okay, okay, take a breath,' Stiles pushed Scott away, 'go meet Derek's wife!'

'You're not going to attack me are you?' Lydia asked edging behind Derek. Derek rolled his eyes and tugged her forward playfully. His mood was good and it made Lydia smile brighter. 

Scott laughed and Lydia felt like she'd been caught in a sunbeam, her heart melted as Scott stepped towards her with wide open arms. 'Nah, not until I know you better,' he said as Laura slung an arm around his shoulders, her knuckles brushing his hair. 

'So Lydia has organised a feast tonight, but I was thinking we could do something of our own,' Laura wiggled her eyebrows. 'Something fun,' she practically leered. 

Lydia frowned, were they going to ditch the first gathering that she had organised? Was Lydia's own husband going to find other entertainment after she planned her first party here in the North? Lydia hoped this wasn't the end of their happy accord; this wasn't Derek off to drink ale and whore around now that his friends had returned. 

'Good idea,' Derek said, 'it's been a while since we've all been together, we need some fun, where has Isaac been, I haven't seen him for days?' 

Lydia looked away, trying to avoid everybody's eyes. Hurt welled in her throat, thick and chocking like a ball of wet sticky bread making its presence known. She had envisioned her night being fun, but for Derek and his friends to expect it to be a bore stung Lydia terribly. 

'The twins were travelling right behind us,' Scott said with an easy grin at Derek. 

'It’s settled then, we go to the feast, and I’ll do my bard bit, shut up!' Stiles complained when everybody groaned, 'and when the party ends for everybody else, we'll just be getting started!' 

'You can organise some drink and food for us sweetheart,' Derek squeezed an arm around Lydia's waist turning to look down at her. He frowned at her, cupping her waist. 'You okay?' He mouthed. 

Lydia looked away, her hurt lessening because Derek was asking her for this when all his friends were around. 'I'll sing,' Cora offered oblivious to Lydia's offence. She was still disappointed at the thought of them ditching her gathering, but at least she was being included, or at least her skills were. 

'Little sis sings brilliantly, but no dirty songs until we're in the stables,' Laura said wrapping an arm around Cora's neck and kissing her head. 

'Word of mouth only!' Derek warned turning away and leading Lydia with him. She pressed into his side as they walked to the kitchens and Lydia made quick plans with one of the younger cooks to squirrel some feast food away, and then Derek led her to the map room. Peter was already there with little Libby sitting close by, a book open in her lap. Derek kissed her cheek and patted her head before turning to his uncle. 

'Derek!' Peter stood and shook Derek's hand, 'and this is your beautiful bride. It's wonderful to finally have you home my darling,' Peter took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Lydia felt her chest flush and Derek shoved his uncle, the King, playfully. What a place this was, where a King allowed his nephew to fight with him in this manner. 

'Hey, that's my bride, you have your own,' Derek complained. Peter raised an eyebrow. 

'Okay, so what damage has been done?' Peter asked with a dramatic sigh. 

Derek turned business like immediately as he stepped forward to the large map in the centre of the room. 'Okay so the north western ports report a good strong summer, there has been little or no activity interacting with enemy vessels, which makes me nervous of next year. The Great North River has already started to flood, even when I brought my bride home, so rain has started here,' Derek tapped against the map with his finger. 

'Yes, the northern mines had a particularly wet summer, it’s disappointing, we almost lost a team because of the floods,' Peter said. 

'We mine coal, ore, silver and gems in the north. Some of the deep caverns have their own pools but a few are underneath bodies of water,' Derek explained to Lydia, taking her hand and showing her the place they were talking about on the map. 

'Here we forest,' Peter added from the other side, tapping below the mines. 'As you can see it’s on a slope so it makes shipping much easier. We plant what we harvest,' he added biting at a nail. 

'And this is where we farm crops and fodder for our livestock during the winter,' Derek had already explained all of this to Lydia, but Peter was busy talking business again about the crop season when Lydia realised this wasn't just any audience with the King, Derek was one of his commanders and closest advisors, and they were talking openly about their land and secrets, and Lydia was there, Lydia was involved. She felt pride and comfort. She truly did walk at Derek's side. 

'How were the routes?' Derek asked as his finger traced a line. 

'Both Cora and Scott had their work cut out for them, not just bandits and pilgrims chancing their arms but animals too getting braver,' Peter said thoughtfully. 

'Speaking of Cora and Scott,' Derek said. Peter made a face and turned away. 

'I'll not force it, they're not a good match,' Peter said. Derek breathed a sigh out and Lydia tried not to smile. 

'I think we've had enough arranged unions in this family by now,' Derek said. 'I was lucky, but Scott or Cora might not be.'

'What do you think Lydia?' Peter turned her way. 

'Like Derek said, we were lucky,' Lydia shrugged. Peter smirked and Derek squeezed her fingers, stepping forward to his maps. Lydia looked at it then met Peter's eyes. 'Would you mind telling me a little about your journey?'

Peter smiled at her, handsome and devastating and tapped the map with two fingers. 'We started here...'

\---

Lydia chose a simple dress for her first gathering, a deep mauve that would cinch her waist and raise her breasts. It was the first time she'd worn a corset since the day they arrived here, and she couldn't believe how restrictive it was. Her ribs ached a little and her back clenched each time she took a breath. 

'You don't need that,' Derek said as he stepped barefoot into her dressing room. His hand slid over the course material and down to her hips. 'Haven't you noticed that not only are you learning to fight but your body is growing stronger, muscles that you never use tightening up. That's why you ached those first days of practice,' Derek explained as he ran his hands around her hips. 

'Do you want me to take it off?' Lydia asked fingering the laces at the front. 

'I don't want you to conform yourself or your body to the rules created by a society that you hated, that I took you from. I want you to conform to your standards, I trust you to know your limits, and to keep yourself comfortable, and I know that you look good right now without this,' Derek lifted her hair from her back and set it forward over her shoulder, bending to kiss her throat. 

'Can you loosen it?' Lydia asked. Not wearing a corset during the day was bold; leaving it out of a social gathering was as good as burning the rule book. 

Derek's fingers were nimble as he loosened the corset and soon she was standing in her stockings and brassier, her body naked in between. Derek's chest and feet were bare behind her as he slid his arm around her body, cupping her mound. 'You're mine Lydia, and tonight I'm going to show you what would have happened the night before our wedding if you had been here with me like I wanted,' Derek nipped her throat. 

Lydia shivered as his fingers pushed through her patch of red hair between her legs. 'You know that if I'm yours,' her small hand circled his thick wrist, 'then your mine right?'

Derek answered her by turning her face to his and kissing her deeply. What a sight they made, she realised, debauched and eager for each other before they'd even got dressed. 

\---

The feast was entertaining, and the food was plentiful. Music played as people ate, and then Stiles took court, standing and delivering three tales. The first, a rhyme about Peter and his travels recently composed and full of jokes, the second a sombre song about a soldier who's lover had died beside him in battle, and then, on the night of the dead, the soldier had come face to face with that man once again, had fought him, and before he delivered the final blow he allowed the man he loved to fatally wound him. This time, they were buried together. The third was a mocking joke told to the royal family, all of whom took it rather well. Cora sang a haunting song about a beautiful young woman who died of a broken heart and then the dancing started. 

It took Lydia a while to notice, but one by one her new friends were disappearing. It started with Laura, and then Isaac. The twins Derek pointed out slipped off next and crept through a door. Stiles and Scott said blunt goodbyes, and Cora was sending Derek a cheeky wink as she left. 

'Uncle, isn't my wife beautiful?' Derek said leaning across her. 

'Off you go,' Peter flicked his fingers. Derek took Lydia's hand and pulled her to her feet, finishing the last of his ale and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They walked through dark hallways until they came to a wooden door. 

Lydia could hear music and shouting coming from inside but she was distracted when Derek's hands pulled her against his body. He kissed her thoroughly, his beard scraping her face, his thigh pressed between hers. 'Please don't let anything offend you tonight sweetheart, this is my people, in here, this is how I grew up, what we do,' Derek muttered. 

Lydia had no idea what that meant, but he was shouldering the door open and a loud cheer rang around the room as he caught her in his arms. The music was fast and imperfect as Derek surprised her by taking her straight to where it looked like Isaac and some girl were practically having sex. Derek twirled her and caught her waist. 'Roll your hips like this,' he said, his hand on the small of her back, teeth nipping her earlobe, 'and follow my lead.'

It was hot and sticky in the room, and Lydia was so busy looking around she could barely focus on Derek. He seemed to take pity on her after a while, leading her to a table where Scott was playing dice with two men she didn't know. Derek found a flagon of ale and drank from the neck, sharing it with her. A girl with very little material in her dress handed them bread and chicken with a sticky sauce, 

'This is good!' Lydia told Derek. He nodded in agreement and ate his own food as the place quietened down. Cora was standing on a raised platform. 

'I have a story to share,' she said and Lydia noticed the tilt of her hips, her raised breasts, the smug smile hanging on her lips, 'a story about what Tina taught her girls!' Stiles cheered. 

There were a few laughs, and Derek rolled his eyes. 'Who is Tina?' Lydia whispered. 

'A local mistress, she's infamous, you don't mess with her or her girls or she takes pounds of flesh from where she fancies,' Derek explained quietly. 

'And what her girls taught the boys!' Stiles said from behind Cora with a leer. 

'Hey Tina's girls taught me plenty too!' A voice called. Cody the blacksmith Lydia realised. The room laughed and Cora got to her filthy story of sex and murder. Derek shifted so he was half draped around her, his hand sliding over her body. Lydia curled against him and accepted a cup with a dark red liquid inside it. Derek clacked his wooden cup against hers and drank it in one go. 

'Like that?' Lydia asked him frowning. 

'Just swallow,' Derek pecked her neck in reassurance. 

Lydia lifted the cup and threw it back, swallowing the hot liquid. It left a spicy tang in her mouth and the aftertaste caught her throat. With a cough she turned to stare at Derek. 'What was that?'

Derek smirked at her and kissed her cheek, taking a long drink of his ale. He pulled her onto the dance floor once Stiles and Cora had finished their filthy tale, and they moved together, Derek biting at her lips as his big hands gripped her ass holding her against him. Lydia wrapped her arms around him and they rocked together as they would in the privacy of their bedroom, heat building slowly between them. 

It was odd, dancing so close and slow, touching each other almost intimately. Derek's hands had left Lydia's ass but her hands were on his chest, her left thumb teasing his right nipple through his dress shirt. Derek was aroused, but not so much that he was eager to leave. Lydia felt it too, like a slow burn at the pit of her stomach that could be dealt with eventually but for now was content to simmer between them. 

Soon couples began to disappear, but it was to darker corners of the room. Scott's place was empty, the game of dice long forgotten on the table where a few coins sat for anyone to pick up. Stiles caught her eye as he backed Cora against a wall, and with a wicked wink raised a hand to - Lydia looked away, pressing her face into Derek's sweaty neck. 

Derek was still moving them, his hands drifting over her back as he mouthed at the sensitive skin behind her ear. 

Soon it would be the Night of the Dead and Lydia wasn't looking forward to it, not at all. She hasn't realised, until Stiles's story earlier that she might lose one of her new friends, or worse the man she was with now. 

It hit her then that perhaps she loved Derek that this man, this cocky prince was probably her fall from grace, but what a splendid and pleasurable fall it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia first heard it early in the morning, an hour or so before dawn. Derek was curled around her back, one muscular leg tangled between hers. His fingers lingered over her hip, but he wasn't holding on, he was snoring softly.

It was a low sound, a steady beat, a drum beat. The space between lasted more than a second, a heartbeat length perhaps. It made her gut twist in sudden fear and apprehension. 

For days Derek had been talking about the Day of the Dead, preparing like a warrior, watching others practice. Lydia had seen different types of weapon, had been treated to a demonstration of their uses, and had even been offered the chance to practice herself. Her newfound strength had lifted her weapons high, and Derek had beamed proudly at her. 

As Lydia relaxed back into her pillow the courtyard below come alive, early patrols of soldiers passed weary ones returning home. Guards changed over and traders took the opportunity to sell fresh produce or give away what they hadn't sold yesterday. Water could be heard sluicing over the cobbles as voices reached her ears. 

It was the oddest thing, not only was Lydia's body, her shoulders and legs strengthening, but the rest of her body was too. Her eyesight was sharper, she could smell the wood and coal in the fire bins, and she could hear what was going on through stone and glass. This place was changing her, her body and mind were adapting and she wasn't sorry. 

Sliding out of bed Lydia stoked the fire up gently, watching as a flame licked and curled at a log, burning merrily after a few moments of gentle heating. She added coals then, dimming it down. Coal was slower to burn; their fire would last for another few hours yet. She selected her warmer dressing gown and pushed her feet into woollen slippers as the door to their outer room opened. 

'Morning,' Sal said as she carried a tray inside piled high with food. Lydia watched as she set the tray down then stood, looking nervous. 'I have a token for you, it's for luck, if you fight tonight, and if you don't fight then hopefully it will keep you safe,' Sal said handing Lydia a thin strip of red cloth. 

'Thank you,' Lydia whispered looking down. 

'Here,' Sal stepped forward and wrapped the cloth around her right wrist, not too tight, then knotted it off. 

'You beat me to it,' Derek's voice came from behind. Sal offered Derek a black strip and he let her tie it, and then she was gone without another word. 

'What's the significance?' Lydia thumbed the material. Derek led her to a trunk in his closet where hundreds of strips of cloth in all colours lay, but there seemed to be more black strips of the cloth than anything else. Some were fresh and new, some ragged and worn. A few were covered in blood. 

'It’s a superstition. All year people collect this cloth, squirreling it away. They bless it and give it to their champion, the women and men who fight on the most dangerous night of the year.' Derek explained. He moved off and opened a box that sat on one of the higher shelves in their closet. He lifted a red strip, whispered something over it and took Lydia's left wrist in his hand. He wrapped the red cloth around her wrist. 

'Why red?' Lydia asked. 

'It’s for luck; it's the only blood both Sal and I are hoping to see on you tonight. Colours represent a different thing, that’s what red means,' Derek said. 'Nobody will wrap your left wrist either, except for me.' 

'Why?' Lydia asked. 

'There is a vein that runs from the third finger on your left hand directly to your heart; the left wrist is a channel to your heart so to speak. Me wrapping your left wrist is me protecting what's mine,' Derek explained. He let her look into the box when he was done. 'You'll put black on me,' he explained softly. 

'Why?' Lydia asked feeling dumb. 'What does black mean?'

'It means that a lover of mine was killed, she rose a year later and I had to kill her,' Derek said softly. Lydia stopped what she was doing to look up at him. 

'That's horrific,' she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek let her hug him, and then sat back. 'Will you tell me, someday?' Lydia asked. 

'I'll tell you once you have me safe and secure and we're eating breakfast.' Derek said softly, a smile curling his lips. Lydia had no idea how to bless the ribbon but she selected a fresh black strip from the box Derek kept that was clearly for new pieces, pressed her lips to it and tied it around his left wrist. After she had secured the knot she kissed it again. 

They were sitting down, their breakfast dishes pushed away from them when Derek spoke. 'Her name was Paige, and she was my first love. I got this idea in my head that as a werewolf she could be my equal, so an alpha at the time I associated with bit her. It was horrible, Paige rejected the bite, and she was going to die. She asked me to take her life so I did, I loved her, and I couldn't deny her. A year later she rose, and I was forced to slay her once more,' Derek's voice was soft and quiet as he spoke. 

'Does that kind of thing happen often?' Lydia asked gently, taking Derek's hands. 'Killing people you know on the night of the dead,' her voice broke. 

'It’s not rare, but it's not commonplace either, most shy away from it but legend has it that if you kill your lover or someone you've loved on the night of the dead then you release them from any pain or suffering they experience on that night, and they'll never rise again,' Derek said. 'If you kill someone you love then they go on to the palaces of the next life with a clean soul and riches in the pockets.'

After breakfast they went out, hand in hand, passing through busy halls where feast preparations were being made. Derek was clingy today, Lydia noticed, unwilling to leave her so she happily went to the training rings. They were quiet, eerily so, no battles were being carried out today. 

'Brother,' Cora's hand reached out to catch his arm from her hiding place by the armoury. He accepted her black silk, and Lydia took the red. 'You haven't earned your silks yet sister,' Cora said, 'but from what Stiles tells me you will tonight.' 

'I've never fought anyone other than in play,' Lydia said. Cora grinned. 

'The wolf cubs learn to play by the mouth of their mothers den,' Cora said almost cryptically, 'tonight you and I will fight shoulder to shoulder, Laura too, we'll build you a strong support network for your training, soon you'll be leading your own children into battle but until then I'll treat you as my sister while we fight together.'

Cora left, her head hanging low, she looked almost sad as she gazed across the empty training ring, and Lydia wondered what she was thinking. She felt foolish, a little left out of this wonderful tradition. 

'How do I earn silks?' Lydia asked Derek once he emerged from whatever he was doing. They fell into step together, Lydia's hand laced through his arm. 

'To earn silks you need to experience the night of the dead,' Derek said softly. 'You need to understand what it's about, and it's something that must be experienced, I can only tell you of my experiences, not teach you.'

'You let me bind your left wrist,' Lydia frowned. 

'I did, but that's different, private between husband and wife,' Derek turned and pressed his lips to hers. 'I need your protection.'

The drum suddenly boomed a little louder, a second one had joined it. Lydia shivered and something curled in her gut. 'I don't want to die,' Lydia's voice cracked. She didn't know where the words came from but she felt so open and vulnerable, more so now than she ever had completely naked in front of her husband. 

'Hey, you're not going to, you'll be with us, with me, and my friends, and you may be new to fighting Lydia but you show more potential after a turn of one moon than most show in six turns,' Derek's hands gripped her shoulders. 'You're beautiful and delicate and you're a formidable opponent, because I know that together we're going to do great things and where you lead to, I will follow,' Derek lifted her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles. 

'You'll follow me?' Lydia asked. 

Derek nodded a tiny smile on his lips. 'I'll follow you to the white desert with no water if you ask me to,' Derek said. 

'Oh,' Lydia swallowed. 

'I'm not the only one, look over there,' Derek pointed to a crowd, 'they're waiting for you, they have silks to give you.'

'Me?' Lydia muttered but Derek was already guiding her to them. Lydia was thanked for being wonderful, for coming to save lives, for making the dark prince smile. She laughed and gripped hands and vowed to herself that she would find these people, find them in their daily lives and learn about them, spend time with them and become a part of the world they live in. 

'The skies are clearing,' Stiles said as Lydia said her final goodbyes. He and Derek were staring up to the sky as Scott ran reverent fingers over his silks. Black, Lydia noticed with a jolt. What loved one was Scott forced to slay?

'It’s good of people to wish us well like this, but the silks feel like iron on my wrist,' Scott said quietly. 

'Scott,' Isaac said arriving behind him and squeezing his shoulders. Derek clapped him gently on the back, and Stiles nudged him. Something had happened last year that much was obvious. Lydia didn't know how to comfort him so she stood; her fingers grazing over her silks as Scott's were, trying to understand his pain, but all she could feel was fear curling hot, deep in her gut. She didn't like it. 

\---

Darkness fell swift like a sharp sword on a cutting block. They were already outside the walls of the city, if it could be called that, with torches held high. The drums, four of them now, stood high on the ramparts, one for each point of the compass. 

'They beat to guide us home,' Derek said. 'No beacons can be lit, not yet, least the dead take them as invitation.'

'More will join them, as the night wears on each man will be joined by another until there's four for each point, sixteen altogether. At dawn, twenty four hours after the start they'll stop,' Laura said as she leaned on a long wooden weapon Lydia had never seen before. 

Lydia wanted to scream when a noise caught her attention, she wanted to scream when she looked towards the trees and a corpse staggered towards her, she wanted to scream but her throat had closed over tight. Scott raised his sword and with one swift slice he cracked through the monsters skull. 

'Well done Scott,' Derek said from somewhere behind Lydia and Lydia realised he wasn't praising the kill; he was praising Scott for making the first step. 

Scott turned and in the moonlight his eyes shone golden, his face shifted to that of Derek's. He smiled, and it looked gruesome and fearful and full of confidence. It made Lydia feel a little safer. Derek brushed behind Lydia and then he was moving off but always within range of her. 

More of the dead arrived, some stronger than others. Lydia felt her palms sweat the first time she raised her sword, cutting harshly into the monster coming at her. It fell, and Lydia was struck with the relief it showed as it died. Perhaps the dead rose only to be killed again, were these trapped souls, had someone forced these monsters to walk the earth against their will? 

After the first one Lydia got her swing, never seeking out a battle but defending herself confidently until one beast staggered towards her, staggered past Derek who looked utterly broken, and reached for her. 

Lydia wanted to sob and scream, to run away from this place and never return but instead she raised her sword, and looked to Derek. 

'I'm sorry,' he whispered as Lydia decapitated the body her mother had once inhabited. Someone reached for her, a strong hand squeezed her arm but she stood stock still and resisted his hug. If Derek comforted her now she would cry and she didn't want that she didn't want to show weakness. 

Someone stumbled into her then and she was shoved backwards. 'Move out of the way!' A voice she didn't know called. She obeyed it though, slipping from Derek's hold and hiding herself behind Laura. 

After everything happened in a blur, a man fell screaming, and the monster fell over him. Around her warriors fought to save themselves, to save others. Lydia fought when she needed to, but she kept back, kept away from the frontline and tried to forget the look of relief on her mother’s face as her head rolled away from the bright burning torches of the battle. 

\---

Dawn crept over the horizon, but the light didn't bring the comfort Lydia expected it too, only a dull ache that startled when the beat of the drum stopped. Tired and sore the warriors paced back to the castle walls. Derek barely left Lydia's side; his arm cupped around her waist and despite the empty feeling inside Lydia was grateful for it. 

No celebration was held on their return, for that she was grateful but the skies were darkening, black by the time they made it back to their rooms. Sal scurried around preparing the room for them, a fire was already lit. 

'I'll wash your hair miss,' she offered. 

'It’s okay, I'll do it,' Derek squeezed Sal’s elbow. She nodded and curtsied, something she had never done before.

'I'll bring up a plate of food,' Sal said, turning and darting from the room. Derek helped Lydia strip down, and then stripped his own clothes. They washed quickly first before Lydia stepped into the warm water, letting it soak into her skin. Derek washed her hair over the floor, letting the water drain away and then climbing in himself. He sat opposite her and lifted her feet into his lap. 

It took some time before the first sobs wracked her body, and Derek manoeuvred her carefully into his arms, kissing her head. 'Easy,' Derek said softly. 

'Easy, Derek I just killed my own mother, the woman I believed dead for years!' Lydia snapped pushing at his chest.

'I understand,' Derek said. 

'You don't, you couldn't because you're used to this, you've lived this all your life and you expect it but I didn't, I had no idea the dead walked the earth and all of a sudden I'm slaying my mother’s corpse, the only person who treated me like a human being for the first years of my life so don't fucking tell me easy Derek, you have no right!' Lydia snapped. 

'Lyd-'

'No, no I hate you and I hate this and I wish you had left me there!' Lydia screamed. 

'Lydia,' Derek said wounded. Lydia didn't care, killing her mother was a devastating thing to have happened to her, and Lydia suddenly wanted no part of this world. She would pack her things and return home, and damn them all. 

'Go away,' Lydia said. Derek stood, and half the water flowed over the side of the tub. He grabbed a shirt and pants from the bedroom, and completely naked walked into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. 

Furious Lydia paced to the bedroom and forced her hair into a bun. She wrapped a towel around her body and wiped herself dry. The bed was turned down, a tray of food beside it. On her side there was a long box and curiosity won her over. The dress was a dark navy of the finest silk, the triskele tattoo that Derek wore on his back sown as patterned panels on the bodice. Derek had included everything, a garter belt, stockings and a pair of fine velvet slippers a touch darker than the dress. 

Emotion overwhelmed her and Lydia fell heavily onto Derek's side of the bed. She pressed her face into his pillow and wept for her mother, for the friends she no longer saw or corresponded with, for the argument she had with her lover. 

She cried until tears were no more and it was only then that she realised her mother had been buried on the old family estate of her birth home, so who had shipped her body north? Lydia was sure the dead only raised this far north, so someone had to have done it, their reasons cruel no doubt. An old anger crept through her veins, the anger she had carried as a young woman in her father’s house, an anger she hadn't felt since she arrived here. She would investigate and get to the bottom of this mystery somehow. 

Tiredness pulled at the edges of her mind. She wondered where Derek had went, how much gossip his furious exit had garnered. Lydia didn't care, she had a new mystery to solve, and an apology to make, or at least discuss, and she would after she got some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Lydia woke alone in bed. For a moment everything was quiet and peaceful and she reached her hands out searching for her husband’s warm body, but he wasn't there. The bed was cold beside her, his pillow unused. With a shudder everything came trailing back into her mind.

Lydia could still see her mother’s body vividly, her mother’s weary grey eyes, as alive as ever still trying to hide her pain and her mother’s last smile. She could still taste the torch smoke at the back of her throat; feel the hilt of the sword heavy in her palm. Lydia shook her head in an attempt to dispel the horrible memories and tried to return to her present situation. 

Lydia had sent Derek away of course. In hindsight was that the best thing to have done? Derek had been trying to comfort her, trying to say soothing words but Lydia couldn't wash the memory of her mother’s eyes from her mind so quickly. 'Perhaps,' a little voice in her head said, 'you didn't want the comfort.' 

With a sigh Lydia threw the duvet back and got out of bed. She dressed quickly, ate some cold meats and fruit that had been left for her and headed out of the room. She had no idea where Derek was but she needed to find him, needed to talk with him. It was Laura who she came across first. 

'You look tired,' Laura said by way of greeting. She reached out and squeezed Lydia's hand in a surprisingly gentle gesture. 

'I'm fine. Do you know where Derek is?' Lydia said pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. The halls were chilly this afternoon, and would probably cool further now that autumn was giving way to winter. 

'It’s hard,' Laura agreed before taking a deep breath. Lydia wondered who Laura had once loved, what type of death they had suffered. Laura's voice broke into her thoughts. 'Derek, the fucker, is going on a ride north-'

'What for?' Lydia said. 

'A grain mill was attacked this morning by a raiding party displaying only pirate colours. They forced a handful of people into the mill and set it alight then tried to lay siege to the village. Good time to attack after last night when everybody's tired and trying to recover,' Laura ground her teeth. 'A scout rode here to tell us. The people inside the mill made a lucky escape through a trap door but they still put production back significantly and they lost their homes. Until the mill is rebuilt they'll probably have to come here,' Laura said. 

'Why is Derek chasing after them?' Lydia asked. 

'Because I drew the short straw and I'm stuck here,' Laura said bitterly. 'Derek is down in the stables, if you hurry you might catch him,' Laura said. Lydia did, taking a shortcut Derek had led her through before. The narrow staircase made her nervous but Lydia pushed it aside. Soon the smells of the stable and barracks caught in her nose. 

The stable was a hive of activity, horses stomped the ground eager to get moving while their riders saddled and packed around them. Lydia found Derek at the front fixing his weapons to his saddle. 'What?' He snapped when she touched his shoulder to get his attention. 

'I- can we talk?' Lydia asked. 

'I'm busy,' Derek said shortly. 

'Please Derek, this morning I was upset but you have to understand-'

Derek's hands yanked her from the stable and suddenly they were in a feed room. Lydia shook his hands off him. 'You dare touch me in anger!' She snapped knowing she would bruise where he gripped her. A memory of her father dragging her mother away made Lydia cold but she lifted her chin. Her mother was strong but Lydia was stronger. If Derek laid a hand on her the way Lydia’s father used to beat her mother, then Derek would lose his wife.

'You talk about understanding, understand this. When I was fifteen my mother came to me on the night of the dead, I slew her. She was my first, just like you. Two years later my younger brother, my only full blood sibling, I killed him too. When I killed Paige she wouldn't die. I was older then, I'd cut plenty of the dead down, but Paige wouldn't die. A wiser soldier told me to strike her in half at the belly. I did, I killed my child too that night. I didn't even know. 

'Do you know what I did this day last year after coming home from battle? I wept, and I wanted so desperately for someone to come and wrap their arms around me, but I'd built this persona around myself. I was dark and sour, a lone wolf, and I wasn't approached because of it. The minute I saw you I changed inside, and I don't know what witchcraft you did. This morning I wanted to give you what I never had but you rejected it and then-' Derek sucked in a breath. Lydia's fingers curled into a fist as she tried to process and respond to what Derek had said. 

'Let me come with you,' Lydia licked her bottom lip. 

'No.' Derek said. 

'I can fight and-'

'I said no. I apologise for hurting you, I shouldn't have done that. You can't come because we can't afford someone to look after you,' Derek said sounding almost defeated. He took a breath and held it, swallowed then turned and left Lydia with great barrels of grain and buckets of bruised vegetables that fed their horses. 

When Lydia emerged a few minutes later it was in time to see Kate smirking over her shoulder as she drew her horse up beside Derek. 

-

'I need your help,' Peter said as he passed Lydia in the hallway long after the riders had left. 

‘You need my help?' Lydia tried to keep the surprise from her voice. Her chest still ached from her meeting with Derek. She had brushed past Laura who was by the door watching and barely paid attention to where she was going.

'Yes. This mill, it's going to have a terrible impact on our food supplies. I have no idea what has been left salvageable, even if the stock may have been damaged. There may be nothing left. I want you to look at what we have now and estimate with the addition of eighty or so people what way, if at all, it should be rationed,' Peter said. 

Lydia tried to suppress the pleased feeling in her belly at being tasked with something so important but she wondered what made Peter think she was qualified. 'Of course,' Lydia said. 

'Good, Derek thought you would be well suited to the task when I mentioned it this morning. All you need to know is in the storage rooms at the back of the library, including production figures so far for this year. The ledgers are updated on every new moon,' Peter said with a smile.

'I'll get to work,' Lydia said glad of a distraction. She headed to the library and found the paperwork she needed. She averaged the last five years productions and noted whatever surplus and wastage was recorded, and then she looked at population increase. There were nineteen extra mouths, including her own, hardly a massive increase but enough to affect the food if eighty more were to be fed. 

Lydia created a chart and wrote a short report on her findings, and when she laid it on Peter's great oak desk a few hours later he looked amazed. 'Well,' he said as he read over it. 'Lydia this is very good, who taught you to calculate and chart like this?' 

'I used to watch my brothers lessons,' Lydia shrugged. The steps had been natural for her to take, everything just seemed so logical. She remembered her brother struggling, and the time she got a beating for answering a question he couldn't. She was accused of looking at the answers so she could belittle her brother. Lydia learned to only share what was necessary after that. 

'Do you play chess?' Peter asked after a moment shocking her out of her memory. 

'Derek has suggested teaching me,' Lydia said. 

'Well remind me never to ask for a game from you,' Peter muttered. Lydia couldn't keep the smile from her face as she left his office. She headed to her rooms to change for dinner and noticed with delight a letter with Erica's familiar hand addressed to her. Lydia had been convinced her friends abandoned her but perhaps it took longer for this type of thing to arrive in her hands in the North. 

It started off with the usual greetings, hoping the letter found her well, asking after her health, and then in true Erica style grew bolder, asking after her flight in the night and the nature of her sex life. And then came the interesting part that Lydia had been anticipating. 

"Ernest was furious at your flight; at one point I thought he may pop a vein. Your father seemed quietly calm when your deceit was discovered. I was afraid for he went completely silent and I drew away from his presence. For days afterwards the city and forests were searched but whatever they were looking for was not found. Just as suddenly as you had left we were sent away. I'm told for weeks your father didn't greet visitors. I'm only sending this letter now and by sea. I fear we may never speak again and that wounds me,' Erica carried on. Lydia finished the letter and studied the part regarding her flight again. She could imagine the tense atmosphere back home, the cold callous feelings in the air. 

Lydia folded the letter and took several deep breaths. Her mother’s eyes came into view as clear as day and Lydia gasped, but nothing was there. She wondered if she were being haunted or if this were a trick of the mind. None the less she made sure to stop at the library after dinner and select a tome on the subject of the Night of the Dead. Another title caught her eye, simply entitled Banshee. Lydia took both books back to her room, making sure to update the log book, but instead of reading them she sat at Derek's desk and wrote a detailed reply to Erica, telling her everything about the North and being sure to drop some heavy hints at how wonderful she was finding married life - up until today that was. 

-

Lydia couldn't sleep. The fire had died down to glowing embers twice now and she still lay wide awake, her mind flitting over everything, from a doll she once played with as a child lost forever now, to her battle last night and this afternoons argument with Derek. 

Giving up Lydia rolled to her feet and wrapped a heavy shawl around her shoulders. Her feet were snug in her slippers as she tiptoed down to the library, but she surprised herself by passing it. Her feet stopped at the map room. 

The map room was one of Lydia's favourite spaces in the castle. One large table with a physical scale model of the North dominated the centre of the room, and smaller tables were dotted around the outside, just like stars around the moon. One wall was lined with books and cabinets, scrolls that held older maps with different boundaries and other battles. 

Lydia ignored them and walked straight to the map. A red counter sat with Derek's crest, his triskele, marking his location. Lydia brushed a fingertip over the symbol with a sigh. Derek would be home safe soon and they would talk, they would fix these first problems in their marriage. 

It wasn't difficult after that for Lydia to locate the map of the mill where they had ridden to. She examined the attached pages noting that it would take a good horse less than two hours at a steady canter to get there. You could travel there and back in a day, Lydia surmised from that as she examined the layout of the village around the grain mill. She studied and examined the short history of the village until her eyes swirled together, and then carefully tidied everything away headed back to her room. 

The fire was still warm and her bed looked so inviting to her tired brain. Lydia curled up and reached for the black length of cloth that bound her and Derek together on their wedding day, spreading it loosely across Derek's pillow and tangling her fingers with it. As she dozed off she fancied it was Derek she was holding. 

-

'What wonderful shapes you've made,' Lydia told Toby as she knelt beside him. She had slept late and foregone her sword practice. The rings were empty save for the few who were due to complete their training for the army in a few weeks anyway and she would have no teacher. The school rooms looked much more inviting anyway. 

'Fank you,' Toby said through his teeth. 

'It’s thank darling, th,' Lydia emphasised the sound on her tongue. Toby beamed up at her and Lydia felt her heart melt a little. 

The sound of a horn outside signalled Derek's return and Lydia sprang to her feet. 'Off you go!' Noreen called playfully as Lydia rushed out the door and into the cold. She was lucky her shawl was by the door because she didn't think her feet would take her back to the school rooms. 

People gathered around the band of warriors as they dismounted and greeted each other, but Lydia picked Derek's familiar profile as he looked around him. She called out as she pushed a little through the crowd but he didn't hear her. A look of disappointment crossed his face and Lydia wanted to scream when he turned away but there were more people, strange faces from the mill village. It was slow progress moving through the throng of bodies but eventually Lydia was trotting towards the stables. Derek wasn't there; his black stallion was already bedded in and chewing on hay. With a huff Lydia tried to think of where he would go next. 

The kitchens were practically empty, and the halls were quiet as Lydia rushed through them. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she opened to door to her rooms, but their emptiness wiped the smile away. Derek wasn't there; he wasn't in the library, the map room or the small courts. She chanced a look into the barracks but all she saw was a naked butt, probably Stiles, as Cora moaned loudly. 

Signing in defeat she made her way back to her rooms. The feast was to be held tonight, postponed because of the mill disaster and had now become an opportunity to welcome their guests. Lydia dressed in the garments Derek had ordered especially for her and made sure to smile when she walked into the feast hall alone. Few batted an eyelid at her presence as she found her seat at the family table, but Melissa shot her a wide smile. Lydia made a mental note that she needed to spend more time with others in the family but now was not the time to plan and build alliances. She ate some bread as more people filtered into the hall. 

A shout went up as Derek, Scott, Stiles and Kate entered. Derek looked happy, lively even and Lydia knew why when he sat beside her, he reeked of whiskey. 'Wife,' he said reaching for his wine cup and nodding to his uncle. 

'Welcome home,' Lydia said, at a loss for anything else to say. Derek turned cold eyes on her, making her heart ache. She hadn't even received that look when they were first introduced. 

'Three hours late is better than never,' Derek shrugged as he pouted wine into his cup. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes. 'And what is that supposed to mean?' She asked as the trays of food were placed on the table. 

'A warrior expects to see their lover on return from battle, it shows that their lover has had a care about what happened while they were away,' Derek said leaning close. His voice had an edge to it, anger or hurt, Lydia couldn't be sure. 

'I was there; I got caught up among your visitors! Excuse me if I wasn't simpering my time away at some window but I was making myself useful in the school rooms because I believed that was the type of wife you wanted.' Lydia said. Anger boiled through her as she reached for the platter of food. She served Derek as she had been taught as a child and then herself. It was a tradition Derek screwed his nose up at, so Lydia emphasised it, wanting to bite her thumb at him. Derek didn’t respond to her goading.

Derek watched her as he ate his food and when a tankard of beer was handed to him he offered Lydia a taste first. She reached for the small olive branch he offered, letting her fingers brush his. Her anger was simmering low now, and her temper was returning to normal. Lydia wanted Derek to communicate with her once again the way they had and huffing with him wasn't the way to achieve that. The beer was bitter on her tongue but not unpleasant. Lydia took a second mouthful before surrendering it to Derek. 

'I'm sorry,' Derek said eventually, his mood subdued from when he first sat down. 'I-'

'I missed you, terribly,' Lydia admitted. 

'You look beautiful tonight,' Derek said touching the dark material of her dress. 'Uncle Peter told me what you did,' Derek tapped the table with a long finger. 

‘Do you mean charting the food stocks for the winter?' Lydia asked. She couldn’t think of anything else significant.

Derek nodded. His face had softened and she wanted to kiss him. 'I think you surprised him,' Derek turned a small smile to her. Lydia took Derek's hand in hers and turned it over, tickling his palm with her fingernails. He smiled at her then kissed her palm in turn, blowing a raspberry against it. 

'I'm glad I was useful,' Lydia said. 

The feast carried on around them as Derek ate slowly, more interested in little touches with Lydia to make up for lost time. When the entertainment and singing started Derek took Lydia's hand in his, kissing the bones in her knuckle. Lydia smiled at the mischievous look in his eyes as his teeth scraped gently at her skin. 

'Why don't we shift our butts upstairs and make up,' Derek suggested leaning close to her ear. Lydia shivered when his breath tickled her neck and she nodded her agreement. They left quietly but Derek didn't move to ravish her once the bedroom door was closed like she expected. 

Lydia turned and Derek took her hand, searching her face. 'I truly am sorry about your mother Lydia. I'm sorry that you had to do it; it's horrific when I've known this as my way of life, but to be expected to do this after only a month... I would have done it for you but without your blade she would never rest,' he explained. Lydia watched his eyes narrow. ‘Wasn’t your mother buried on a family plot at your father’s country estate?’

‘Yes, she was,’ Lydia said. Derek opened his mouth and then seemed to think better of his words.

‘I’m sorry,’ he repeated softly.

'I'm sorry too I-'

'You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart,' Derek interrupted her, kissing her head. 

'No I do I sent you away when we needed each other, it's just that I've never had someone to lean on, not like this,' Lydia had no idea where to start. Well she did, they needed to discuss how to better communicate but for now she was letting Derek lead. Talking could wait. 

'If I said I accept your apologies?' Derek asked pulling her closer. 

'Then I thank you,' Lydia said reaching to kiss him. Lydia had missed this playful flirting, had missed Derek. She was achingly tired all of a sudden but she needed to do this to make up with him. Derek kissed his way down her neck and nipped her collarbone; his hands drifting back to find the seams of her dress. There was no struggle, the clothes melted off her as Derek's rough warm hands explored her skin. 

'I knew how this would look, the contrast of your skin and this dress,' Derek muttered as he stripped her underwear. 'I had intended to leave this on but I need all of you,' Derek said removing the last of the garments. He followed a path set out in his own mind, kissing her skin everywhere, nipping here and there, licking and sucking until her toes curled in frustration. She was soaked between her legs, her cunt slick for him, but when he took a deep breath against her sex Lydia felt a blush rise. 

'Don't be embarrassed, you're a goddess sent here to me Lydia, a goddess of beauty and life and fertility,' Derek rubbed his rough cheek against her thigh. Lydia gasped when his fingers parted her folds. He licked her only a handful of times before he shifted up her body and his lips were on hers. Lydia moaned at the bitter taste of her cunt, it felt wrong to taste it but Derek gave her no choice as he kissed her. Lydia wrapped her legs around him and let him guide his cock inside her. They moved like that until Derek shifted her left ankle, placing it on his shoulder. Lydia brought her right leg to rest in the same position as Derek crawled onto his haunches. Lydia kissed him quick and encouraged him to move. 

Like this Derek was in control. Lydia had no leverage so she settled for using her hands to grip at his ass and arms to pull him against her. 'Yes, please Derek yes,' she muttered as he rested more of his weight on her. Lydia knew her muscles were going to ache and burn in the morning but she didn't care, this felt good, it felt right being surrounded by her husband. 

'Damn Lydia,' Derek breathed as she brought one hand around to pinch his nipple, and then her own, and she made sure to curl her nails into his ass when he tried to slow. His forearms rested on the pillow by her head. She was completely at his mercy. 

'Don't stop,' she warned as Derek leaned down to kiss her. She bit at his bottom lip as his rhythm faltered, sucking it into her mouth and tasting blood. 

'I'm going to come, Lydia, I'm going to-' Derek grunted as blunt teeth bit her neck. 

Lydia shifted her hand from her breast to the back of Derek's neck as he spilled inside her. She came with him, panting his name. Derek's forehead dropped onto hers and he pecked her on the lips, lingering longer and longer until his hand drifted down over her head. He eased back and let her flex her legs, his big hands rubbing her muscles gently until she had some movement. 

'Sex is a lot of work,' Lydia huffed as the blood rushed through her legs. Derek laughed and helped her to adjust; he let her lie back and moved to rest his head on her breast. 

'You are a lot of work,' Derek teased. 'Tomorrow we need to attend a council meeting,' Derek explained and Lydia ran her fingers through his hair. 

'That'll be interesting,' Lydia said as her eyes dropped slowly closed. She wasn't tired, in fact she'd never felt more awake, but she felt safe in his space. 

'It will be very interesting, we're discussing your ration plan,' Derek said. 

'That is interesting,' Lydia asked. Derek hummed against her and then rolled onto his back, drawing her with him. She curled into his side and thought about her plan. 

As Derek snored Lydia wondered what the council would make of her plan. She was awake long after Derek fell asleep her mind busy with various scenarios, but she didn't mind because she had him here with her and that was what mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

Lydia woke early with the first of mornings light and left her husband in bed to prepare for her first council meeting. She spent time carefully selecting an outfit, not too opulent, but not plain either. She needed to stand out but not be memorable, or all they’d talk about would be her clothes and ignore her policies and plans for the future. Not that Lydia had many political plans, supporting her husband and his family was hovering at the top of her list, but she didn't want to be seen as a foolish girl either. A noise behind her startled her from her musings but she knew what it was, no head to fear. Derek was awake and padding towards her, his eyes heavy with sleep. He brushed her hair from her neck and pressed his lips against her skin.

‘Morning,’ Lydia said. Derek just grunted and disappeared into the bathroom. Lydia smiled to herself, happy that even in his morning mood he'd stopped to touch her. It warmed her heart, and as he dressed next to her Lydia knew it was going to be a good day. 

The council meeting was held in what Derek called "The Round Courtroom" which was a room shaped like any other, typically rectangular and large but it had a round table in the centre. Seats were spread evenly and Derek held Lydia's chair for her before joining her. He made a show of moving his chair towards her, the wood scraping on the stones and drawing the attention of some of the others entering the room. No one said anything when he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, and Lydia was tempted to scold him for disrupting the purpose of the room but she enjoyed his close comfort and company so for now she didn't complain. 

Peter was already there along with Scott, Laura, Cora and Stiles. Several people Lydia didn't know sat there too and a few faces she did but had barely conversed with. The names had not been offered to her as introducing people of importance was not a strong suit of any Hale male or female. Lydia had been formally introduced as Derek's wife in a blanket type of meeting but time had yet to be granted to build relationships. It was with a jolt that Lydia realised Derek was her world at the minute and little else existed outside that world for her. She needed to make more of an effort. 

As they settled into their seats Lydia noticed a few eyes on her, but she focused on her hands resting on the table, and the blank pages beneath them, for taking notes no doubt. Derek looked bored; he was already slouching low and doodling on the paper left for him. 

'Welcome to the first council of Winter,' Peter smiled when the door closed. Lydia noticed that not all the seats were taken and couldn’t help but wonder who was missing and who might fill those seats. 'It’s been an interesting year so far, interesting and troublesome. Our borders and ports continue to attract unwanted attention but our army grows stronger, as does our family and council,' Peter nodded to Lydia. A thrill burst through her, here Lydia was allowed the chance to grow and interact with adults, and they were acknowledging that. 

Peter went on to outline their agenda and then they were talking over court issues and making plans for the Winter. Lydia's ration plan drew scrutiny as well as praise but it was voted as the best option to move forward with at this time. Derek met her eyes as the discussion ended a smug smile on his lips. He made no effort to hide his mood as he kissed her knuckles.

'Okay, trade ore, I'm not happy with our shipping route to the South I-' the door burst open cutting Peter off mid speech. 

'The Northport, it's under attack!' A messenger boy said as he tried to catch his breath. He was covered in layers of filth and damp so thick his skin and clothes could barely be seen. Lydia cast her mind back to the map she had studied several nights ago in her husband’s absence. Northport was eight or so hours away with a fast horse, four times the journey Derek had taken recently. 

'Northport's under attack? Who has attacked it? And where?' Peter asked as he stood. Derek tensed beside her as the boy fumbled with a leather tube retrieved from inside his jacket. 

'The sea sir,' the boy panted handing over the scrolls. 

'They're attacking from the sea!' Derek stood. Lydia swallowed. 

'Yes sir, at least twenty ships all blocking the harbour. They've got canon sir, they ain't used it yet,' he panted. Laura handed him a cup of water and he smiled her way before draining it. 

'Never seen it in my time,' Peter muttered. 'Map room, fifteen minutes!'

Derek paused and Lydia stayed with him as most of the room emptied and then it was only the Hale family. 'Someone has to go there ' Derek said looking to Laura. 

'More than one of you,' Peter said softly. 'I think you both should go.' 

Derek was nodding. 'If we go, we may not get back until Spring,' Laura pointed out. Lydia turned to look at Derek. He met her eyes. 

'You need to ride out at latest first light tomorrow,' Peter said as he scribbled notes down. 

'We need five minutes privacy,' Lydia said. There was quiet shuffling to Lydia's surprise and then it was just Lydia and Derek. 'I'm going.'

'You're not,' Derek said mulishly. 

'Of your siblings you're the only one married, Derek, and that means we get into this kind of situation together. You’ll set the example; I won't be left for a whole Winter without you!' Lydia said calmly. 

'I don't want anything to happen to you. It's a difficult journey North, we can't double up. You'll be riding hard like you never have before!' Derek said. 

'I've been training,' Lydia said. 

'On foot, I was training for years to get to where I am now; you've barely had two moons!' Derek said. 

'I'll keep up. Derek I'm your wife, and I want to go with you!' Derek looked away, his eyes rested on the windowpane opposite. 'I can do this.'

'We'll go to the map room,' he said. Lydia felt her chest tighten but his hand was towards her, fingers splayed. She let him lead her the short distance in silence, but as they got closer they could hear the sounds of an argument coming from inside the room. 

Everybody bickered among themselves as they stood close to Northport on the map. Lydia could see the shape of the city clearly, built into a cliff side and fanning out to flatter lands. The high cliff curled around, serving as protection for the bay. 

Lydia let Derek press her between the bodies and her eyes automatically went to the map. She frowned whilst everybody bickered and then turned to Derek. 'Don't you have ships?' 

'A dozen in good repair about ten miles north of that,' he said softly. 

'So attack them with those,' Lydia said. 

'That wouldn't work,' Peter said with a wave of the hand. 

'Why wouldn’t it?' Lydia asked. Peter turned to her and the room quietened. 

'We don't fight sea battles,' Peter said. 

'These ships, they have crews and the ability to defend themselves?' Lydia said. She turned to glance at Derek, expecting anger but all she got was curiosity. 

'Well yes but-' 

'Then attack. If you don't fight sea battles it's the last thing they expect you to do. Okay you’re outnumbered but you have the element of surprise,' Lydia said. 

'I-' Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times and then he was frowning down at her.

'It’s the best plan we have,' Laura said, 'but we have to be quick, we don't have time to waste.'

'We could surround them, trap them in the natural harbour here,' Derek said. 

'Do you have weapons that you can place here and here?' Lydia touched the two cliff heads which created the harbour. 

'Yes, yes we do,' Peter said. 

'Who rides North?' Laura's voice rang out. 

A cheer went up around the room but Derek was making his way to his sister. 'We'll travel up in bands; I think it’s best if Scott and Cora stay here, but we need a scribe, we need Stiles. I'll take my own soldiers along with Isaac, Stiles, the twins, Lydia,' Derek said. 

Laura smiled at Lydia, wide and saucy, 'not letting him get away again are you?' 

Lydia shrugged a smug shoulder. 

'If you ride first then I'll follow an hour later,' Laura said. 

'What if it's a trap?' Lydia said. 

'Of course it's a trap! They mean to pull us North!' Kate said behind Lydia. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. It hit her then, how petit she was compared to almost everybody else, because the room was filled with people, warriors and politicians and Lydia was young compared to all of their might and experience. 

'I mean what if it's a trap to pull armies away from here,' Lydia said. 'I was reading when you were at the Mill, Derek, and it said that the best way to take this stronghold is to take it when there's few armies home. What if the ships are just a plot to pull us out of here and weaken this castle?' 

Derek stared into her eyes for long moments before meeting Peter's. He slid his hand around the back of her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, just a few inches. Peter was nodding thoughtfully. 'It makes sense actually,' Laura said. 

'The Mill could have been a small attack to gauge our reaction,' Derek admitted. 

'And we rode out,' Laura said. She took a breath. 'We can't underestimate our enemies.'

'No, no we can't. A smart leader would do that, but we have no idea how smart they are, or who they are and until we do,' Derek looked at Lydia, 'we're fighting blind.'

'So who stays and who rides?' Peter asked. 

'I think Derek should ride,' Laura said. 'I think Derek should ride followed by Cora.' 

'You and Cora work better together, Scott and I do too,' Derek argued. Laura looked at Peter. 

'I need to speak to my advisors,' Peter said and Derek smiled. 

Lydia frowned at him and Derek ducked his head. 'He wants to ask Melissa and Libby,' he whispered. 

'Hey, make my regiment ready to ride anyway,' Laura suddenly said. 'If there are spies they'll think we're weaker here but I'll double back and slip through the caves.'

'Nice,' Kate curled her lip up. Laura flushed but Lydia didn't have time to examine the reaction because Derek was making his way out of the map room, and he pulled Lydia behind him. 

The barracks were busy, men and women bustled around but when they spied Derek they stilled. 'Tomorrow we ride for Northport at first light!' He said. A cheer went up and Derek slid his hand around Lydia's waist. 'My wife rides with me,' he added and that got a louder cheer than the first. Butterflies kissed her tummy at the obvious approval she was receiving. 

Derek made plans for the early morning ride, discussing what they needed. The bulk of their supplies would come with the second army, moving at a slower rate. Derek made sure to include Lydia's armour and weapons in the listing. Afterwards he took her to the stable to where his big warhorse stood. 

'I think he could take both of you and still keep pace if that's what you’re worried about,' Isaac said from the shadows. 

'I don't want to add pressure to him, Torr will follow him like a lamb,' Derek said. 

'I heard the wolves howl last night, they're restless. The snows are coming,' Isaac came to stand on Lydia's other side. Lydia shifted perhaps an inch closer to Derek and her husband rested a hand on her hip. Isaac was - Lydia wasn't frightened of him but he was oddly quiet and he unnerved her. 

'Or there are strangers around. I want you and Braeden scouting these hills, I want anything strange noted and reported,' Derek's voice was quiet. 'I think you should stay here for now, you will know when to come to Northport won't you?' 

'I certainly will,' Isaac said. As quick as he came he disappeared. 

'Let’s go to bed,' Derek said. Lydia realised it was dark, and that she missed dinner, but Derek thankfully stopped by the kitchens. Once they were inside the room the atmosphere changed. They ate their food, but Derek was growing increasingly agitated and Lydia needed to sooth him. 

When they finished Lydia stood and made her way to the bedroom. She worked herself out of her dress and was removing her stockings when Derek joined her. He watched contentedly as Lydia stood finally naked and padded towards him. 'You know this embarrassed me at first, but now I know different,' she said as she started to remove her husband’s clothes. 'I like my body, I like my tits and my hips, and even my short legs, I like all of me, love me even,' she said kneeling to remove his boots. 'Just because I'm naked doesn't mean I'm powerless, not here, not in these lands,' she whispered, ‘not with you.’

Derek smiled and reached a hand down to touch her cheeks. He didn't speak as he drew her up for a kiss, but he poured everything into it, his fingers were gentle, his mouth soft. Lydia couldn't suppress the little moan that spilled from her lips. 

They tumbled back onto the bed and Derek held her wrists together with one big hand while his mouth moved all over their favourite places. 'My beautiful confident girl,' Derek muttered against her breast. 'Touch yourself, show me how you would remember me if we were apart,' he pleaded. 

Lydia did, catching her bottom lip between her teeth her fingers explored her skin, plucking at her nipples and pressing into her naval. She brought her right hand to her mouth to lick her thumb, and used it to caress her clit as her fingers gathered moisture from her channel. 

'So beautiful,' Derek said falling forward and sucking her throat. 'I wanted to watch you get yourself off but it's almost impossible for me not to touch you,' Derek admitted. 

'On your back,' Lydia said. Derek did, rolling onto his back and gazing up at her. Lydia straddled his thighs and leaned forward. 'Tuck your hands underneath our silk.' 

Derek's eyes darkened as he complied, his hands anchored to the headboard. 'What are you up to?' Derek asked but Lydia was contorting herself and slipping the head of his prick into her mouth. She sucked gently, letting her tongue tease at the bundle of nerves under the head that made Derek react so much and then she was crawling forward and sinking onto him. 

'Yes,' Derek moaned as Lydia leaned over him. 

'You can touch me when you're close,' Lydia said licking his throat. Derek moaned again but he was distracted as she rode him, her hips working them both. 

'Such a good clever wife,' Derek muttered as his jaw clenched. Lydia kissed the corner of his mouth and then Derek was holding her hips, and his thumb was on her clit as he sat up, his mouth sucking on a nipple as Lydia felt her orgasm shudder from her toes. 

'Yes!' She cried as her sharp fingernails bit into his shoulders. Derek came moments later with a grunt, his arm tight around her waist. 

'You should sleep,' Derek said fixing her hair from her eyes. 'Tomorrow will be a long day.'

'I don't want to,' Lydia whispered. Derek smiled at her and cupped her face, kissing her gently, and it only felt like minutes later that he was waking her from her sleep with his rough morning voice.

'Hey,' Lydia smiled up at him. It was still dark outside but adrenalin burst through her. She dressed quickly in travelling leathers and followed Derek to the stables. Everybody was in a hurry it seemed and in no time at all she was mounted. Lydia noticed Stiles was absent but she was sure he was supposed to ride with them. 

'Here,' Derek handed her a bundle of cloth. It was their wedding silk, and Lydia wound it around her throat and chest before she slid her arms into the greatcoat that lay across her lap. It was split at the back so it rested easily enough over her thighs.

'I'll be right behind you,' Scott said from beside Cora. Derek nodded and then they were away, Lydia astride the warhorse especially selected for her. 

The pace was indeed fast; Lydia kept her head down and her body close to Torr. Torr in turn needed no guidance, he followed Derek, keeping close but not too close. They stopped frequently to water the horses and look to the maps, but Derek didn't seem to need them. 'How are you?' Derek asked her coming to stand by her, his hand on her back. 

'Sore,' Lydia admitted. She was sore, her thighs and back ached from her position, and she knew her hair, braided for practicality that morning was a sight for sore eyes. Her face would be covered in grime and dirt much like Derek's and she smelt so heavily of Torr that she could barely smell horse any longer. They might refuse her entry to Northport at this rate.

'Well you look amazing,' Derek kissed her before she could refute his obvious lies. He lifted her into the saddle and a minute later they were trotting away, moving towards a gentle hill. The climb was steady and the horizon was green for longer than Lydia expected but just like that it swept away and Lydia was treated to a view of the bay. It was easy to identify Northport, a walled city with long berths for ships, a natural harbour. Inside the bay sat the pirate ships, blocking the city off from the ocean completely. There were more anchored in the distance. 

A look at the city saw some damage. Smoke rose from one of the walls at the sea, and rubble made a vicious path down the cliffs to the ocean. There had been some level of fighting already, Lydia realised as she spotted more gaps in the wall. 

The pace quickened but Lydia couldn't help glancing across just once at the mighty ships. Dread filled her, and Lydia desperately hoped she was wrong about her latest theory, but as they were welcomed to the city and hustled to the residence of the Town President Lydia forgot her aches and pains. Someone helped her from Torr's back and promised to take care of him and Lydia followed Derek along with one of his captains. The rest stayed to settle in. 

It was something of a shock when Derek took her hand and pulled her along with him. Lydia was still forgetting her place at Derek's side during chaotic times like this. They eventually came to a door after climbing several flights of stairs. Men and women bustled around but they stopped to greet Derek. He waved them back to their work as he approached a tall man standing by the window. He had a splendid view of the bay. Of the ships anchored there, looming and threatening the existence of the city. 

'Danny,' Derek said. The young man turned to him, and he tried to smile but it failed.

'My father is dead Derek,' he said. Derek made a soft sound and reached out to squeeze Danny's arm. 

'What happened?' Derek asked as he looked across the bay. 

'They fired six shots. They hit four. He was on the battlement, he fell.' Danny swallowed. 

Lydia spotted a telescope in someone's hand. 'May I borrow this?' The young man nodded and Lydia lengthened it, gazing over the ships. 

'Scott will be here soon,' Derek was telling Danny. 

'I don't know if I want him here or not,' Danny said softly. 

'You do,' Derek said. 

Lydia's soft noise of shock must have drawn their attention. 'What is it?' Danny asked. 

'Those ships,' Lydia lowered her telescope, 'they belong to me, and three of them are my personal warships from my days as a Martin.'

'So pirates attacked them too?' Derek said. 

'No, no they're not pirates. I recognise those men also. They are crew hired by my brother.' Lydia didn't look at the faces of the men around her. A knot was forming inside her, like a string in her spine tightening to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

'Oh fuck.' Derek said. 

Lydia was inclined to agree.


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness had fallen over Northport, and with it came a stillness that left a tight coil in Lydia's gut. Even the volatile weather was calmed, and Lydia wondered for a time if Mother Earth herself was mourning this act of war and the battles that were surely coming their way. 

In the viewing room activity never stopped, and they were treated to their first meals as they sat around the table, Derek constantly looking to Lydia for her opinions and ideas. Sometimes Lydia felt lost, she had no idea what they were talking about, but Derek would stop and explain things if he noticed her confusion, and occasionally Danny would too. She cursed her stunted education, but was grateful Derek and Danny were so patient with her. 

It wasn't until Lydia moved to stand, hours after she had joined Derek and Danny discussing their plans in the great viewing room that she realised how much her whole body ached. She groaned softly as she shifted trying to ease the pain in her hips and thighs when two pairs of eyes caught her. 

It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, and Lydia was ready to fall asleep if she didn't do something drastic, like move. They had been making plans to draw other ships belonging to the fleet their way but they needed to keep surprise as their advantage. They also needed to erect canons on land that could face the ships, and now that they were here the task was much larger than they first imagined and there was no way it could be done in secret. The city had plenty, but strategically, the bay was under-utilised, and building these defences could take days. As it was rolling cannons to the perfect locations was their only option and even that would take time they could barely spare, if at all. 

'You should go get some rest,' Danny said looking at Derek. Lydia's heart ached for Danny, here he was standing to fight and he had barely had a chance to grieve, and the man was still taking care of others. 

'I'm fine,' Derek blinked. 

'Lydia, I think, would appreciate a bath and a sleep,' Danny smiled gently. Lydia nodded to him. 

Everyone else had left, it was just the three of them, but people had been coming and going all night so when the door opened no one paid any attention until Scott was there bending over Danny.

'You're early,' Danny said but he sounded more relieved than he had since Lydia met him. 

'Missed you,' Scott kissed Danny's mouth and pushed close, curling arms around Danny's torso. 

'Why don't we all turn in?' Derek suggested. Lydia rolled her eyes at him but let Derek take her hand and guide her to her feet. The twins appeared, and Derek nodded to them. 

'Yeah okay,' Danny said as he stood. He walked arm in arm with Scott and Lydia could barely look away from the wide comforting circles Scott made on Danny's back. They were clearly head over heels for each other. 

Derek took Lydia's hand and led her through dark hallways to their bedroom and she was relieved to see a trunk full of her things already waiting for her. The room was nice, slightly smaller than their rooms at home but the bath, large, square and sunk into the floor looked amazing. There was a ledge to sit on around it and a maid was already filling it with water. 

'We've got it from here,' Derek said touching her elbow. She smiled softly at him and nodded, leaving the room without a backwards glance. 'She never talks,' Derek said lifting the coat from Lydia's shoulders and draping it over a wooden bench. 

'Why?' Lydia asked as she peeled the layers away from her body, groaning as fresh air touched her skin. It was cold, but Lydia welcomed it for a brief second. 

'Her wife was killed in battle when I was a boy. The last words she said was "I love you" to her wife before she left. She was killed that morning and Marie never spoke again.' Derek's boots thumped onto the floor and he dragged his socks off behind them. 

'That’s so beautifully sad,' Lydia said as she stepped into the bath. She groaned as the hot water warmed the aching muscles on her thighs, buttocks and back. Even her shoulders were glad of the relief. 'What did you say her name is?'

'Marie. She loves Scott, she's always bringing him food from god knows where,' Derek said following her into the water. He sunk down, completely underneath and then burst through the water in a series of splashes. Lydia smiled at him as he shook water droplets from his hair. 

'I'm afraid,' Lydia said. Derek's left foot come to rest on the bench beside her hip. Lydia curled her hand around his ankle. 

'Why?' He asked sinking slightly lower until the water kissed his beard. 

'What if people think I'm the one attacking Northport?' Lydia asked. 

'Are you?' Derek said with a raised eyebrow. 

'No!' Lydia said sitting up straight. Derek pressed his foot underneath her breasts and smiled, easing her back into a relaxing position. Lydia allowed it but wrapped her hands around his foot, her thumbs rubbing in circular motions. She closed her eyes and let the steaming water sooth her aches and pains, turning the ride up to Northport into a vague memory.

'Nice,' he muttered as Lydia scratched her nails up his calf muscle. She could feel a thought forming, but couldn't quite understand what her mind was getting at. She decided to share it anyway. 

'Derek?' Lydia said. 

'Mmhm,' he said with his eyes still closed. 

'What if the ships still were mine?' Lydia asked. Derek opened his eyes. 'Hear me out. So when I left home, and married you those ships were mine, I theoretically had command of them, just say they never removed the ships from being mine?' 

'So you could own those ships anchored out there?' Derek asked. 

'Yes.' Lydia said. Derek was quiet for a long time. 

'So, is this your family's backhand way of attacking us by using what's yours to do it?' Derek tilted his head to the side. 

'That’s not what I'm saying Derek,' Lydia snapped. 

'I know what you're saying but before we hash out your plan do you think your family are behind this?' Derek sat forward. 

'Yes,' Lydia said looking down at the water. She squeezed her eyes shut, tried to push the memory of their wedding away, of her father’s plan to stop her marriage, to throw Derek in the dungeons. To have her beaten and raped. 

'Hey,' Derek's voice was soft as his hands took her shoulders and twisted her towards him. He moved her so she was between his legs and rubbed a hand gently up her arm. 

'I know those ships inside out. My brothers loved to shame me, to embarrass me by displaying my inferior knowledge to the world. When the ships were launched in my name I found the blueprints before I visited the crew. I memorised them and read what I could about them. I rarely forget things,' Lydia said. She hated these old memories, hated how they made her feel. Sometimes she wished they would leave her.

'Lydia, relax. Take a deep breath and relax,' Derek said pressing his lips to her temple. 

Lydia did as Derek asked; she leaned against him and stopped fighting it, blinking slowly. Derek helped her out of the water after that and they dried each other off. It was raining, and the wind had picked up considerably. Lydia glanced out the window to see the ships rocking, but Derek was guiding her underneath the covers and it was cool and comfortable and Lydia closed her eyes. 

-

Lydia screamed. She screamed so long her lungs burned and her eyes watered. She screamed until her jaw ached, until she could barely stand on her own two feet and when she stopped there was nothing left. She fell backwards into darkness, save for voices she was alone. She could hear her brother and father, she picked out Erica's voice, and Allison's too. 

At some point she had stopped falling but she just floated there, like a ship in water, rocking from side to side, and Derek was talking, Derek was close to her. She reached out to him, but her fingers met with nothing. 

'I love you,' a female voice said. 

Lydia woke. Behind her Derek snored, one hand underneath his pillow, the other resting on her waist. With a sigh she got up and picked up her nightgown, pulling it around her naked body. The storm was still blowing outside; the rain had stopped, but not for long Lydia noted looking at the sky. 

'I wonder if,' she whispered aloud but she sighed defeated. She had no idea how to beat this, to defeat this. Was it a game? Had Lydia won something by sneaking off with Derek in the night? Was this a trap, or was it something else? Was it a war someone was trying to start? All because of her?

Lydia returned to bed, shed her gown and slipped into the warmth. She shook Derek awake and he pulled her against him, his hand drifting down her back to rest above her butt. 'Tired,' he yawned. 

'I know but I have an idea,' Lydia said. Derek smiled. 

'Of course you do darling,' he groaned. He opened one eye and looked up at her. 

'We board one of my ships.' Lydia said. Derek blinked at her. 

'What?'

'The ships are mine so we take them back,' Lydia nodded. 

'How?' Derek asked sitting up. 

'Wait until its dark, use a small row boat to get to them, climb up the side,' Lydia explained. 

'What about the other ships?' Derek asked. 

'My three are the closest to the city, on purpose I believe. We board the three of them and then distract the other seventeen ships with your ships. The ships built in the North,' Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

'How do we coordinate that?' Derek said, but there was a smug tone to his voice like he already knew the answer. Lydia took a breath and then faltered. 

'I don't know but if there are three ships here that are under our control then when your ships arrive they attack. All guns will be trained on your ships so when my three ships fire on the ones sandwiched in the middle it's going to take them time to realise they're being fired on from behind and by that time, in the confusion, we get the upper hand,' Lydia said. 

'I have a better idea,' Derek smiled. Lydia forced her mouth to curl up in a smile, hiding her disappointment. 'We don't row to the three ships, we swim.'

'You can't swim in that weather!' Lydia said pointing at the window. 

'Werewolves can. We swim out, climb the side of the ship easily, take them and there you go. Werewolves are naturally warmer,' Derek held his hands out.

'So swimming in a cold ocean won't hurt?' Lydia said taking his familiar hands and turning them over. 

'Let’s just say it would be easier than a human doing it,' Derek said. 

'Okay,' Lydia said. She kissed each of his palms before she let go of his big warm hands. Derek pulled her mouth close to his and kissed her gently. 

'Come on let's get dressed, we need to work this out,' he said climbing from the bed. Lydia watched him for a moment as he covered his skin and then she was pulling on her thick stockings and a warm dress. She snatched her shawl and followed Derek to the viewing room. The twins were there with Scott and Danny, and a few others all pouring over a map. 

'Lydia has had an idea,' Derek said as he pulled her towards the table. Danny smiled tightly at her, he looked exhausted. 

'What is it?' Scott asked tilting his head to the side. 

Everyone listened attentively as Lydia and Derek explained the basics of the plan. Occasionally Danny would ask a question but was silent for the most part. Scott was the one who looked least convinced when Derek stopped talking, but then he probably had a million questions. 

'So,' Danny said tapping the table with a finger, 'those ships are yours?'

'They were a birthday gift. The three closest to us, they’re mine,' Lydia said. She was sure Danny already knew this, and suddenly she was afraid for being blamed for his father’s death. 

'And you know the basic layout,' he said pushing paper and charcoal towards her. Lydia took her time sketching out the ship’s deck with no further comment. Derek stood behind her discussing the weather with Scott while the twins compiled a list of candidates to join their quest. 

'We need a leader,' Danny said. 

'I'll do it,' Derek said. Lydia's gut clenched. 'Scott, don't give me that look. You're needed here, and besides, I've sailed and swam, you haven't.'

'I would join you if I could,' Lydia said. Derek's mouth curled up. 

'If you go ahead and board, we could have smaller boats prepared with more crew so they'll come on board,' Scott said. 

'Will you leave from the beach and the harbour itself?' Derek said. 

'Yeah, we'll fill whatever we can,' he said.

'Okay but I need you on land coordinating everything, this is your battle,' Derek squeezed his shoulder.

'You'll need advisors,' Danny said. 

'I wish Stiles had come,' Scott said miserably. 

'Where is he?' Lydia asked looking around the room. It was odd that he wasn't poking his nose in. 

'He chose to stay with Cora,' Scott shrugged. 

'Yeah he's a shit,' Derek said softly. Lydia hid her smile, Derek was fond of his family, and seeing them take care of each other warmed him. 

'Well Danny, naturally, and Lydia,' Scott said. Danny smiled at him, and Lydia noticed his tired eyes. She ached for him, for the loss he has suffered and his lack of ability to grieve properly, but she didn't feel close enough to him to comfort him with words. 

'Hubbard, she's good and Max,' Danny said after a pause. 

'Okay, we need our teams, and the best time to do it,' Derek said. 

'I think tonight would be good, breezy enough that you won't draw attention,' Danny said. 

'Okay, who swims furthest? I'd rather we all left from the same shore, I'll do it of course, but who is in my team and how many?' Derek wondered. 

Lydia listened as they discussed the logistics of their small attack - six per ship they decided, all of them making the breach at approximately the same time. 

'Lydia, after this we're moving canon out to the bay mouth,' Scott said pulling her aside. 'We have sailors and small boats ready to launch as soon as the ships are ours so hopefully in the confusion we can get the peace to do it.'

'Do you have many spare canons?' Lydia asked. 

'We always have another one in production here. In the cooler winter months we make two at a time, summer one simply because things have been quiet. We move the canon mostly in spring to where they're needed. The North is well defended,' Danny explained. 

'You ship them by sea then land?' Lydia said touching the map. A river ran perhaps three miles from Northport. 

'It's a journey up to here,' Danny showed Lydia another harbour where there was a river mouth. 'We use it sometimes depending on where we go. That's where the battleships are coming from tonight,' he said thoughtfully. 

'Why don't you build a canal out to here?' Lydia said running her finger along the map from Northport the river. 

'I suggested it to my father a while ago, but,' Danny trailed off. Scott took his hand and in all the commotion she noticed Derek gone from the room. 

'He went down to talk to his teams and get ready,' Scott explained. Lydia nodded, but as the daylight drew quickly to a close Lydia worried she wouldn't get to talk to him again. Everybody was busy and she had no idea where he was but Lydia needed to see him. 

A small warm hand worked its way around hers; Marie was pressing a finger to her lips. She led Lydia out of the room and hurried downstairs. Lydia could barely keep up and she was certain she couldn't follow this path from memory but then they went through a door and Derek was there. 'Hey,' Derek stood and folded his arms around her. In the busy barracks they stood still but life went on as everybody got ready for the assault. 

'Hi,' Lydia said. Derek guided her to a corner and pressed her against a rough wall. For a moment she thought he was going to fuck her in front of everybody and to her shock she wasn't upset or appalled, just curious, but all he did was kiss her long and slow and then he cupped her cheek. 

'If anything happens I need you to take care of Scott, he's a good leader but you're only as good as the support you have. Danny can't lose someone else this soon, that's why I'm doing this,' Derek explained caressing her cheek with his thumb. 'And you, I swear you'll rule the North someday, with or without me,' Derek dropped another kiss on her lips. 

'Derek, don't you dare die tonight!' Lydia said. Derek smiled down at her. 

'I'm not planning on it sweetheart, but my wife wants her boats back and I'm getting them for her,' he smiled. Lydia smacked his shoulder but he kissed her again, hot and desperate. 

'Okay, go, but you have to come back,' she said. Derek smiled softly and then Lydia was moving through the room, and out the door. She took a deep breath, then another, and then Marie was there, a wide smile on her face. This time she led her outside where Scott was walking the battlements. 

-

Lydia stood in the viewing room, her eyes trained on darkness. The moon was hidden behind thick cloud, and small showers of rain fell occasionally. She wondered where Derek was, what he was doing. Did the water make his muscles ache? Was he in pain or enjoying this adventure? 

'Hey,' Danny's voice jolted her from her daydream. He was holding something that looked like white chalk. 'There's a round Dias behind you would you mind standing there,' Danny said. Lydia frowned but did as he asked. He trailed his fingers over the glass and for a terrible second Lydia expected something sinister to happen, but then he was dragging the chalk over the glass. The coastline outside the window, the one Lydia had been watching all day started to appear. 

'How are you doing that?' Lydia asked. 

'Magic,' Danny said. He smiled for the first time in hours. 'This glass was my idea. It's thicker than normal glass but it has deep gouges in it. The wet chalk catches in them. The gouges, as you might have guessed, are the shape of the coastline.'

'That’s genius!' Lydia said. 

'Yeah, it's worth knowing. I know where Scott is,' Danny said as he moved to mark where Lydia's three ships were anchored, 'you should know where Derek is.'

'You love Scott,' Lydia said. 

'I do. I'd have him as a husband if he would say yes,' Danny said as he dusted his hands. 

'Why hasn't he said yes?' Lydia asked. 

Danny was still for a few moments. 'I haven't asked him yet,' he said. He tapped a place on the glass. 'This is the beach Derek left from, and this is his target.'

'Really,' Lydia said. Her feet carried her forward. 

'He’s boarding this ship. We need to watch, a signal will call and battle will commence.'

'In the dark,' Lydia said softly. 

'Supernatural have better sight than humans, it's to our advantage,' Danny said. 

A lone howl rose from the middle of the bay and Lydia shivered deep in her soul because she knows without a doubt that Derek made that noise. Chaos followed, cannon light up the dark night, the sound echoing for miles around as shouts and screams filled the air. Scott was on the battlements, his plan to shoot flaming arrows into the sails of the enemy ships would commence soon, but they would only make that shot once or twice. The men he commanded were miles away at the mouth of the bay. 

The first ship to break up was the closest to the three belonging to Lydia. Small boats of men hovered in the water, ready to snatch survivors from the sea, both friend and foe. 

'Welcome to the North,' she murmured softly. Beside her Danny smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Heavy thunder claps sounded above Northport as dull daylight settled over dismal land. Men hovered by the sodden rocky beaches ready to help survivors and their prisoners onto the shores. Scott had ordered that prisoners be taken alive and Lydia commanded that they not be mistreated, she didn't want to add fuel to an already brewing fire. Danny agreed, but the majority of their focus was preparing the land defences should their plans fail and taking care of their wounded.

When the enemy ships began to retreat and the canon quietened a cheer had rose into the air. Lydia felt her heart rate pick up, and it wasn't long before news carried of the wounded and the prisoners in the bay, both on the ships and in the water. Lydia busied herself by handing water and blankets to the walking men and women and avoiding the prisoners for now. 

'Lydia!' Someone called as she wiped blood from a young woman's cheek. Lydia followed the voice to Aiden, his shirt torn and his chest covered in blood. He looked miserable and Lydia took his hand, squeezing tight.

'Where's Derek?' Lydia asked as she wiped at the blood with a cloth. Aiden hissed but his eyes were soft, and she mouthed the word sorry to him. 

'He boarded one of the other ships,' Aiden grunted eventually. Someone told him to be quiet, and Lydia felt a prickle of guilt for her selfish question. She turned to a screaming man and tried to stop the blood flowing from his wounds on his chest, pressing as she was instructed by a surgeon. Deft hands appeared, and Lydia watched as the wound was cleaned and the bleeding slowed. 

'Easy up now miss,' the surgeon said and Lydia did as she was bid, wiping her hands on her skirt. She watched as they took the man away and it wasn't long before she realised the depth of what was happening. All around her people were dying, screaming in agony or just waiting peacefully for death. Others fought for life, desperately clinging to anything they could. Lydia watched expert hands touch and heal, caring for men and women. Lydia felt lost, hopeless. She knew nothing, had no skills that would aid anyone here other than comfort and time, she seemed to have an extraordinary amount of time. She took a deep breath and turned to the entrance to the hall.

There were warriors everywhere here too. One woman sat on a stool, an empty left eye socket holding her right arm across her lap. A surgeon was sewing a deep gash on a man’s abdomen. Another man was holding what Lydia realised was his own leg in his hand. He looked almost bored, but someone told her he was in shock. Lydia didn't know where to go next when a hand took hers. 

Marie tugged her through the crowd, and faces blurred into each other, but Lydia gasped when she saw Derek. He was lying on a stretcher, his arm bent at an odd angle. Burn marks covered his chest and his body was streamed with filth. Blood oozed out of a gash low on his belly, and other scars littered his body. 

'He looks much worse than he is,' a stranger explained. 'His wounds will heal but he'll be unconscious, and it may take several days.'

'Take him to our room,' Lydia said. 'That will free up space for others.'

'Lydia, this means you're in charge,' Aiden said from behind her. He wobbled slightly but Lydia held a hand up to steady him. He wrapped a grateful arm around her shoulders. 

'In charge of?' Lydia asked as she looked up into his face. Her gut clenched but she ignored it, pretending she was mistaken in her assumption of the meaning of Aiden's words. 

'Derek’s command,' Ethan said. Lydia blinked. She was in charge of Derek's soldiers. Panic gripped her, she had no qualifications for this, she didn't know anything about taking command, and she barely knew how to react to the sight of her severely wounded husband. If she couldn't look after the sick how the hell was she meant to manage a battalion of soldiers!

With an angry start she realised that this was getting her nowhere. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to imagine what Derek would do. 

'Okay, first things first, those prisoners being guarded over there need to be put into holding cells, and they need medical attention. I'd like them to get some water if they need it,' Lydia told Ethan. He nodded and stepped away and Lydia turned to Aiden. 'Okay I need numbers; I need to know how many wounded, and how many dead. Start with our own units and work your way out from there.'

'Okay,' Aiden said. He squeezed her arm. 'You'll do fine.'

Lydia nodded but she didn't believe him, not when the place was a shambles. 'You should go see Derek,' Scott said touching her elbow. She wondered how long he had been standing there listening to her words but his sincere eyes trapped her and pulled her from her panic. He frowned then pulled her into a hug. Lydia was grateful for it and hugged him back tightly, ignoring the feeling in her chest. 

'There's so much to do,' Lydia said. 

'We've got this, Danny and I know what we're doing. Go see to my brother.' Scott spoke into her hair. 

Lydia pecked him on the cheek and bolted from the room. She didn't care that others watched her run past them, didn't care that she had her skirts lifted; all she wanted now, all she allowed herself to think about was Derek. 

The hallway was quiet in contrast to the lower levels of the palace. Lydia slowed down and took deep breaths, ignoring the burning in her lungs. Her throat prickled and she wished she had a cup of water, but she reached for the door handle and stepped inside. 

Derek was in the middle of the room on a raised table. His head lolled to the side but his chest rose and fell. Two men and a woman worked with him while Isaac watched on. Lydia stepped closer, and no one stopped her. 

'How is he?' Lydia asked. She noticed his broken left arm was straight but terribly swollen. 

'He'll live. A canon ball landed a few feet in front of him and it broke a lot of bones in his body and all these bits of shrapnel got lodged into his skin. If he were human he would be dead,' one of the surgeons said. 

'What are you doing now?' Lydia asked peering over her husband’s body. His skin was still charred and blood oozed slowly. 

'Healing is slow and painful. At the minute he's working internally, so I'm giving him a helping hand here,' a second surgeon said indicating a large splinter in her tweezers. 

'If you're certain my husband will heal then why don't you both let me take over and you go attend to people, who need you,' Lydia said turning to wash her hands and face. 

'But this is a prince,' the female surgeon said. 

'I am aware of that, I'm married to him you know. Others need your help, I'm better here,' Lydia said. They looked at each other, and then the girl with them shrugged. Lydia was given a brief explanation of what to do and then they left her alone with Isaac and Derek. 

'I need your help Isaac,' Lydia said. Isaac looked towards her. 'I need an assessment of what prisoners are there. I want them treated respectfully, and I want to know the names of the highest ranking officers.' Lydia took a breath. 'Ethan's ensuring they're treated correctly, but I need information from you. We don't know when we'll need them on our side Isaac.'

'Okay,' Isaac stood, and then it was just Lydia and Derek. Lydia need not fight the tears anymore; she was busy trying to be strong but Derek's body made her heart ache. She worked quickly, removing what splinters and debris she could, sometimes through blurred vision, and after everything had been removed she washed the wounds and placed dressings on them. 

With a surprising burst of strength Lydia was able to push the table close to the bed, and while it was awkward she soon had Derek on the bed. 'Rest easy,' Lydia whispered kissing his forehead. 

For a moment Lydia hesitated, Derek looked vulnerable on the bed, but in the end selfishness won. Lydia cuddled against his side and pressed her ear over his heart. It was beating, slow but steady, and Lydia took comfort in the fact that it didn't falter. She turned and kissed him there too, and a tear splashed onto his skin. 'I love you,' Lydia told him in a quiet voice. 'I think I've loved you from the first moment I've saw your face.'

As the day wore on Lydia moved from the bed realising that she'd been selfish long enough. Others needed her attention too, and she wasn't of any benefit to Derek or his recovery at the minute. She washed and changed into a clean dress, and she was just about to leave when someone knocked the door. It was the twins. 

'How is he?' Ethan asked. 

'Asleep still,' Lydia sighed. Aiden reached out to squeeze her elbow. His hand lingered on her arm and he only pulled back when Ethan nudged him. 

'A few hours with you will have done him good and kick started the healing process,' Aiden said. 

'Thank you, can I ask favours of you both?' Lydia said. 

'Of course,' Aiden smirked. Lydia frowned at him and Ethan kicked his shin again. 

'I need to find out what's happening at The Home Keep,' Lydia said. 'I need to know whether or not it's been attacked.' 

'No problem,' Ethan said. 

'Do you have an update on what's happening here?' Lydia started walking. The guards outside nodded as she passed. 

'A grave is being sought for the dead but it's far outside the city,' Ethan said. 

'Why can't we burn the dead?' Lydia asked. Aiden gaped at her, obviously appalled. 

'It’s disrespectful,' Ethan said. 

'What’s disrespectful is seeking another death after you've suffered a first,' Lydia snapped. Ethan and Aiden glanced at each other and Lydia tried not to scowl at them. 

'The wounded are being treated, friend and foe. The prisoners are in the cells downstairs. Isaac singled out the men of rank,' Aiden said. 'Some of them, he thinks, have switched uniform.'

'Isn’t it odd to see an army of men,' Ethan mused. 'What good is an army without a woman?'

Lydia entered the feast hall and looked around the room. It was still full of wounded, but it was much quieter than earlier. Nurses changed dressings and comforted soldiers; others were washing the blood from the floors. Several people asked after Derek, and Lydia made sure her news was positive. They seemed genuinely fond of him, and knowing he was recovering well would be good for morale. 

Lydia spoke to every wounded soldier, and if they were unconscious she stood by them for a few moments. One woman reached for Lydia's hand and Lydia squeezed back. 'You’re going to do great things,' she whispered to Lydia. 

'Hush, rest,' Lydia said resting a hand on the woman's hair. She was about to ask for a name when the woman gasped, and her hand turned limp in Lydia's. 

'Hey,' a voice said. Lydia didn't recognise it. 'Let’s get her to the surgeons now,' he said. Lydia watched them take her away and then she moved on. There was no point dwelling on the dead when the living needed her. A time for mourning would come. 

As she moved she couldn't help but notice a man watching. He was severely burned, and Lydia ached for the pain he must be suffering. When she reached his bed it was obvious he'd been waiting for his visit. 'Hello,' Lydia said. 

'I'm Jordan,' he croaked. 

'You shouldn't be talking,' Lydia said softly. She couldn't touch him, his skin was charred everywhere and she was afraid of causing unnecessary pain. 

'You need to take me out of here,' he said. 

'This is the best place for your care,' Lydia said. 

'I care for myself, but please, you need to. I can't heal here, and I'll either die or kill those closest to me. Take me out now,' he said. Lydia couldn't help but admire his beautiful eyes shining from his mangled skin. 

'Okay, okay,' Lydia said. 'Where should we move you to?'

'Outside, I need a big space.' He closed his eyes and panted through the pain. 

Lydia found two porters and after reminding them who her husband was, a strategy she didn't want to use, they were carrying Jordan to the courtyard. Curiosity had her follow them, and with wide eyes Lydia watched as flames sparked around Jordan's fingers and toes. Soon his body was engulfed in a ball of fire and Lydia reached out to grip the sleeve of the man beside her. 

As swiftly as it started, the fire died out and there laid a pink skinned man on the cobblestones. He stood using awkward movements, completely naked, and Lydia felt a blush tinge her cheeks, because the only naked man she had ever laid eyes on was her husband. Then Jordan smiled, his eyes twinkled, and he licked his lips. 

'Get dressed, and stop acting like a fool!' Lydia snapped. Jordan kept smirking but Lydia turned on her heel and marched inside. She returned to the bed next to Jordan's and crouched low, speaking quietly with the man who blinked sleepily at her. 

After greeting the wounded she picked up a mop and began to wash at the blood drying on the floor. It was almost dawn when a hand squeezed her shoulder. 'You should sleep.'

Lydia didn't know the woman but she nodded. She didn't head for bed right away, instead she asked after the wounded in the cells below. 

When Lydia was sure things were under control she searched for Scott and Danny. She found them in the viewing room on one of the large chairs. They were naked and Scott was astride Danny. Lydia backed away quietly, leaving them to their intimacy. She instructed a guard to wait outside and for them not to be disturbed. 

With nothing to do Lydia returned to Derek. He was still asleep and while she was exhausted, she wasn't tired. She turned to the pile of books there and realised that the book entitled Banshee from home was waiting. 'You shouldn't be here,' Lydia told it as she carried it to bed. She washed, changed, pulled a long nightdress on, and slipped beneath the covers. 

Dawn was breaking but Lydia was tense. She relaxed back into the pillows and looked to Derek. He was snoring softly, and Lydia took it as a good sign that he'd been moving around the bed. 

And then she started to read. At first the book was normal, and she found out a lot about this wonderful type of woman, albeit rare, but then a line caught her eye. "She is not native, and she sees the flaws, she will change the North, because she will allow the dead to rest forever after their first fall,". Lydia backtracked across the text, noting that it was talking about the night of the dead not being permanent, or at least that's how she chose to interpret it.

Lydia decided that she needed to find this banshee woman and ensure that the Night of the Dead ended. Perhaps any banshee would do, but it explicitly said the banshee wasn't native to the north. After careful perusal of notes at the front Lydia discovered that there was a ritual for the banshee to perform. She was prepared to hunt that section out when Derek moved beside her and his hand touched her leg. 

'Hey,' he said. His voice was rough from lack of use and Lydia set the book down on the table by the bed. She realised the light was growing dim; she must have been reading for hours. 

'Hi, how do you feel?' Lydia asked turning to him. Derek blinked at her. 

'Exhausted,' Derek said. 'I hear the storm has picked up.'

'It’s been like that for a while,' Lydia said. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his face.

'If you listen carefully you can sometimes hear the wailing woman,' Derek said as he accepted a mouthful of water from the cup Lydia offered. 

'If you sleep you'd get better,' Lydia scolded. He smiled softly at her. 'You were supposed to be unconscious for longer than this,' she said gently. 

'I thought I was dead, and for a moment I was concerned for you, but I realised that you'd never leave the North, not for good,' Derek said. He shifted and groaned and Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

'I found something, I might have found a way to end the night of the dead,' Lydia said. Derek looked at her sharply, but then his eyes softened. 

'The wailing woman can end it, if she feels like it,' Derek said. 

'Really? Is that true?' Lydia said. It was the second time he'd mentioned this wailing woman. 

'It’s an old myth, Stiles could probably tell you. With regards to truth or accuracy, who knows,' Derek said. 'How long was I out?'

'Almost two days, I think,' Lydia said. Had it really been that long, Lydia could barely believe it. She hadn't slept since... 'I'm not tired.'

'I know what makes you tired,' Derek leered. Lydia smacked his shoulder but he had a point. Sex always cleared her head and made her sleepy. 

'Aren’t you sore?' Lydia said. 

'I've healed, but I'm weak,' Derek admitted. Lydia kissed him and then pulled the blankets back. His body looked perfect, just the way it always did except for several pink marks that would soon fade. 

'I'll get you something to eat,' she said. Derek protested but it didn't take Lydia long to get up. She was looking for a shawl when the door opened. Marie had a large tray with big bowls of beef broth and hot bread. Lydia thanked her and turned to help Derek sit up, and soon they were eating in silence. 

'Isn’t that better?' Lydia said. 

'The foods good,' Derek said softly, mopping at the juice with his bread. 

'Will you tell me what happened?' Lydia said. 

'Not now, but I'll share if you do,' Derek said. Lydia took his empty bowl and watched as he slowly got to his feet. Unashamed of his nudity Derek walked to the bathroom and Lydia stoked the fire, drew the drapes and returned to bed. Derek was slow at coming back, but when he did he edged close and kissed her collarbones. 

'Derek,' Lydia pleaded. 

'I thought I would die, I thought I would lose you,' Derek said against her skin. Lydia touched his cheek and found his skin damp. With careful lips she kissed the wetness on his eyes away. 

'You're right, I'll never leave the North now,' she said kissing him. She needed him to know that this was her home. It always had been, long before she ever saw it, and it would be for the rest of her life. 

'Lydia,' Derek moaned. She tried to resist, but they were kissing and Derek's hands were everywhere, then Lydia had lifted her nightgown around her hips and straddled Derek. She sunk slowly onto his cock. 

'Don’t move,' Lydia said. Derek placed a hand on her bare hip, the other over her cloth covered breast. It wasn't enough; soon Lydia was opening the tiny pearl buttons on her nightgown and lifting her breasts over the gap. She leaned forward to allow Derek to suck on a nipple. 

It was slow, and Lydia took her time exploring what parts of Derek she could reach, reminding herself how lucky she was that he was alive. 'He almost died,' a voice told her, but Lydia ignored it, choosing instead to rock against him until they were both crying out and clutching each other. Derek was sleep heavy when he spooned behind her and Lydia felt her eyes finally fall shut. 

-

The three ships belonging to Lydia were brought into the harbour for repair. They were opulent compared to the basic ships made by the North, and people flocked to the walls of the city to see them. At the mouth of the bay two teams worked hard in erecting cannons even through the wind and rain. On the sea more ships of the north hovered but it looked like the central kingdom had been pushed back. 

Derek spent another two days resting while Lydia visited the wounded and watched repair men take to the three captured ships. It rained the best part of the day, letting up only here and there, but for the most part, and wet. When Derek finally joined her in the viewing room Lydia was watching the gloom outside. His arms slipped around her and Lydia found herself sinking into him. 

'There has been no attack on the home castle,' Lydia said softly. 'Aiden told me the first heavy snows have started to fall.'

'Seeing you in the snow would be a sight to behold,' Derek muttered. Lydia turned to look up at him. 

'I missed you,' she said. Soon Scott and Danny were with them, and Danny's advisors were talking so the first time Lydia asked for quiet, no one heard, she repeated herself twice more until she mustered all the air into her lungs she could and shouted. Silence fell instantly. 'Look.'

Coming to the mouth of the bay was one ship, different than the rest. It was made of the palest of woods, and its sails of pure white fluttered in the wind. A white flag waved on deck. 'Who is that?' Scott said. 

'It’s a warship of the south,' Lydia said. She'd sailed on one of those when she visited her friend Erica. They were faster than any ships designed outside of their region. 

'The South are famous for packing their cargo bays full of explosives and causing irreparable damage,' Danny said. His fingers clutched at the railing. 

'They are, but that ship is one of the royal fleet, the very wood is chosen by hand, that's not an explosive ship, not with that crew on board,' Lydia said. As they watched a small boat was lowered to the water, and half a dozen men made their way into the bay. 

'Greet them diplomatically,' Lydia told Danny. 'I want to talk to our prisoners.'

Derek made a noise behind her but he followed her out. They were in the basement when Derek pulled her against him. 'You do realise that you've taken my place,' Derek said. Lydia moved to speak but Derek placed a finger over her lips. 'Don't, I like it,' he said. He fell to his knees and lifted her skirts, and Lydia moved to scold him but his tongue was warm and wet on her clit. 

Lydia had to bite her fist to keep from crying out as Derek sucked on the bundle of nerves, and it wasn't long before he was moving her hips, encouraging her to ride his face. Lydia came with one fist in her mouth, another in his hair. 

When Derek stood Lydia kissed him, licking his face clean and biting his lips. She trailed a hand down his hips but he caught it. 'I can wait, I want to,' he said. Lydia cupped his bulge once and pecked his lips. 

'You're right, you can,' she said against his lips. Derek groaned as Lydia stepped away. 

Power and confidence coursed through her veins, so when Derek opened the heavy door Lydia breezed through. Later she understood why he did it, why he boosted her ego. Familiar faces turned to scowl at her. One soldier who had leered at her more than once as a girl let his eyes linger on her pale bosom. 

'Traitor,' a voice muttered. Lydia ignored them and turned to the men of rank. Their eyes were cold, and they peered down long noses at her. She was alone, she realised, for Derek hovered back in the shadows. 

'I would like clarification on who gave the orders to attack Northport,' she said. A few men laughed, some sniggered. Most stayed silent. Lydia looked to the captain of Gold, the lead ship. On impulse she decided to rename the ships. 

'We acted alone,' he said. 

'So if I return you for the crime of mutiny then my brother and father will have you put to death?' Lydia asked. 

'You should be put to death yourself,' a reedy voice said from the gloom of the cell. 

'Why? I never earned loyalty when I lived on the Plains,' Lydia said. 

'You'd know you're place if yow were mine,' someone else said. 

'It's a good thing no one owns me then isn't it,' Lydia said. 

'That husband ought to beat that streak out of you,' the man muttered. Lydia ignored him. 

'I'm here as a representative of the North, I'll accept your surrenders and perhaps negotiate a return either to your home or to a prison for a duration, but you need to cooperate with me,' Lydia said. More laughter, but it didn't have the desired effect. Lydia stood patiently until they'd finished. 'Laughing will solve little. If I were in your situation I would cooperate, the president of this city lost his father to your cannons, he may not be as lenient as I. Someone will bring food tonight and then I'll return tomorrow.' 

Surprisingly Gold nodded. Lydia turned and in that moment the man who had been so outspoken caught her dress and hauled her against the bars. His filthy hand groped at her chest for a second and then Derek's fingers wrapped around his wrist. There was a loud crunch, and then a scream and Lydia stepped away, heart hammering in her chest. 

'Do you know who I am?' Derek asked around a mouthful of fangs. The man nodded fearfully. 'Then you'll know what I'm capable of.'

'Let him go, he's sorry,' someone said but Derek's lips curled more. 

'Sorry is just a word, there's no scent of remorse,' Derek said. Lydia touched Derek's elbow. Derek shoved him backwards and stepped away. 'Tomorrow my wife will negotiate your surrenders. She'll not be alone, so the next man to strike out will bleed. I advise you to listen to her, for you'll only get one chance.'

Lydia backed from the dank corridor, and she felt Derek take her hand. 'Are you okay?'

'I want to wash,' Lydia admitted. Derek nodded but on the way upstairs she stopped to find a medic. 'Take backup with you, I don't want a second incident,' Lydia said. She kept her head down as they walked, her mind racing as always. Something about the men knowing who Derek was bugged her but she didn't know what. She filed it away to think about later, for now she needed to change her clothes and wash. 

Soon she was sinking into the warm water, and Derek joined her. 'I want to rename the ships,' she said. 

'Good idea,' Derek agreed. 

'I was thinking banshee for one of them,' Lydia said. 

'You're really taken with this banshee idea,' Derek said. Lydia pulled his arm around her. 

'I'm more interested in finding a way to end the night of the dead,' Lydia said softly. She remembered the reactions of the twins when she suggested burning the dead, would Derek look at it the same way? She looked up at him from under long lashes. Derek didn't speak, but he spent a long time kissing her while the storm battered their windows.


	18. Chapter 18

'The King is dead,' a voice said. Lydia met the woman's eyes, Callie, she recalled, a southern diplomat. 'Prince Vernon now sits on the throne of his father.'

'Long live the King,' Derek said quietly beside her. Lydia said nothing, she had known the old king, had even been treated to a few words of his wisdom from time to time. He used to tell Lydia he could see the power in her eyes. 

'Thank you, I shall pass on your regards,' Callie nodded. Derek nodded back. 'May I speak frankly?'

'Please do, they prefer it that way in the North,' Lydia said setting aside her sadness at the loss. Danny snorted behind her. 

Callie nodded her thanks. Lydia couldn't help but notice strands of grey in her once raven hair, and lines around her eyes. 'At the funeral of his father Boyd heard...rumours, and a little later he was approached to make an alliance with the Lord of the Plains,' Callie looked to Lydia. 

'And?' Derek asked, but he had turned tense. Lydia wrapped her pinkie around his and he leaned an inch closer to her. 

'And he spoke at length with his wife, their family and his royal advisors. Despite no land touching we have good relations with the North, he decided, and we profit well from trades, however we have no need to turn against our brothers on the Plains either. The King has decided that, for now, he will remain neutral,' Callie smiled softly. 

'I'll not ask for his help then until I really need it,' Derek said. 

'If something terrible were to happen does Boyd indicate where his allegiances might lie?' Lydia asked. There was a moments silence; a few heads turned her way. 

'Well no envoy has travelled to the Plains. Now, the ship out there is full of medical supplies, fruits and nuts, and some silks. Several medics are also with us, they're keen to spend a winter in the North to see what all the fuss is about,' Callie said. 

'Thank you, make sure the King understands how grateful we are for all of this,' Derek said. 

'Of course,' Callie smiled then turned to Lydia. 'The Queen has also sent a private package and letters to you.'

'I haven't been able to respond to her last letter,' Lydia admitted, thinking of her friend. 

'She's a very understanding woman,' Callie gripped Lydia's hands. They ate a plain meal after that and then Derek went to the docks to oversee the unloading of the ship while Callie went to rest in her rooms. 

-

Lydia was sitting at a desk by the large windows of the viewing gallery when Scott joined her. 

'The prisoners are asking for you,' he said. 'So are the wounded, and the people of Northport. It seems like you've made quite the impression.'

'How is Danny?' Lydia asked. The funeral was to be held later today. Lydia had watched a great tomb be opened earlier that morning, and had bowed her head along with her companions in respect to those already entombed inside.

‘He’s good, he’s been arranging a feast in celebration of his father’s life, he and his mother have been with their bard deciding what tales will wish him the best farewell,’ Scott said.

‘And you, how have you been?’ Lydia asked. Scott turned to look at her and a soft smile covered his face.

‘My father died last Winter. We never got on well until months before he died, we bonded then but I’m afraid it was too late for us. He was slain during a skirmish,’ Scott looked across the bay. Lydia followed his gaze to the trees being whipped in the wind, the ocean swelling in anger, great sprays of white rising from the rocks below. It was a beautiful place, with the ocean on one side and great mountains behind them now covered in white. The waters were ice cold, and the days were so sharp her fingers and toes ached if not wrapped up properly.

‘Winter is harsh here,’ Lydia said as she gazed out the window, ‘in more ways than one.’

‘It’s certainly not forgiving. You’re doing well, Derek’s very proud of you, you do know that?’ Scott said.

‘Derek’s proud of what he’s shaping me into,’ Lydia said.

‘It’s not Derek doing the shaping; you’re the one changing him. Before you Derek was dark and sourly, he was focused and determined on training and fighting and very little else distracted him. He’s been preparing for battles his whole life, and then you arrived and I have to say, you made a difference, our home, our family is stronger with you at our side,’ Scott reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

‘I didn’t think I had that much of an impact,’ Lydia said. Scott turned to examine her face, his eyes roaming over her.

‘You don’t realise how powerful you are, do you?’ Scott asked. Lydia’s mouth fell open and she stared at him unable to speak. How was she powerful, she was just a girl married because she was pretty, because something unknown to her tied her to the North in ways unimaginable? This power everybody saw, Lydia wished she felt on ounce of it. Perhaps, one day they would discover she was a fraud and all this power would crumble to dust. 

‘Scott,’ Derek spoke. Scott turned to look at his brother, and Lydia checked over her shoulder. Derek was dressed in dark clothes, his hand on the hilt of a sword. Lydia followed Scott to where Derek stood, and accepted her husband’s arm. ‘Danny’s asking for you.’

‘Yes, sure, of course,’ Scott swallowed. Derek caught his elbow and squeezed it.

‘If you need me,’ Derek said. Scott nodded and wrapped an arm around Derek, hugging him close.

They followed Scott outside, arm in arm, and Lydia pulled her thick shawl around herself as the wind whipped her hair out behind her. Throngs of people were already making their way to where the funeral pier stood, and Lydia stuck close to Derek. She recognised a few faces, looked away when Jordan caught her eye and curled her body close to Derek’s.

‘Are you okay?’ Derek whispered softly, so quiet his voice almost got lost in the wind. She longed to press herself into his skin for warmth.

‘No,’ Lydia admitted. Derek pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked. She ignored the fact that Jordan fell into step with them. Derek didn’t acknowledge him, but he did pull her closer as they came to the pausing crowd. Derek led her through the crowd, and they parted easily, until they were almost at the front. Lydia looked over her shoulder to the closing crowd and found Jordan moving in their wake.

‘Lyds,’ Derek said in her ear but he was moving her so she was in front of him. Her back was sheltered against his chest, and she was grateful for the arms wrapped around her. 

The Bard started to speak, telling a tale of the life of the President of Northport. From birth to death, he spoke of victories, his strengths, his family and the legacy left behind. The day cooled, and Lydia was almost shivering as the body was entombed. Many were crying around them, and Derek bowed his head in respect to a man he was no doubt familiar with.

After they went back to the feast hall, and the Bard spoke again, this time announcing that Danny would be the new President until his challengers arose forcing a vote. Derek was picking at bread when he ducked his head.

‘He won’t be challenged, the people love him more than they loved his father, more than they love us Hales,’ Derek said dipping bread in a sauce and offering it to her. Lydia ate and looked up the table to where Danny and his mother smiled gently, obviously sharing a memory.

‘How can you tell that?’ Lydia asked.

‘They rhyme about him in taverns around town. Danny’s a nice guy, his father was fair but he was stern. Danny’s just as fair but he has a touch that his father was missing,’ Derek said.

‘He’s good with Scott,’ Lydia said.

Derek hummed. ‘Yeah, that’s another reason he’s so popular. Everybody loves Scott, their relationship makes them both stronger,’ Derek explained. ‘Are you cold?’

Lydia shivered and Derek grinned. His arm was warm around her waist as one of the serving maids set a large jug in front of them. Lydia poured Derek a cup first, and then herself. She was keen to taste the lightly steaming liquid. It was delicious looking amber and Lydia took a dainty sip. The spices tingled on her tongue immediately. ‘I like this!’

‘Of course you do,’ Derek said taking a mouthful of his own as sweet pies were placed next to her plate.

'What happens now?' Lydia said. Derek exhaled slowly. 

'I don't know. We have no idea when the next move will be made, and honestly, no Northman wants to go on the offensive during winter. I would like to travel the boarders and ensure our garrisons are solid but with the weather starting to turn I'm afraid we'll be too late and end up trapped ourselves. No army moves in winter,' Derek said. 

'What about Northport?' Lydia wondered. 

'Scott and his men will strengthen the garrisons here, and I'd leave half of my battalion here,' Derek stuck his tongue into his cheek. 

'So will you send the rest of the men home or take them to strengthen the boarder?' Lydia asked. Derek was smiling at her and Lydia quirked an eyebrow in response. 

'I think you're definitely trying to take the North,' Derek teased. 

After the meal Derek led her to the viewing room where the Northport maps lay. The boarder was relatively short, only a few hundred miles or so. Northport was to the east, while the waters on the west were treacherous with ice and unpredictable shallows. It was impassable, madness for an army to even consider crossing it. The waterfolks lived there but Lydia knew very little about them. The Great North River ran to the south from the mountain range. 

'There are four main garrisons which protect the border,' Derek explained. Lydia followed his finger. She vaguely recalled a stone bridge over the river when Derek had brought her here following their nuptials, and there were further garrisons to the east and to the west. 

'What about the coast?' Lydia said. 

'It's impractical for an attempted landing. Most of our coastline on the east is high cliffs, there's only one beach and that's protected by Northport, the river mouth above Northport is protected by a strong garrison and canon,' Derek wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. 

'The west is full of the waterfolk,' Lydia glanced up at him. Derek smiled. 

'Yeah, pleasant bunch,' he muttered. He stood contemplating the map for a long moment. 'Do we stay here or ride for the boarder?' 

'How long have we got to complete this journey before we're trapped and unable to return home?' Lydia asked. 

'It's unpredictable. Technically it's still Autumn, so we need to travel to the west first. The journey shouldn't be too troublesome yet,' Derek shrugged a shoulder. 

'Then I think we should go at first light, but that's just me,' Lydia said. 

'I agree, but let's consult with a few others,' Derek said. 

-

'I don't like it,' Scott pouted. 

'You never like it!' Derek said. 

'I think it's a good plan. We can't know where they'll go next, but I wouldn't leave half your battalion here, I'd leave probably a quarter, and then those willing to stay. We Northport folk are resilient; the oldest citizens will beat invaders with walking posts if I asked them to!' Danny said. 

'Can't you split your battalion? Visit all of them in one swoop?' Lydia asked. 

'If there's a war on I'd like to acknowledge each one personally,' Derek said. 

'Sir,' a voice said. 'An eagle, for you,' the young woman passed a scroll to Derek. Lydia noticed Peter's seal on it. Derek broke it and read the note, a smile forming on his face. 

'It's from my Uncle, informing me that Laura intends to visit the River garrison and the Eastern cliffs Garrison,' Derek looked up. 

'You Hales frighten me,' Danny admitted. Scott grinned and pushed against Danny's side. 

'So we ride west, I'll leave two companies here, you'll hardly need mounted troops?' Derek said to Danny. 

'Nah, foot soldiers are best,' he said. 

'Okay. I'll take the rest west,' Derek said. 'I need to see the twins, Isaac or Braeden if they're around, and I hear Parrish is back.'

'He was in the brig of one of the ships that were boarded,' Danny explained. 

Derek made a humming noise. 'I'll need him too. The waterfolk like him for some reason and I can't imagine why myself but they have their reasons.'

'So, we ride?' Lydia asked. 

Derek grinned down at her. 'We ride.'

-

Oddly, the weather broke, and in the morning a cold night gave way to clear skies and pleasant autumn sun. Lydia tangled her fingers in Torr's mane and enjoyed the steady thrum of his hooves as he trotted along the dirt road. 

'How long will it take?' Lydia asked as Derek drew beside her. 

'At this pace, travelling light, the day after tomorrow,' Derek said. 

'Hey!' A female voice called. A woman Lydia had never met joined them. 

'Good morning,' Derek said with a wide smile. The woman smiled back. 

'So the weather has been good, a few flakes of snow, mostly ice for the past few days,' she said. 'It's been quiet Derek, too quiet. I don't like it.'

'Quiet?' Derek said. The woman pulled her horse to the side and Derek followed. Torr turned towards them and Lydia let him walk. For the first time the woman looked at Lydia, and then looked back to Derek. 

'There have been fewer bandits, less pirates. I don't know it's odd,' she said. 

'Like something big is being planned?' Lydia spoke. 

Derek didn't speak but the woman was looking Lydia's way. 'Okay, thanks Braeden.' He said eventually. They re-joined the troops. Lydia had never met Braeden before, but she'd heard a lot about her. 

It was almost dark when they made camp around a small town. Derek and Lydia were offered a room in the mayor’s house and Lydia expressed her gratitude. Derek’s good mood from the morning had sobered, but he pecked her cheek goodnight and draped an arm over her waist as they fell asleep. 

Her second night wasn't so comfortable; she spent it in a village hall in Derek's arms, his body a furnace she depended on for heat. 'Hey,' a voice said. 

'Jordan,' Derek said. Lydia tensed and Derek stroked her tummy with a warm hand. 

'We should be there by noon tomorrow,' Jordan said laying his bedroll close to Lydia. 

'I should hope. This weather reminds me of our days as new recruits,' Derek said. Jordan grinned over at him. 

'Long summer days hunting bandits and pirates, and the gods giving us some good weather to see us back home before the winter got bad,' Jordan said. 

'I remember the first year I took command it wasn't so good,' Derek said. 

'We got caught in a snowstorm, holed up in that little village. The pub landlady, what was her name?' Jordan said. 

'Gina,' Derek said fondly. 'She gave us this warm drink, never had it before, and hasn’t had it since. I swear, a few of those and you would be napping on the table,' Derek told Lydia, dropping a kiss onto her cheek. 'You've met my wife Jordan?'

'She saved my life,' Jordan said gazing at her. Lydia glared back. 

'Is that right, well I'm glad you saved his life sweetheart,' Derek kissed her neck, his scruff tickled her skin. 

'I'm happy that you're happy,' Lydia said, but Derek understood her mood it seemed because he tightened his arm around her. 

'You know she saved my life too,' Derek said. 'She saved my life the day she defied her father, and every day since.'

'Ugh, get a room,' Jordan said when Lydia turned to kiss him. 

'We tried, they're all out. And it's never bothered you before,' Derek said. 

'You've never been married before,' Jordan said. 

'He's just jealous because I won't share and you won't flirt back,' Derek told Lydia. 

Lydia hummed and pulled Derek in for another kiss. 'I'm tired, be quiet you two and go to sleep, I'm not the only one you're keeping awake with your reminiscing,' Lydia scolded. There was a chorus of chuckles and snorts around them, and then Lydia was pulling Derek’s arms around her. Jordan lay down and met her eyes. Lydia smiled, soft and gentle, and then Derek was edging closer, and his heat was relaxing her into a comfortable state of sleep. 

-

'This one is pretty, too pretty for you,' the woman said. Her cool fingers stroked Lydia's cheek. Lydia shivered, her skin felt damp, and the webbing between the woman’s fingers was hard to ignore. 

'Clarette, mind your manners, she's Derek’s wife,' Jordan said. 

'You could be my wife,' Clarette said. Lydia snatched the woman's wrist as her hand drifted lower. 

'I'll stick with Derek, thanks all the same,' Lydia said. 

'Your loss beautiful,' Clarette backed away with a curve of her lips. Lydia wanted to scrub her face but instead she ignored the urge and turned to where Derek was watching with an amused glint in his eye. 

'You handle yourself well,' he told her. 

'So, what's happening?' Lydia asked when Derek slid an arm around her. He guided her away from the main throng of people to a staircase. 

'There's nothing unusual to report apparently. This place is strong, although I'll leave the twins and two companies of men here. I believe there's more than enough food and drink for the winter,' Derek explained. 

'What if they don't attack?' Lydia said. 

'They will, but I suspect it'll be spring. No one would attack in winter. They'll lick their wounds and come back at us,' Derek guessed. 

They entered a dark hall with a rough wooden floor. The windows were dusty and the tapestries on the walls had seen better days. A large fire burned in the hearth where an old man sat hunched in his seat, a rug over his knees. He was muttering to himself but when Derek arrived in his view he stopped to look up. 

'Ha! I thought I'd be dead the next time I came face to face with you, filthy little bastard,' he crowed. His pale eyes found Lydia and roamed her body. 'Is this another of your whores?'

'This is my wife,' Derek said. 

'Wife, whore, they all do the same thing, and they’re either complaining of a sore back or sore knees!' 

'You're rude,' Lydia said. 

The old man laughed and so did Derek. Lydia turned a glare on her husband. 'I'm a twisted old bastard who refuses to die, of course I'm rude girl, and I’ve learned the art of not caring what other people think of me!' 

'That's no excuse,' Lydia said. He stared her out then turned to Derek. 

'Northport was attacked,' Derek said. 

'I'm old not stupid you dumb fuck!' The old man practically shouted. 

'Your son is dead,' Derek said. Lydia watched him turn his face to the fire. 'Danny's in charge now.'

Lydia looked from the old man to Derek. Was this really Danny's grandfather? This nasty old coot who sat miserable and alone?

'My son was an idiot! A fool! He knew nothing of war and battle, but Danny, he's a good boy. Is he married?' The old man asked. 

'No, but his lover is with him. I suspect they'll marry next year,' Derek said. 

'If I die-'

'There's a letter for Danny in the safe in the Northport vaults,' Derek said. 

He grunted, and his attention drifted back to Lydia. 'I'll bet she's a screamer,' he said. 

Lydia's mouth fell open but when she turned to Derek his eyebrows were pinched. A horn blew outside. 'We need to leave.'

'I meant what I said. And boy, keep hold of her, she's a better leader than any of you goddamned Hales ever were. She'll make your children leaders, you mark my words!' The old man said. He looked to Lydia and his mouth curled. 

'Are you this rude to everyone?' Lydia asked. The old man shrugged. Lydia leaned across and pecked his cheek. Behind her Derek outright laughed but Lydia was walking away. 

'I meant what I said about the screaming!' He called. Lydia was tempted to flip him the bird but she knew he wouldn't see her, and besides, it was a kindness she decided, giving him the last word. 

-

By the time they arrived at the River garrison their numbers were depleted more. Derek's mood had darkened and they barely spoke. He was brooding over something and Lydia wanted to know what. Jordan was flirting openly with her but Derek either didn't notice, or didn't care. Lydia had to admit the attention was nice, because Derek’s lips were sealed in a scowl. 

'Look at the snow clouds,' Jordan said next to Lydia as they gathered in the yard. Derek was talking with a woman on a horse, both of them looked grim. Above them the sky was indeed heavy with cloud. 

Children scurried past them, and a blacksmiths hammer could be heard. Every time the tavern door opened the smell of stale ale tickled them, although most looked longingly inside. 

'Laura's almost here,' someone called out. 

'How long will it be until she arrives?' Jordan asked. 

'Ten minutes I'd say,' the answer came. 

'We'll stay here tonight,' Derek said although it was obvious they weren't moving on. 

'How has it been?' Lydia asked. Derek's look was sharp when he turned to her. 

'Unsettled; there have been a few skirmishes with bandits. That's not normal this late in the year, but they're uncomfortable, worried I think,' Derek licked his lips. 

Somewhere a horn cried out and moments later Laura was leading her soldiers through the gates. Derek was first to greet her with a hug, and then he was hugging Kate. Lydia watched as he shared quiet words with her, laughed, and hugged her again. 

Furious Lydia turned away only for Laura to catch her in a hug. 'Are you pregnant yet?' Laura teased. 

Lydia glared at her but Laura laughed. 'Let’s wet our throats!' A cheer rang out but Laura was taking Lydia by the hand and pulling her to the main building behind where Derek and Kate walked. A few followed them and then they were in a room with a warm fire. Lydia hadn't realised how cold she was until the heat made her fingers and toes tingle. Everybody took a seat along the wooden benches. Lydia found herself next to her husband who barely looked at her, and Jordan, who wouldn't stop flirting. 

Ale and food arrived and all around her conversations were merry. They were riding home tomorrow despite the wind whistling down the chimney, and everybody was in high spirits. 

'So what made you agree to marry that grumpy bastard anyhow?' Jordan asked Lydia at one point during the evening. The food had long since gone and they were left with cups of wine and mugs of ale. 

'Don't be rude,' Lydia admonished with a smile but Derek was turning. He swung a leg over the bench and leaned across Lydia's back. 

'If you don't stop flirting with my wife I'll break both your arms,' Derek said. Lydia turned to scold him but his lips caught her ear. 'We need to talk. In private.'

He stood and Lydia rolled her eyes. Kate winked at her but Lydia merely turned away, she could hear Kate’s laugh as she walked away. Derek escorted her into a room. There was a small wood stove, a chair and a bed fit for one person. A hand caught her wrist, and then Derek was kissing her like he was starving. Lydia let him lift her and pin her against the door, but she fisted her hand in his hair and pulled his head back as she hooked her ankles around him. 

'We're not doing this until you tell me why you've been sulking all day,' Lydia said. 

Derek snorted and buried his face in her throat. His beard tickled her skin, but his lips soothed the harsh touch. 'Because I couldn't touch you. You look amazing in that saddle, and every scornful look you send to Jordan does something to me that - I just wanted you all day, and I've felt like a selfish bastard for it,' Derek kissed underneath her ear. 

'Jordan-'

'Lydia, we'll talk about that later,' Derek said turning her back to the bed. 

It squeaked in protest, Lydia discovered. In fact every time they moved it squeaked, loud and brash, and Lydia would have been affronted except for the fact that she was pinned underneath her husband and it felt amazing to finally be alone with him. Afterward as they lay together, Lydia reflected how this bed was the perfect size for the two of them right now. By the press of Derek's hips he seemed to agree. 

'Derek, tell me what's been bothering you all day?' Lydia said, praying she hasn't broken the spell, but Derek just pulled her closer and kissed her shoulders. 

'We'll talk at home, we'll be home soon,' Derek muttered. Lydia laced her fingers with his and pressed into his body, and she couldn't help but wonder what secrets he kept locked in his heart.


End file.
